Shattered Glass Can Glisten, Too
by gip-k
Summary: (COMPLETED) When tragedy strikes the Kenshin Gumi (note: Misao is not in this story, though :sweat:), things start to fall apart. Will Kaoru be able to pull them back together again? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Ah, you people must be wondering what this fanfiction is about. (Smirks) You'll not find out unless you read it. I dislike spoiling my stories one bit. I thrive on the element of surprise. I will give you one hint- something bad is going to happen. 

****

___________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro. He is wonderfully gifted and talented, for he can both draw and write exceptionally. If you see him, give him my thanks. ;) 

****

______________________________________

---Prologue---

__

"YAHIKO! Watch out!" Kaoru cried. A wave nausea poured over her, and her vision blurred for a second in the same moment that her knees threatened to give way and land her in the soft, dry dirt. Kaoru's tongue suddenly became numb, and she could hardly croak her apprentice's name before being blinded by tears. Though they threatened to burst forth out of her as sure as her scream, sheer shock stopped her from doing either. How could this be happening?

***FLASHBACK***

"Are you ready, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, peeking into one of the many small rooms in her massive dojo. 

That red-haired head flipped around, revealing the face of Kenshin Himura, her supreme source all glee and comfort. Kenshin gave her his usual small smile- the smile that caused a fountain of joy to rise up in her. His lavender eyes brightened slightly at the sight of his hostess, Kaoru Kamiya, adjutant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, who was now standing in doorway of his room. 

"Yes, Miss Kaoru," he said, the smile growing just a bit more in volume.

Kaoru smiled back at him, her navy blue eyes shining upon his smile. Kenshin had just finished tying up a bundle of supplies, which were wrapped neatly in a brownish cloth. 

"Good," Kaoru replied. "We should try to head out before it gets to late." 

It seemed like dawn had only been a few moments before, yet the sun was already casting its bright golden rays down on them. 

Kaoru had long-awaited this day- a day in which she could get away from her hectic life and simply enjoy the great outdoors. She also had come to the realization long before that Yahiko and Sanosuke were spending far too much time around the house, and they needed to get out. 

As if her thoughts had been a summons, her naughty little student, Yahiko Myoujin appeared from around the corner. He was still awfully grumpy at how early he'd been dragged out of bed. He wore a scowl on his childish face, and his red-brown eyes showed signs of contempt as he looked at her. His shinai was tied against his back, but considering the expression he was wearing, it seemed that his hands itched to pull it out of its sheath and hit her with it. 

"Don't look at me like that," Kaoru said to her young apprentice. 

His scowl simply deepened.

"If you hadn't woken me up at three o' clock this morning, maybe I wouldn't look like this!" Yahiko said snappishly. "And are we even going anywhere right now? NO. We are just sitting around, while you smile at Kenshin and twiddle your fingers like the old hag that you are!" 

"Oh stop bickering, Yahiko," Kaoru said, slightly annoyed at Yahiko's rude appearance. "We all need this camping trip, and I deserve it, so you're going even if you don't want to."

"Well I don't!" Yahiko spat.

"Yes you do!" Kaoru retorted. "Yesterday you said you couldn't wait, remember?"

"Well I didn't know you were going to f***ing wake me up at THREE in the morning!" Yahiko yelled back.

"You know, you really need to learn some manners," Kaoru replied, getting really annoyed now. 

Kenshin just looked at them sheepishly. He knew a storm was coming, but there was probably little he could do about it without it ending in Kaoru beating him on the head repeatedly. He shook a little from the thought. No, getting Kaoru angry was a bad idea. 

Kaoru and Yahiko were in an intense argument after a few moments later, and Kenshin looked around his small room, hoping the fight wouldn't be carried in there. 

Then, to add to things, Sano appeared from out of his room. The tall walked over to the two people and pulled them up by the scruffs of their necks, frowning as they kicked and flailed violently in his arms. 

"Okay, what's going on this time?" Sano asked. His frown twisted into an amused smirk as Kaoru struggled to say, her anger causing her to stutter. He shot Kenshin an even more amused grin, and Kenshin just smiled back. It'd be quite a while before they went on the trip to the mountains.

Finally, after Kaoru had cooked up a quick breakfast, the group headed out. They had to journey through Tokyo, first, though. 

The city was teeming with activity. People walked here and there, peasants and police officers alike. Vendors begged for attention, screaming at the top of their lungs the names of their products, and how their prices were the best that one could ever find. Some even tried to stop women who were going on their way, clutching arms and advertising many colored cloth, some of which were drab and moth eaten, while others were smooth and vividly colored. 

Kaoru, Sano, Kenshin, and Yahiko made their way through the crowds, along with their supplies for their journey. Kaoru ignored the noise and people swirling around her, determined to make it to a less crowded part of the city. 

Finally, the troupe made it out to less condensed areas, and Kaoru hoped that that was the end of their bother. It was a vain hope.

Just when Kaoru thought things were going well, she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh, Sir Ken!" 

Kaoru thought she felt her heart flutter for a second there, but that shock and surprise soon turned into disgust. She turned to the source of the sound. 

There stood a woman, perhaps a trifle taller than Kaoru. She dressed elegantly in a blue kimono that had lots more cloth than Kaoru's did. Mischief was as evident in her darkish eyes as it was on her red-painted lips. She smiled at them, having eyes only for Kenshin- or rather "Sir Ken" in her eyes. 

She walked smoothly between Kenshin and Kaoru, seemingly not noticing the ugly scowl that had disfigured the younger woman's face. 

"You were not actually thinking about leaving without any medicine, were you?" she asked in a syrupy voice. 

Kaoru growled. They did not have time for all of this nonsense. Kaoru felt like smacking the woman, who was standing indecently close to a now sheepish looking Kenshin. 

"Uh, no, Miss Megumi," Kenshin said quickly. He put up his hands defensively, a shy and declining smile on his face.

Megumi slid an arm around Kenshin's shoulder, and whispered into his ear. 

"You weren't actually thinking about leaving without me, were you?" she said, breathing hot air against Kenshin's face.

The samurai's face turned red as an apple.

"Uh, no, I mean, um-"

Kaoru felt close to exploding. Her hands clenched into fists. She was just about to grab a handful of Megumi's long black hair when she was tugged back violently by the color. She let out a choked noise. She glared up at the person who'd done this to her.

"Sano, let me go!" she said, fuming and punching at her captor. 

Megumi's eyes widened slightly in mock-surprise, and she took her arm off from around Kenshin. 

"Oh, Sir Ken!" she cried. "I hope this young lady has not been harming you!" Then Megumi smirked. She turned back to Kenshin, continuing her dramatic act. "Don't mind that little raccoon. You must no she is but a sweaty little girl, ignorant of the ways of a true… _woman_." She said, her smirk widening. "Why, she even forgot to pack medicine for our handsome samurai!" Megumi said, once again snaking her arms around Kenshin. "Why, only Kami knows what could've happened on the trip, and-" 

"SHUTUP!" Kaoru growled, still struggling with Sano. "LETMEGO!" Kaoru began clawing at Sano's hand with her fingernails, and it seemed that at any moment she might start gnawing on it.

Megumi ignored Kaoru's behavior and began speaking more syrupy words to Kenshin, many of which were quite indecent. 

"Um, Sano?" Yahiko asked uncertainly. "Kaoru is-" 

Sanosuke looked down and noticed that Kaoru was biting his hand. 

"YOUCH!" he cried, immediately pulling away. Kaoru took this opportunity to escape, and immediately began pounding Kenshin on the head with her white knuckled fists. 

"OH!" Megumi said, stepping back. "Look at this horrible display of violence! You must not stay in the home of this terrible creature!" 

"KENSHIN! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET HER- LET HER- LET HER _DO _THAT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

All the while all of the blows were forming disturbingly large boils on Kenshin's head, and he himself was looking… swirly-eyed?

"Hey, ease up, Kaoru!" Yahiko said, pulling the now ravaging woman away. She was too engrossed in glaring at Kenshin to notice. She was also breathing extremely hard.

Well, it turned out that Megumi had gotten to go after all. She even had her medical kit with her, from which she retrieved some bandages to bandage up Kenshin had, which had some… injuries on it. After that, the trip continued. Except for one other interruption. However, on this occasion, it was a good one. 

"Hey, wait up!" 

Yahiko was the first to flip around at the sound of that voice. Kaoru was a bit slower, and her mood actually improved a little when she saw the owner thereof. 

A young girl rushed toward them, her brown bangs bouncing up and down as she did. She looked eager to see them, and was a little breathless when she finally caught up with them.

The girl was Tsubame. Her face was like a doll's, those big, innocent blue eyes of hers seemingly taking up most of the space in it. Her thickly brown hair was too short to wear pulled up, seeing it was barely chin-length, so she wore it downward. She greeted them all, giving them her usual shy smile.

Yahiko seemed to stiffen up a bit at the sight of her, even more so when her eyes fell on him.

"Good morning, Little Yahiko!" Tsubame said cheerfully. 

Yahiko fumed.

"PLEASE DON'T CALL ME THAT," he replied.

Kaoru smiled. Yahiko hated it when Tsubame called him "little", and she had quite a habit of doing so. She put a hand to her mouth in shock. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she replied. Then she looked up at Kaoru.

"Is it all right if I come with you?" Tsubame asked shyly. "Tae said I could- at the last moment, so I barely had time to grab up some of my clothes. That's why I am still wearing my waitress uniform." 

Kaoru smiled.

"We'd be glad to let you come," she said cheerfully.

Tsubame's face brightened significantly, almost like the sun shining at its fullest capacity.

"Oh, thank you!" she said. 

"Your welcome," Kaoru replied. "We'd be happy to let you join us." 

Tsubame nodded. They had an extra cloth for her to wrap her things in, and she did so. Kaoru noticed Yahiko watching with interest as she tied the perfect bow. He blushed as if some remembrance of something had suddenly come to him. Kaoru smiled. She had lots to tease him about. But that could most assuredly come later.

The group continued walking, and Kaoru noticed the terrain beginning to change. It seemed that now they were walking on an incline, and the road was a lot rockier and grasser than in other areas. They walked alongside a river as they continued upward, and it amazed Kaoru how the river could flow in that direction. 

Finally, they reached an old rickety bridge. Right beside it the river toppled downward as a beautiful waterfall. Beneath the bridge was rocky and wet, and not too far shy of a twenty feet drop. Kaoru's stomach twisted. Now she didn't mind heights, but if there were rocks and water down there, it was definitely not her favorite place. If she could be injured at all-

Kaoru let out a squeak when she felt someone pushing her unto the bridge. She clutched the scratchy feeling ropes that held it up, waves of nausea coming over her as it shook under her feet.

"Awl, come on little missy," Sano said. "It's not that bad."

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut. It was not _that _bad, was it? Kaoru let out another squeak as Yahiko hurried by her roughly, followed closely by Tsubame. 

"I think you need another push," Sanosuke said, amused.

Kaoru paled. She quickly took another step. Then after hearing another amusing, yet threatening comment from Sanosuke, she ran across. She tripped right at the end of the bridge, and fell right into the arms of Megumi. 

Megumi helped her on her feet, a smug look on her face. Kaoru brushed herself off quite arrogantly, not even giving the woman thanks for helping her. She wouldn't accept any mockery.

Kaoru was relieved when Sanosuke and Kenshin finally came across the bridge. Then she wouldn't have to look at it again- well, not for some time.

The group continued their hike upwards. Sanosuke had to help Megumi climb atop some of the rocks jutting out of the hills. Megumi cursed profusely, stating something about "I should've brought some good slippers". It was now Kaoru's turn to look smug.

Finally, the group reached a decent spot. Trees with gnarled roots grew out of the ground here and there, as did big bushes and unruly grass. Boulders were everywhere. There was a tall hill nearby, and it was nearly as rocky as a mountain. 

The terrain was wild, but in a way it was pleasant. The air was sweet smelling and crisp, and butterflies often fluttered from out of the greenish bushes. Yes, it was quite pleasant.

Kaoru sat down on the ground. Kenshin followed her example, and she gave him a warm smile, which he returned graciously. Megumi gratefully took a seat on the grass, rubbing her feet, and Sanosuke sat atop one of the boulders. Finally, Tsubame sat down, not too far away from Yahiko. All was quiet, and the members of the group were glad for a rest.

Suddenly, the serenity of the scene was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Kaoru turned to this sound, and Yahiko actually stood up.

Soon a young boy appeared from the bottom of the hill. He stopped when he saw them, blinking his piercing liquid green eyes. 

He had quite an odd appearance. Scratches were etched into his handsome face, and his longish, unruly blond hair was kept back away from his forehead by a red bandana that resembled Sanosuke's. He wore no shirt, and his well toned muscles showed. He did not wear any shoes either, only a pair of gray pants, that most likely had not been so dusty. 

"Hello," Kaoru said, standing up. Kenshin did the same. She gave the boy a small smile. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," the boy said simply. He scanned each one of them abruptly. "What are all of you guys doing here?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Yahiko replied seriously.

The boy looked at Yahiko.

"I'm here because I come here all the time," he said. "I didn't expect to see all of you guys here. I pretty much thought this was just a secret place."

The boy's liquid green eyes fell on Tsubame, who blushed and looked away. Yahiko's red brown eyes glinted like daggers. Kaoru sensed a little envy.

"Do you have a name, or what?" Yahiko asked. 

The boy looked back to Yahiko. 

"I'm Raekan," he replied. "What's your name?"

"Yahiko Myoujin, son of-" 

Raekan turned his attention back to Tsubame.

"What's your name?" he asked, giving a small smile no one knew he had.

Tsubame smiled shyly.

"Tsu- Tsubame," she stammered. 

After everyone was fully introduced, Raekan stated that he was going to go climb one of the hills. Yahiko watched him with utter contempt. Kaoru felt like laughing.

"I believe that Yahiko is envious of Raekan, that he is," Kenshin replied, an amused look in his violet eyes. 

Kaoru nodded. 

"I know," she said as she watched the muscular boy climb the slopes. 

"Raekan is older than him, that he is," Kenshin replied.

"And taller," Sano said, winking. "He's stronger, too. And isn't as much of a jerk."

Yahiko was too engrossed in glaring at Raekan that he didn't hear that comment, luckily. 

Tsubame approached the slope where Raekan was climbing. The boy shot a grin down at her, most likely glad that he now had someone to show off to, that person being a pretty girl. 

Yahiko growled, noticing this. He approached the mountain as well, just not as closely. He probably thought he'd have to protect Tsubame, or something. Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Kenshin looked at each other, and then started laughing. Megumi joined in. 

"Children, children," Megumi said in an amused voice. "It's so cute to see the puppy love they have between themselves."

Kaoru nodded. Then they all started laughing again. Finally, Kaoru turned back to looking at the slope. Her eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. A boulder that Raekan had just used as a foothold to push himself up farther had shaken a little. Even from so far Kaoru could see that it was loosening out from its lodge in the hill. Her heart lurched. Tsubame was right underneath it, and she seemed not to notice that it was loosening. Kaoru thought she would scream when it came out a significant bit. In a few moments it would fall.

Yahiko noticed this, and just as the boulder was falling out rushed over, and pushed Tsubame out of the way. However, he was the new target. Kaoru then let out a cry at the top of her lungs…

***END FLASHBACK***

So, now, as Kaoru looked on, she was frozen with the shock of seeing her apprentice pinned underneath a large gray boulder. Kaoru's vision blurred temporarily as Sanosuke rushed past her. She watched speechlessly as her tall friend struggled to push the boulder off of Yahiko- _Yahiko._ Raekan looked down from atop of the mountain, and from his body language he too was shocked, and obviously remorseful. Megumi rushed over to Yahiko as well. Only Kenshin and Kaoru were left behind, finally.

Sanosuke seemed to be having some trouble getting the boulder off of Yahiko. Megumi was screaming at him to be careful. She reached for a stick. Tsubame was still sitting on the ground where Yahiko had pushed her. She must be in shock, too.

Something suddenly clicked in Kaoru's brain. Why was she sitting here, staring, when Yahiko was in trouble? Kaoru suddenly began running forward, faster than she ever had in her entire life. Kenshin was not too far behind her.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru cried. She finally stopped, and knelt down beside the child who had become so dear to her heart. She looked up at Sano, whose face showed signs of franticness and anxiety. 

"Hey, Kenshin, can't you gimme a hand?" Sano asked irritably. "Can't you like just do the Ryu Sui Sen on this rock or something like that-"

Kenshin shook his head. His lavender eyes were troubled.

"No, it isn't that easy, I sat," he said in a grim voice. "I could further his injuries." 

"Be careful, damn you!" Megumi cried, worry evident in her voice. Tsubame whispered Yahiko's name over and over, the tears running down her pale cheeks.

Kaoru heard their voices as a distant rumble.

"Hold on Yahiko," she whispered. "Please hold on. You're my only student- my favorite student. Oh, I'll do anything for you if you just live!" 

Kaoru almost expected his eyes to pop open the moment she said that, but they didn't. Kaoru's heart just dropped a little farther down into that bottomless pit of despair. He _had _to live.

The work was hard, and it took many agonizing minutes for Sanosuke to finally get the boulder off Yahiko. Tsubame had finally come to, a little, and had crawled over to where they were. 

Megumi immediately rushed to Yahiko's aid. She checked his pulse. Her face paled. She continued checking him. She listened to his heart. She tried breathing into him. A lump formed in Kaoru's throat- it kept her from crying- speaking- breathing. The more frantic Megumi looked, the more the lump grew. Until…

Finally, Megumi looked up at Kenshin, Sano, Tsubame, and lastly, Kaoru. In her eyes, Kaoru saw the most sympathetic, yet pained look she had ever seen in her life. Kaoru struggled to swallow the lump down, but that seemed to just make it grow. She could not bring herself to ask the question her heart wanted to so bad- her tongue felt as though it had been laden down with weights, weakened, and then squeezed dry. Finally, Tsubame asked in a very small voice…

"Is Yahiko- all right?"

Megumi dabbed tears from her eyes with her fingers, than squeezed her eyes shut, seemingly trying to find a way to tell the bad news. She replied barely audibly.

"He's… gone."

Kaoru saw nothing, and she felt nothing. She became numb. She wanted to sick up- she wanted to die- she wanted to laugh hysterically- she wanted to cry. Yet all she did was sit there, eyes staring… 

________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -No comments. 

_____________________________


	2. After the Tragedy

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hello, everyone! If you are ready to kill me by now… now that is NOT okay! If you are not ready to murder me in a vicious or mean way… than that is wonderful! 

Well, in this chapter we're going to start looking first person from Kaoru's point of view, as it will be from here on in. Thanks!

_______________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. As I have said before, it belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro! Thank you!

____________________________

****

---After the Tragedy---

I barely remembered anything from that night. I was in such shock over the events of the day. I remember in snatches- Sanosuke carrying Yahiko's limp body away- Kenshin speaking soothing words in my ear. And Raekan's eyes. I remember the sympathetic look in Raekan's liquid green eyes as clearly as if it were happening just now. I scarcely remember going to bed that night. I just let my head fall on the pillow, the tears somehow keeping themselves from rolling down my cheeks. I fell asleep faster than I'd thought I would. But then there's what had happened the next morning.

* * *

I awoke early that morning. I was surprised to find myself still in yesterday's clothing. 

I neatly folded the sheets of my futon, and washed my face at the bowl in the corner of my room. I dressed in a gi and hakama- men's clothing, actually, but they suited me well for my training, and so I wore them.

I slowly opened the doors of my room and stepped out into the warm sunshine. 

I called Yahiko's name. Where was the little brat? He'd be late for training if he didn't hurry. 

I started when I realized suddenly that Sanosuke was standing right in front of me. I hid my anger and embarrassment carefully, and then looked up at him. The expression on his face was dark- his brownish eyes had never, ever looked that heavy before. 

"Have you seen Yahiko?" I asked softly, still awed by the expression on Sanosuke's face.

It seemed to take Sanosuke an extremely long time to react. He just stood there, staring at me, his expression never changing. His mouth twisted, but his eyes seemed to have somehow softened. 

"Don't you remember?" he asked. 

"Remember what?" I replied, concern growing in me. 

Sanosuke's expression softened further yet, which made me grow even more worried. What was wrong?

"Well, I suppose you were in kind of a bit of a shock yesterday," Sanosuke replied quietly. "Are you telling me you don't remember?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Where's Yahiko? What's happened to him?"

Sanosuke stared at me intently, and yet again it seemed to take him quite a while to speak. 

"Little Missy, I hate to have to break it to you, but…" he paused, but only to sigh. He face was grave. "Yahiko's gone." 

I blinked.

"What do you -?"

"He… died yesterday," Sano replied grimly. 

I stared at him in pure shock and terror. My eyes seemed to have widened to their fullest capacity, and I tried to speak, but couldn't get any words out. 

"You… remember now, don't you."

Sano's words hit me like a slap in the face. And just in that very moment, the memories all came back to me. A boy climbing- the rock falling- Yahiko being pinned beneath… 

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Mixed emotions of anguish, fury, and shock came over me, and I fell to the ground on my knees, my sobs being wracked violently out of me. I dug my fingernails deep into the dirt- the dirt that was now being wet by my tears. 

Then I heard someone coming- running. I didn't look up, my sore grief and pain too much for me to bear. Kenshin had heard my loud cry, for he had rushed away from whatever he had previously been doing, and came to kneel beside me. He tried to wrap comforting arms around my shoulders but I pulled away- pushing and scratching at him, crying out curses for him to leave me alone. Then I saw what I was doing- who I was hurting. I saw the sympathy, the kindness and sadness present in those violet eyes, and finally I wrapped my arms around him tightly, weeping openly on his shoulder. 

"Oh Kenshin," I moaned. "Why? Why?" 

Kenshin hushed me softly.

"Hush, Miss Kaoru," he whispered. "It will be all right, that it will."

"No it won't," I sobbed. "It will never be the same!" 

So I wept on Kenshin's shoulder, crying out words of sorrow and deep pain. It took me days to recover from that shock, and all the while Kenshin, Megumi, and Sano were there for me. But it seemed that all their efforts would be wasted, for as soon as I felt well enough, we began to talk of the funeral. 

Why we had to talk of the funeral I didn't know. I didn't want to speak or think of it. I wanted to see Yahiko again, but not in a coffin. If only that useless wish were at all possible…

One day we were speaking of the funeral, I sitting next to, not holding Kenshin, but close enough to do so. We were trying to decide what Yahiko would've wanted on his funeral. Then all of the sudden, the door burst open. 

There stood Tsubame, soaking wet. All of us stared at her. Of course we had wanted her to be a part of everything, but she was late and had often refused to- or rather, found some excuse- not to come to our discussions. Finally, she was before us, but why was she wet?

"What happened?" Sanosuke was the first to answer the question that was hanging over all of our heads. 

"I… fell… fell in the water," Tsubame breathed faintly. Then she walked in the room and sat down in the small circle on one of the vacant mats around the table. Her eyes darted from Megumi, to Sano, to Kenshin, and then to me. But the seemed to linger especially long on me. The extreme pain and hopelessness that I saw in Tsubame's eyes was enough to choke me. I had to struggle not to cry, for I knew there was little I could do for Tsubame. I would have to ask her how she _really _got wet after- all of us knew that that statement had been a silly white lie. 

We continued talking. Tsubame agreed that she and Tae would make the robe that Yahiko would wear to his funeral, and Megumi and I were to choose the material. Yahiko had no family that we knew of, so we his friends were to take care of things ourselves. 

All went smoothly. Megumi and I chose a wonderful red material for Yahiko's robe and we got him a wonderful belt to go along with it. We joked among ourselves about what Yahiko would say if he saw such fancy things, but soon that mirth ended as solemn grief and respect replaced it. 

When the funeral day finally arrived, all was ready. Each of us contributed, all speaking of how Yahiko had been our best friend. Kenshin and I had both agreed that we ought to get Yahiko's shinai in the best of shape and put it in the coffin, and we did so. 

Raekan was there, as well, looking all somber in his black coat and pants- much fancier than anything he was used to wearing. I couldn't help but feel like I'd been stabbed in the heart each time I looked at him- if he hadn't been climbing, Yahiko might still have been alive… but… it still was not his fault, and he looked genuinely sorry about the accident. He did not raise his eyes to me once, though, so I assumed he might be afraid to. All the same, though, he was sorry. 

Throughout the entire funeral I did not cry- until I saw them lowering Yahiko's coffin into the ground. The lump in my throat threatened to choke me, so I had no choice to let my tears flow freely. I tried to keep from whimpering- to be strong and happy for Yahiko's sake and for the sake of all those who had come to the funeral. I couldn't do that, though. I suppose I hadn't known how much Yahiko meant to me before he was gone.

I stole a quick glance at Tsubame. Her hair was tousled, and though she wore her finest kimono, it did not seem to give her any beauty at all. Not today. She was sitting down on the ground, hands folded neatly on top of each other, and her mouth was closed in a tight line. Hey skinned seemed pale- almost grayish, as though she were ill. But most of all, what affected me most were her eyes. They were filled with such a look of extreme bitterness, grief, and sadness, that they looked almost black rather than their true color, which was navy blue, and often brightened to look even lighter than that when she was cheerful. And she was always cheerful, but now, she appeared to be one of the most devastated people at the funeral. 

I tore my eyes away from Tsubame, her grief starting to cast gloom on me, as well. Immediately, though, they fell on Kenshin. He had that frightful look on his face. His violet eyes stared ahead blankly, and his mouth was smooth- it was almost as though he had no emotion at all. But I knew him to well to think that. I could nearly feel his sadness- his guilt. It galled me to think that he actually thought he bore any responsibility for what had happened that day, but it was definitely why he looked like that. His look made me cry even harder, and made my lips begin to tremble. 

I turned away from him as well, shaking violently. As I hugged myself my eyes fell on Megumi. She had badges under her eyes, and she looked tired- as though she hadn't slept for days. I knew she felt that she was guilty- after all, she was a doctor, and she hadn't been able to revive Yahiko. She'd saved his life in the past, but now was different. Everything would be different, now. 

I suddenly heard a voice, and my head flipped around, and my eyes falling on Sanosuke. He was mumbling to himself. He had not yet given anything in honor of Yahiko, but he would give- in his own way and his own time. He even still wore his usual white coat and pants. That was not unusual, at all. 

Despite the fact that if one looked on Sano, they would've seen a man he didn't care, I could see beyond that. The slight shifting of his feet, the working of his mouth- and mostly, the troubled look that was present in his dark brown eyes. He would have a hard time getting over it, too.

I turned back to the men who were helping at the funeral- watched as they scooped the dirt back over the coffin. I myself would have quite a hard time getting over it. It seemed impossible for me that just a short while ago he was practicing with his shinai every morning. He'd been improving each day, slowly, and surely. But now, he was gone, six feet under the earth. 

_____________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post-Chapter Statements: -I apologize for that being so short. (Sighs) It seemed best to just leave it right there, at least for now. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I should hope to come out with another story, too, soon, and people have been requesting a CWF sequel. :D So I'm still considering, that, too.

Well, thank you all so much for reading this! It means a lot to me! :D

_____________________________________


	3. Sorrows Upon Sorrows

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hello. Welcome to the 2nd chapter of the story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Well, enjoying isn't really a very accurate word, now is it? :XD It's going to be okay. Just make sure you keep plenty of Kleenex. 

_______________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Do I have to say anymore? 

****

_______________________________

****

---Sorrows Upon Sorrows---

A few weeks after Yahiko had died, I was just hardly starting to get over it. Maybe I never would. It was just that every time I thought about him I felt my chest beginning to tighten. I had tried practicing with my bokken more and more often, but little seemed to help me. I tried meditating even- to destroy bad energy. That had seemed to be a bunch of nonsense, because I could never close my eyes and concentrate long before Yahiko's face- his defiant red brown eyes especially- pierced my thoughts as sure as a needle did a pincushion.

And then there was Sanosuke. The friction between he and I seemingly increased as each day passed. We argued constantly. At first it seemed to just be joking banter, but the quarrels became more heated and serious with time. We shouted at each other, and it had gotten to the point where one of us was so angry that often we stormed out of the room in either hot or cold rage. Kenshin tried to stop us, but he seemed to just make things worse- sometimes it's best when he just stays out of it- a mouse in the corner. 

Megumi and Sano have barely been speaking to each other, lately. Megumi seemed to be trying to find refuge just as I did- in extra work. She spent all of her time with her patients, or writing some kind of prescription or experimenting with no medicines- something of the sort. Every time I saw her she was going somewhere, that dark look of obvious guilt present in her bluish eyes. But I could somehow tell that she would get over it, someday, for she never seemed to be without some remnant of hope- a light in the darkness…

* * *

So on one unparticular day, I was sitting down on a purplish mat at the small table. Kenshin was sitting on my right. He seemed to always be around me, but he was more staring at nothing than eating. He had that distant, dreamy look in his ever-violet eyes, as though he were very deep in thought. 

Then, all of the sudden, Sanosuke bursts into the door. I didn't even have to look up at him to know that he was upset. His footsteps were enough for that. 

Annoyance gnawed at me like a mole at the soft dirt beneath its teeth. I was not in to good a mood- Sanosuke's unceremonious entering unnerved me- he was doing that far too often. He didn't even greet me- not a word or a mumble even. He just sat down roughly on one of the mats and starting eating. Sloppily, too. 

"You're late," I growled at him without looking up from my own meal. 

I could just barely see his lips twist in annoyance. 

"I'm sure you just squandered all your money on useless gambling," I drawled casually, not afraid to continue. 

Kenshin placed a warning hand on my arm. I glanced at him temporarily. His eyes said "no" as plain as if it were written in red. Well, he didn't understand. Sanosuke wasn't going to stay in my dojo and not pay me the respect I deserved- as a woman and a hostess. 

My anger grew when the smell of rice wine drifted to my nose. Sanosuke had been drinking again- and much more than he usually did, from the smell. And his clothes were ruffled and there was a slight bruise appearing by his right eye. Well, he'd apparently gotten into a little brawl with one of the men at the Akebeko. I snorted at the foolishness. Kenshin's hand tightened on my arm. I pressed my lips into a fine seal. I supposed I would just have to tolerate Sano's idiocy for now. Then he said something that made my tongue more flappable than a sail in the winter wind. 

"This food tastes like shit," Sanosuke said, placing his chopsticks down roughly. 

The rage rising in me seemed to cause my legs to rise, also, for I immediately stood up from the small table, nearly knocking it over. 

"I've had enough of you!" I yelled out loudly. Kenshin was startled and released his grip on my arm. 

Sanosuke's head flipped upward, eyes seemingly looking startled for a moment. Then the look of shock was abruptly replaced by one cold enough to turn boiling water to ice. 

"I'm sick and tired of your ungrateful attitude!" I cried. "You have been staying out late, and you are insulting me day and night! Why can't you just shut the hell up for once?"

"Why can't you?" Sanosuke retorted. "The food does taste like shit and you know it. Why can't you cook something decent once in a while?" 

My face reddened with anger.

"Do you know why you can't taste my food, Sano? Do you know why?"

"Enlighten me," he growled. 

"It's because of your stupid drinking, that's why!" I yelled near the top of my lungs. 

Sanosuke's face darkened.

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin chided urgently, coming to his feet and standing beside me. I ignored his pleas for my silence.

"Why you little-" Sanosuke said, coming to his feet. 

"See, you can't even deny it," I replied heatedly. "I'm pretty sure you lost every piece of little scrap that you own, and maybe Tae had to throw you out, didn't she?" 

"F***!" Sanosuke cried. "What the f*** is your problem? Tae didn't have to throw me out, I f***ing left! And I don't own scrap, you-"

"Well, okay, she didn't have to throw you out," I said sarcastically. I matched his serious look with one just as level. "I'm sure you didn't pay her fully for all that sake that you drunk- and I'm sure you left the place in a wreck after your little fight."

For one solitary second, Sanosuke's fierce expression was replaced by one of guilt and shame, but in almost the same second, his anger had returned, hotter and fiercer than ever. 

"Well you still can't cook a decent meal!" he screamed. "Heck, you can hardly do _anything_!"

"Oh really," I replied. "At least I am not stuck up on a damn drink!"

Sanosuke's eyes widened with outrage. 

"What is all this crap about sake?" he retorted hotly. "F***!" he smiled in irony. "You're crazy!"

"And you're a lazy drunken bum!" I retorted. 

Sanosuke's face darkened even more, if that was at all possible. 

"I'm not listening to this f*** anymore," he muttered to himself. He started walking away. 

"Go ahead and run, Sano!" I yelled after him.

He flipped around and indignantly kicked the small table hard and it went flying into the wall, splattering food everywhere and shattering the pretty white and blue China that had been neatly placed on it. Then Sanosuke turned on his heels and stalked out of the house, leaving the door swinging as he did. 

"Damn him!" I yelled loudly. I sighed at the mess that he had made when he kicked that table.

I knelt down to begin cleaning the mess, and Kenshin hurried to my side, helping me pick up the broken pieces of China and wipe the food off the floor. All the while I muttered to myself, but Kenshin did not say a word. When he finally spoke, I jumped and let out a small cry.

"I believe that perhaps you and Sanosuke should speak, Miss Kaoru, and perhaps you should apologize, I say."

The very thought of apologizing to Sano lighted my fury anew. 

"Why would I do that?" I asked incredulously. "He's been a jerk all week. _He _should be apologizing to _me_! I am his hostess, and I have been nice to him all this time, and he doesn't even _care_! He doesn't even greet me when he comes into the dojo anymore!" 

Kenshin did not say anything else, and I just continued in my fury. Damn that man!

* * *

The very next morning, I was calm. The thoughts of my furious battle of words with Sano nearly completely forgotten. Nearly. 

We had never made up or apologized to each other, and that hurt me deep inside. When I saw Sanosuke later that morning he just walked past me without a word, heading off to the Akebeko for more gambling, and so I did not greet him, either. The anger almost re-ignited, but I didn't have the heart to argue. 

Kenshin was gone, somewhere, for I couldn't really find him anywhere around the dojo, and his futon was neat and his room clean. I almost panicked, but then I realized he hadn't left my side for several weeks. Maybe he needed some time… alone. 

So meanwhile, I just decided to head into town. I needed to get a few things from the market. I needed some paper and ink for my calligraphy writing. I had started writing of late- it gave me a little bit of time to relax and not think about anything, especially Yahiko's death. So that was another place of refuge for me. 

As I walked through the streets, I couldn't help but feel saddened when I saw other children Yahiko's age, smiling and laughing innocently and playing among themselves. They had never seen what Yahiko had seen- had never gone through what he had gone through- and lastly, were not half so honorable, brave, and mature as he. Then why, despite all these things, was he dead and they alive? I felt the tears beginning to well up in my eyes and the lump form in my throat, but I forced them far back, as well as the morbid thought. 

I browsed the clothing section. I decided to buy a bit of material. Sewing was a refuge for me, too. After paying the woman, I decided to head off to buy my ink and paper. This required me to walk past the Akebeko. 

Curiously I peered inside, expecting to find Sano there. But he was nowhere to be seen. But I saw someone else…

Tsubame.

She was wiping a table, her face gray and glum. I swallowed, wondering how she was getting along. I decided it might be best for me to check up on her, and Tae, as well. 

I walked into the small restaurant, and Tae, who was standing behind a counter, looked up at me with a wide smile. Tsubame looked up as well, but the look was a complete contrast to Tae's- her eyes were as dark as on the day of the funeral, if not darker. She glanced back down slowly and resumed her work. I tore my eyes away from her and turned to Tae. I forced a smile that I hardly felt like displaying on my face and replied to her greeting.

"Hi, Tae," I replied.

Tae gestured for me to come over to the counter. I did as she asked, and walked up to where she was standing, wondering desperately what she wanted me for. 

She waited a long while before speaking, her eyes darting from Tsubame, still wiping a table, to me. 

"I'm… worried about Tsubame," Tae whispered, licking her lips. "She's been acting like a zombie ever since that Yahiko boy- died. She stated she didn't want a day off but…" Tae paused, seemingly searching for the right words. "Oh, I don't know what to do with her, Kaoru. I'm afraid- I'm afraid-" Tae grabbed unto my hand with both of hers, squeezing for emphasis. A deep, meaningful look was present in her brown eyes, a look she made sure I saw before she finally continued. "-Please speak with her, Kaoru. You… might understand what she's going through- no; you _will_ understand what she is going through. And much better than I can. I just-" Tae sighed. "-I just don't know how to help her."

I waited for a while to digest all this. Then I swallowed, suddenly feeling as though I might soon choke. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I replied. 

"I will, Tae," I whispered back, sighing. "I will try." 

Raw relief washed over Tae's face, and she gave my hand an extra squeeze. 

"Oh thank you," Tae replied, a smile coming over her face. "It means a lot to me- I'm really worried about that girl."

I nodded, giving Tae a tight smile. She released my hand, and drew back away from me, letting out a deep sigh. 

"Um, Tae?" I asked, suddenly remembering the reason why I had peered in the shop in the first place.

"Speak on, Kaoru," Tae replied in an easy-going voice.

"Has… Sano stopped by here?" I asked quietly. 

"Yes, indeed he has," Tae said. She snorted. "He's been drinking a good deal and he still owes me some money." But somehow, despite Tae's rough words, to me she seemed somehow worried over Sano, as well.

"Did he drink a lot today?" I asked, pressing on for the answers I wanted. 

"Well, actually, come to think of it, no he didn't," Tae replied. "He just bought a bottle of sake- it was the real fancy, expensive kind. I was quite surprised that he had the money. After that, he left." 

I nodded slowly. Sanosuke didn't really bother with the more expensive kind of sake unless he was throwing some kind of celebration or party. But why would he do that, now? What was going on?

My questions still bothering me, I said good-bye to Tae and Tsubame, my eyes lingering on the girl a good deal longer than on Tae. Then, I left the restaurant. 

I picked up my paper and ink, which were both quite expensive, as always. I then bought some spices and vegetables that I planned to use in dinner, and a bucket of tofu. It was quite an odd load to carry, and I got some help from a nice child on the way to the dojo. I agreed to give him a few lessons, later for his good help. 

When finally I arrived at the dojo, it was a bit later than I thought. I was relieved and happy to find Kenshin in present in the dojo, washing a load of clothes. He greeted me with a warm smile. It did not seem to touch his purple eyes very much, though- not the way it used to. 

"Hello, Miss Kaoru," he replied cheerfully. 

"Hi, Kenshin," I replied. I looked around. Sanosuke still was not home yet. 

With a sigh, I headed off to deposit the groceries in the kitchen, and take my material and calligraphy tools to my room.

I let out another sigh as I began doing a little writing before dinner. I still felt shaken from my encounter with Tsubame, and my hands often shook as I thought of the bleak look in her dark eyes. It was obvious that I could do no work this way, so letting out another of my deep sighs- I seemed to be sighing a lot these days- I neatly put my working tools away. 

I headed to the kitchen to fix dinner. Kenshin came and sat down on the mats near the table, a distant look in his violet eyes. I was surprised he didn't jump to my aid and help me, but he was once again deep in his thoughts. He was softly stroking the hilt of his reverse blade sword, barely moving and barely making a sound. I glanced back and forth from my cooking and him, hoping to find some thing new about him that I hadn't known before. Yet I knew that wasn't going to happen. He kept a very tight lid on his emotions, and his mind was a fortress surrounded by the strongest walls and archers atop them. As well as knights to quickly whisk all people who walked within twenty feet of it gently away. If you resisted those knights a number of strange things could happen, all of which I did not understand. 

I quickly fixed dinner, and Kenshin and I sat down to eat in silence. We didn't talk as much as we used to, but that was the way things were, now. Sanosuke finally arrived at the house- I heard his footsteps- more quietly this time, but unceremoniously as usual. I sighed. At least he wasn't limping. This seemed to be the new pattern of things. Or at least for a while. Yahiko, I wish you were here…

______________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Hello, all. Or maybe I should say good-bye? Well, anyways, this is the end of this chapter. I hope it was not too morbid or boring for any of you, though I doubt seriously that it was. :D Well, thanks for reading, everyone!

_____________________________________

And here are my **special thanks. **

****

Female Hitokiri Battousai

I know you haven't had time to read this yet. :D But I'm sure you will, so that's why I'm putting you here! Thanks for sticking with me!

****

Dee-chan

Thank you for staying with me, as well. I truly hadn't expected a review from you, but you kept your promise! ^_^ I truly appreciate that! 

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

You were the first reviewer! Thank you so much for staying with me! I didn't know you liked my stories so much. (SNIFF) Thank you! I promise to supply you with more and more chapters, and good luck with your own fanfiction! ^_^

_____________________________________


	4. Confusion

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Er, hi, everyone! Looks like we'd gotten quite a few teary eyes. But I have news… well, come to think of it, that news would just spoil my story! So I have no news. :XD It seems to you all with just have to live through the agony until the story ends, after which I do not know how you'll be feeling. :XD Well, to the story. 

_______________________________________

****

Disclaimer: 

Me: Um, Watsuki?

****

Watsuki: What is it, here to beg for some bonus chapters of Rurouni Kenshin manga? (He is smiling)

****

Me: Er, no. I was just wondering if you could give me some of the rights to Rurouni Kenshin. 

****

Watsuki: Sorry, it's all mine! Hey, but you can have some free manga if you beat me at Samurai Showdown.

****

Me: Er, no thanks, Watsuki.

Well, looks like I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Bye, gotta go! 

__________________________________

****

---Confusion---

Some days went by quickly, and some slowly. I was frustrated. Sano and I began to argue even more, and Kenshin became more distant than ever. I worried about him sincerely, with all my heart, but I truly didn't think that anything was wrong with him.

I had tried to put off the meeting with Tsubame as long as possible. I didn't think I could be of much help to her, but after two weeks Tae, along with my conscience, coaxed me into trying. 

So, I walked into the marketplace, my heart fluttering in my chest. My stomach was in terrible twists, for seeing Tsubame nowadays seemed to have that effect on me. 

When I finally reached the Akebeko, I walked in, searching for the small girl. Tae was wiping down one of the tables vigorously, a mixed look of anxiety and anger displayed on her face.

"Hello, Tae," I said in a hollow voice.

Tae looked up at me, surprised. She smiled, and nearly all of her negative emotions disappeared from her face.

"Why, hello, Kaoru!" Tae replied cheerily. "I wasn't expected you today."

I gave her a tight smile, and her face then darkened.

"Did you come here to speak to Tsubame?" Tae asked.

I nodded. Tae looked relieved, yet still in despair, somewhat. 

"She's hardly working,'' she said. "As you know, this is her job, but she hasn't been doing it." 

"Where is she, Tae?" I asked , my eyes scanning the shop for any sign of the child.

"She's outside, in back of the shop," Tae replied, gesturing without looking. 

I nodded, and walked out of the Akebeko. I turned around and traveled down the ally behind the building. I heard two voices, speaking. When I finally rounded the corner, I was surprised at what I saw. 

Tsubame was leaning against a wall, next to an older boy. She was listening carefully to what he was saying. I hardly recognized her.

Tsubame was as pale and dark-eyed as the day of the funeral- almost. But she had painted her lips red, like Megumi, and wore a fancy, dark blue kimono that would have matched her eyes to near perfection if they had been the way they used to be. It was embroidered with beautiful flowers and leaves. I did not like it completely, though. The neckline was too low, as was the hem, and the kimono had a slit on one side of it, just displaying more skin.

Tsubame and the boy looked up at me, surprised. 

"Tsubame, what are you doing here?" I asked, flabbergasted. 

Tsubame looked down to the ground for a moment. 

"Tsubame, can you hear me?" I looked back and forth from the boy to her. "Tsubame, Tae says you haven't been working. You're not even wearing your uniform."

"She doesn't have to work if she doesn't want to," the boy said. He walked and stood near Tsubame, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

The boy was at least four inches taller than Tsubame. He was handsome, with gorgeous dark hair. His eyes were a dark blue that went well with his black button-up coat and matching trousers. He had a good three or four years on Tsubame, and despite the fact that his smile seemed to hold mostly warmth and courtesy, I could see the near invisible mischievous twist in it. Also, there was something about him that I disliked- and that was not counting the fact that he had his arm around Tsubame's shoulder.

I very nearly snarled. 

"Who are you?" I asked in as polite a voice as I could muster.

The boy just smiled some more. Tsubame began blushing. 

"My name is Wuki Miyazaki," the boy said. "What's your name?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

My jaw tightened. Did this kid _actually _have the _nerve _to play his silly games with me?

"That's non of your business," I growled. I turned to Tsubame. "Tsubame, come with me, we need to talk."

Tsubame shook her head. I softened my voice further. 

"Please, Tsubame," I replied, trying to sound pleading. 

"No," she replied, looking up at me with a level gaze. "Wuki… is my friend." She looked up at Wuki, and gave a smile that hardly touched her eyes when he gave her a reassuring look. 

"See, Tsu wants to hang out with me," he replied, giving me a haughty, challenging look. He looked down at Tsubame. "Come on. Let's us go hang with my friends, shall we?" 

Wuki tried to pull Tsubame along, but she did not follow, at least immediately. I gave her a desperate pleading look, and she turned away, a sad look on her face. Then she let herself be dragged away by Wuki. 

"Tsubame, wait," I called after her. "Tsubame!" 

Tsubame's eyes darted to me temporarily, and she and Wuki stopped walking. She walked over to me, dark eyes studying me. I knelt down before her, ignoring Wuki's mock-impatient attitude. 

"Tsubame, what is happening to you?" I whispered softly. "You're pale, and ill-looking. Tae told me you don't work anymore. Why?"

Tsubame stared at me for a long while, her dark eyes growing cloudy. 

"There's no reason to," Tsubame replied blankly.

"What do you mean there's no reason?" I demanded, my eyes filling with tears. "Tsubame, you've got to hold on. Just relax. Please listen to me. I promise you that you will get over this- you will be just fine, Tsubame."

"There's nothing to get over," Tsubame said in a hard voice. 

My emotions then seized me, and I grabbed Tsubame's shoulders tightly. 

"Tsubame, listen to me!" I said in a harsh whisper. "Look at you! You've painted your lips, and your kimono is one of the most indecent things I have seen a girl wearing!" 

Tsubame's face turned to ice. 

"It's not indecent," she replied. "It is one of Wuki's favorite colors. And Wuki says that I am beautiful with my lips painted." 

I squeezed my eyes shut, ready to scream, but instead, shockingly, my voice came out in pure calm. 

"How old is Wuki? Thirteen? Fourteen? _Fifteen? _Tsubame, you are a ten year old girl," I replied firmly. "What would Yahiko say if he saw you cuddling with Wuki? He would be angry- his heart would be broken! Do you think he saved your life so that you could waste it away in such a life style? Tsubame-"

"Yahiko's dead," she said, cutting me off. "If he loved me so much, why wouldn't he just let me die? At least I would've been in peace." 

I stared at Tsubame in pure horror, her words as effective as a slap in the face. My vision blurred with sudden tears. 

"Tsubame, Yahiko died- he left us all because he wanted you to live," I said, swallowing. "He did all of that, for you. He died in peace… he died in peace because he knew you were alive and well." 

Tsubame stared at me for a long moment.

"Well- well- I have Wuki now," she replied sternly. "I don't care about Yahiko anymore. He never called me beautiful or nice. Also…" Tsubame paused for a moment to swallow, and the rest of her words came out unsteady. "I'm- I'm not going to let my heart be broken because of him. Wuki's more fun, and he tells me everything is going to be all right, and that he likes me. Wuki says I shouldn't let sorrow over… over Yahiko take me to the grave with him. I won't, Kaoru, I won't!" 

"What in the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed, my temper flaring up suddenly. "You always say Wuki said this, and Wuki said that! Wuki doesn't love you, Tsubame! He doesn't care about you at all. Wuki is a sly fox- he is a liar!"

"No he's not!" Tsubame retorted hotly, shoving me away from her suddenly. Her eyes filled with tears. "Wuki cares about me! He does!"

Tsubame began to cry- trembling, shaking sobs. She rubbed at her face vigorously with the edge of her kimono sleeve.

As if he were her loving savior, Wuki flew to her side, hugging her close to himself. He gave me an accusing look, and then spoke comforting, coaxing words to Tsubame, and the two of them walked away.

I glared after Wuki, but inside I felt hurt. Tsubame's words rang in my head… _Yahiko is dead… _

I stood up from my place on the ground, and rubbed some of dirt off my kimono. I very nearly reached for my bokken- to smash something or someone in my sheer frustration and pain, but then I realized I didn't have it. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I flipped around, ready to glare at a person who was disturbing my concentration during such a vital moment. I was only a faintly surprised to find Tae standing in the ally way. The look of anxiety and sorrow in her brown eyes told me that she was aware of the fact that things had not gone well at all.

"You… heard the shouting, didn't you," I asked. It was a near croak. 

Tae nodded slowly. 

"I take it that things did not go very well," she replied. 

I shook my head.

"Far from it," I replied, a small amount of sarcasm evident in my otherwise bare voice. 

"I'm sorry for putting you up to this-"

"No, it's all right," I replied quickly, and bitingly.

Tae walked over to me, and gave my arm a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sure you did your best, Kaoru," she replied.

I nodded numbly. Evidently my best had not been enough. 

"You look pretty down, Kaoru," Tae said softly. She gave me a tight smile. "Do you feel like something to drink."

"No thank you, Tae," I said just as softly. "I think I'll just go home, now."

Tae nodded.

"Well, thank you for coming, Kaoru," she replied. "Thanks for trying so hard to help."

I nodded. Then Tae and I exchanged farewells, and I walked out of the ally way and into the street. 

When I finally arrived home, I found that the laundry was not done. Which was a complete surprise, seeing that was always something that Kenshin made sure was done. 

Sano was outside, practicing his dice throwing. He was muttering to himself, as well, as if it was the most important thing in the world. From what I saw, in his little simulation world that he'd suddenly created, he was losing terribly. 

I continued through the dojo, ignoring Sanosuke's dark mood. If he thought he could find comfort in throwing a pair of dice around like a fool, then he'd have to be told otherwise- but not now.

When I finally found Kenshin, he was in the front of the dojo. He was standing upright, frowning as if in deep thought. He touched his sword occasionally. He had the frightful look on his face, and I thought it might be best to leave him alone. However, I battled several emotions of mixed worry and sadness in my mind, and I finally decided to approach him. 

He seemed not to notice me coming. I reached out, my heart pounding, and softly touched his hand. He jumped, hand seizing his sakabato nearly faster than I could blink, halfway drawing it. He blinked uncertainly when he saw me. I stepped back away from him, my eyes widening by the minute as they darted almost involuntarily from the sakabato to Kenshin.

"K- K- Kenshin?" I stammered, fright seizing me. 

Kenshin slid his sword back fully into its sheath, and when he looked at me, his face softened to such a degree of apology and sympathy that I nearly began to cry. 

"I apologize Miss Kaoru," he said. "This unworthy one has no excuse for his actions, that he does not." 

"It's- it's all right Kenshin," I replied softly.

Kenshin turned away from me, that distant look coming back to his face. I waited a while before speaking.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin snapped back out of his trance and looked down at me. 

"Are you all right?" I asked worriedly. 

"Yes, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin replied, giving me a small smile that faded almost the instant it came to his face.

"You- didn't do the laundry today," I said. 

"Oro!" Kenshin cried in the sudden remembrance. "I apologize, Miss Kaoru. I shall go and do it now, I say."

Kenshin tried to walk away, but I stopped him by touching his arm. 

"Kenshin, are you sure that you are all right?" I asked, growing more worried by the instant.

Kenshin gave me his classic Rurouni smile, and it nearly broke my heart.

"Yes, of course, Miss Kaoru," he replied cheerfully. 

I held his hand in both of mine and looked deep into his violet eyes.

"Kenshin," I said levelly. "If something is wrong, please tell me." 

Kenshin looked at me for a long while, but he did not speak.

"Please, Kenshin," I begged softly. "Please tell me what is wrong." 

"I… don't exactly know, Miss Kaoru," he replied. His eyes grew distant, again. "It seems that… I am unsure of what it seems like, Miss Kaoru."

"Please tell me the truth, Kenshin," I said pleadingly, my eyes filling with tears. "I know something is wrong," I sobbed out. "Oh please tell me!"

Kenshin looked at me with even a more sympathetic look, and it caused me to break out into tears. I did not even know why I was crying, just that it had started suddenly. 

Kenshin embraced me in a gentle hug, and I wept on his shoulder.

"Shhh, Miss Kaoru," he said. "Don't worry over me. I am unworthy."

I did not say anything, just wept harder. Everything was so… confusing. 

______________________________________________________

****

gip-k's: Post Chapter Statements: -Not much development here, just more sorrow. (SNIFF) It was quite painful writing about Tsubame and Wuki. We all know his "true" intentions, and it pains me to have to say things just might be able to get worst than this. u_u I apologize if things have been a little hard on my readers, but this is a Tragedy/Drama. I can't advise you to stop, because it seems that when people read a sad story, they keep reading it until the end. You'll just have to stay with me.

_________________________________

And here are the **special thanks**. 

****

( )

Thanks to my anonymous, nameless reader! -_- I fear that I discovered too late that an Asia people are cremated. -_- I guess things will just have to be the way things will just have to be. 

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

Thanks for all your reviews! ^_^ I love them! 

****

Dee-chan

Hey, thanks for the reviews. The way you're going, you will be able to predict the entire story even before it's over! ^_^ You always seem to know what I am going to do, even when I haven't told ANYONE! I hope you're enjoying the story, and please stay with me!

****

Brittanie Love

Hey, big thankies for reviewing! I hear that you cried when reading my story. (SNIFF) That honors me because that means that I actually wrote it right and it isn't corny or anything like that. It is REALLY supposed to be sad, and I succeeded. ^_^ So thank you, and stick with me! 

_____________________________________


	5. Loss of Friendship

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hello, all. Welcome to the fourth chapter. As you can see, things are not going to well for those of the Kenshin Gumi right now. -_- I guess there isn't much more to say, except encouragement that you read on. ^_^ Hope you all are enjoying it- is that word rightfully used? ^^'

__________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: **squashes the crap disclaimer and then tears it to pieces** ^_^

________________________________

****

---Loss of Friendship---

I was severely vexed with myself and with everyone around me. Each time I saw Tsubame she was with Wuki- that shameless lout- and looked utterly sad. She laughed with him at times, though, and it seemed that even if she were getting better, the moment Wuki left her alone- as certain he would- she would be worst than ever before.

And then there was Sano. It seemed that our arguments had gone too far, this time…

Sano and I were sitting down at the table, eating, across from each other as usual. Sanosuke seemed somewhat better than usual, but I was in a flurry. Kenshin was outside, doing laundry he insisted that he needed to finish. So there was no one to stop us from arguing once more. 

I don't know why I was so angry, and I don't know what caused the spark to erupt forth- the spark that would set a wildfire larger than I could ever imagine. 

Somehow Sano and I got in an argument- about something, frivolous- useless. 

Maybe it was because I'd cooked fish, that day. It had costs me quit a pretty penny- and it was the finest fish that I'd ever bought. I watched Sano eating it, waiting for his reaction. He seemed to be tasting it- trying to find out the odd thing about the seasoning. 

"I think you put too much salt," he replied. 

I was in a dark mood already, and I took his comment very seriously.

"No I didn't," I retorted snappishly.

"Yeah, I think you did." 

"So," I said, my fury growing. "One day I put too little salt and you say 'oh the food is bland' and then the next day you complain about too much of this and too much of that! Why can't you ever just shut up and be grateful for something?" 

I sat on my mat, fuming. Sanosuke looked at me intently. 

"Why does it always seem like you're trying to pick a fight with me?" Sanosuke asked. "All I f***ing said was that the food was too salty." 

"Oh, now _I _am trying to pick a fight with _you_?" I asked incredulously. 

"You just don't get it, Kaoru."

That was another thing. Sanosuke had stopped calling my Jou-chan, or "Little missy". He had taken a habit of calling me just plain Kaoru. Whether or not I was upset with that, I don't know. 

"What don't I get?" I retorted. "It's you who doesn't get anything!" 

Sanosuke shook his head, muttering to himself. Finally, he looked up at me, his eyes ice cold. 

"What you need to do is stop being such a b**** about everything all the time," he said. "Everyday, I am just going about my normal business, and it just seems like you _have _to pick a fight with me." 

"No I don't!" I shrieked. "You are being ungrateful! Not only that, but you are always going to drink and gamble and do everything else that you do that is wrong!" 

Sanosuke smashed his hand down on the table breaking it. I started for a second, but swiftly regained my composure.

"Damn, Kaoru," he said, obviously unable to hold his temper any longer. "Why the hell can't you just leave me alone? What the hell is this nonsense you keep saying?" 

"It's not nonsense," I said, smoothly rising from the table. "It's the truth!" 

"No it's not!" Sanosuke said. "Why can't you just get over yourself?"

"Because," I said coolly. "this is my dojo. And I can't take any more of your nonsense. If you want to live here, you need to abide by the rules."

"F***ing rules," Sanosuke said. "What rules?" 

"First of all, you need to stop being so ungrateful about everything, and you need to show me a little bit more respect!" I retorted. 

"And just what if I don't." 

I stared down at Sanosuke with blazing eyes. 

"Well, I guess you'll just have to leave," I replied curtly. 

Sanosuke stood up, and glared at me. 

"I don't think I heard you correctly," he said darkly. 

"I said you'll just have to leave." 

"I still didn't here you, Kaoru," he said nearly inaudibly. 

"I said get out, damn you!" I yelled, my temper releasing itself in a flurry of heat.

My words seemed to echo throughout the entire house. Sanosuke stared at me for a long time without speaking, giving me the deadliest, darkest glare I had ever seen in my life.

"Fine," he said in a surprisingly quiet voice. "I'll go. I don't need to stay in this dump, anyways." 

"Fine," I replied hotly. "Just leave." 

With that, Sano stalked away in white hot fury- so strong I could almost feel the wind of it about to knock me down. 

The house doors swung- they swung so violently they were nearly unhinged at Sanosuke's departure. I glared after him. Let him leave! He thought he owned the place, did he? Well then he'd have to find out otherwise.

I just stood in my place for a few moments, and then finally left the dojo, not caring about the broken table and unfinished food. 

Kenshin was standing in his place, staring at me with a hurt look in his eyes. I stormed into my room, and shut the doors behind me. I paced, fingering strands of my dark black hair. 

When I finally went back out, Sano had already packed. He'd put all his belongings in a sack, whatever they were, and was storming out of the dojo. He turned and looked at Kenshin.

"Bye, Kenshin," he said seriously.

Kenshin gave him a small, forced smile.

"Farewell, Sano." 

It amazed me that Kenshin was not going to try and stop him, but then again, perhaps Sanosuke really meant what he said. 

Sanosuke's eyes roved to me momentarily. They seemed to be glaring- yet sad, and searching for some sign of remorse in my expression. I just stared back at him. Then finally, he turned around and slowly opened the dojo door. It creaked a little. Then Sanosuke walked out and disappeared around the corner, not looking back. 

That was when I realized I was hurting inside.

I let him go, though, the realization of Sano's departure not yet sinking in. I had thrown him out, and now he was gone. What to do next? What to do? 

"Miss… Kaoru?"

I flipped around. Kenshin's voice. I realized, as I looked at him, that indeed we were the only two people left in the dojo. And the thought of that left me feeling empty. I could not ask Kenshin to comfort me when I had brought all of this upon myself, could I? Most certainly, I could not leave him alone, either. There was no further explanation to be given- Sano and I had had a fight, and now he was gone. I felt a wave of dismay and shame. Perhaps I should've done otherwise? I instantly squashed the thought. This event had been longtime coming. It was simply meant to be, perhaps. 

But still, I stood there, frozen by the look in Kenshin's amethyst eyes, if they could be called that, now. They were all tinged with blue- nearly overpowering the purple. 

"Yes, Kenshin," I choked. 

"Are you sure that… everything is all right?" he asked uncertainly. 

"O- of course, Kenshin," I replied in as steady a voice I could muster. "I'll be fine."

But I wasn't fine. I retreated to my rooms, my hands shaking as surely as the rest of my body. I sat down on my futon, and hugged my knees close to myself, wishing for a better life. At least I had Kenshin…

* * *

The next day, I went to town, Kenshin right by my side. I simply needed to escape the depression of being trapped in the dojo. We went shopping together. There wasn't much to buy- it was just the two of us, now. 

I retraced my steps a bit so that we could pass by the Akebeko. I pretended that I was engrossed in my shopping, yet in truth my eyes were glued to the little shop- hoping and praying for some sign of Sano or Tsubame- or any of my friends at all. 

To my dismay, no one was there. I tried to suppress my sighs- my disappointment, but it must have flashed across my face clearly, for Kenshin put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I looked back at him, and forced a smile, took his hand in mine, and we continued walking. 

After our shopping was complete, we finally got back to the dojo, the shadows of night just starting to creep up on us. I fixed a quick dinner of rice and tofu, and we ate it in near silence. Well, I say near because Kenshin seemed to be trying to speak; he spoke about things he'd seen in the marketplace, but it was all frivolity that neither of us enjoyed or became truly interested it.

The night finally arrived, and Kenshin and I retreated to our separate rooms and beds. We both blew out or candles, and we both wrapped ourselves up in blankets. 

The only unsure thing that I knew, was that one of us was sad and another heart-broken. I am quite sure that I was heart-broken. I curled up on my futon, tears rolling down my cheeks, depression settling in. I fought the urge to get up and run to Kenshin and sleep the night in his arms and cry on his shoulder- but it was of no use. How indecent that would be! And furthermore, I did not want to disturb him, so I slept a near sleeplesss, lonely night in my own dark room. Could things get any worst?

________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post chapter Statements: -Um, that's the end. -_- I hope it was not TOO morbid. Yes, you are right. Sano got thrown out because of weeks of tension building between Kaoru and him, and Tsubame is still hanging out with that little prick Wuki. -_- So the question hangs over all of our heads… can things get any worst?

Here come my **special thanks!**

Tomoe2Kenshin

Hey, thanks for reading my story! I really, really appreciate that and I sure hope you liked it! 

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

It's you again! ^_^ Thanks for reading my story- can't say that enough times already! I truly appreciate it! 

****

Dee-chan

Hey, I am really glad you could relate to this story- that makes me really happy! ^_^

****

Female Hitokiri Battousai

One of my best friends! ^_^ Thank you for reading- you always read! Aack, you still right angst even angstier than mine! EEEK! I'll see you December 3rd! Hope you'll have had a nice vacation! 

****

Brittanie Love

Top of the list, that you are. ^_~ I'm glad you like this story so much. :D That's why I've been keeping up with updates- there are so many people like you who I can't afford let down! 

_____________________________________

****


	6. Worsening Trials

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hello, all. I finally update, as you can well see. ^_^ I had a bit of writers' block and was working on a different story. Yes, some may count that betrayal. But by now, I have returned, so all is right with the world, eh? ^_^ Oh yes, to ease your nerves I put a little interlude. ^_^

____________________________________

****

Disclaimer: 

****

Me: Go ahead, Kenshin. (nudges him)

Kenshin: (gulp) Um, Miss gip-k owns this story, and all characters that are not seen in the Rurouni Kenshin series, such as Wuki and Raekan. (Looks at me uneasily, but I press him on) I- um- I swear that all that I have is Miss g-

Kaoru: (Smacks Kenshin on the head and he says "Oro!") What is wrong with you! Gip-k doesn't own you! You belong to Watsuki- (then Kaoru gets a mischievous look) Actually, you belong to me. 

Kenshin: ORO?!?!

Kaoru: (dragging him away) Thanks for getting him where I could find him, gip-k. (Winks)

Me: (Smoke is coming out of ears and is glaring at Kaoru) You're NOT welcome. -_- 

Well, you heard Kenshin. Wuki and Raekan belong to me, but everything else belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro- (Glares at Kaoru's back once more and mutters) -and Kaoru. 

___________________________________

****

---Worsening trials---

I never dreamt that I'd lose Sano like that, but I did. I lost him- no; actually, I had thrown him away. I had especially never dreamt that I would actually… miss him. There are just some times when I yearn to see him again. I can't sleep, wondering what he is doing. Most likely getting into trouble. 

Then I worry over Kenshin sometimes, too. He comforts me, but it seems that he is still distant- far away. He gets that scary look on his face more often now, and he acts kind of strange. I just wish I could figure him out. He's like a book that I just can't read. It makes me want to cry out from sheer frustration. 

That was not the worst of my problems. Right when I thought that I could move on- never have to look back again- things just started chipping apart. I almost laughed hysterically- cried in pain… but I was too frustrated to know which to do.

It was a nice, cool evening. The sun was slipping down the trees, sounds of day being replaced by the call of nocturnal creatures. I was too wired to sleep. Kenshin was in his room, resting, but most likely not asleep, either. I didn't even get out of my kimono. I had decided to sit on the steps of the dojo and enjoy the sunset and fresh air. I knew I wasn't going to sleep- not just to be sore and restless- this was much better- much more soothing. On a futon, when all is quiet and you lose alertness, you're mind begins to drift to the past- the events of the day and the days that have already gone by. It was just… frustrating. 

When finally all was cloaked in complete darkness, I sighed. It was really time to go to bed, wasn't it? It was time to go back to that… emptiness and yearning. 

I walked lazily back to my rooms, hoping that tonight would be better than the nights before. I looked up to the sky. No moon, yet. I sighed once more, then turned back to head on my way. 

I undressed for bed, and then lay down. I did not even bother closing my eyes. I just stayed up to think. To think and ponder the events of the past, as I did more often than not. 

I just lay there for hours, for each time I tried to close my eyes, images would suddenly appear, haunting me with the remembrance of my faults. 

Finally, I let out an exasperated sigh and kicked out of my covers. I got out of bed, not knowing what else to do. My night vision was perfect, and that, added to the light outside…

I opened my doors abruptly, and looked skyward. The full moon was up, a shining silvery sphere that brightened the night. I turned back to my room. By happenstance, the light from outside was shining on my bokken, seemingly illuminating it. Also, the light was shining on a darkish blue kimono that was hanging on my wall. I looked back and forth from outside to in, and idea seemingly forming in the space between. 

Before long, I found myself dressed up in that old kimono, hair smartened up a little, and my bokken tied at my hip. I must have been an odd sight to see, but I didn't care. I was stressed out, and was most certainly going for a walk. The moon shone as brightly as possible, almost, and I could definitely use some time alone in tranquility. And perhaps some exercise would help me, too. 

So I carefully opened the doors. Kenshin had sharp ears- well, I hadn't thought of that when I had _first _opened the doors, but I suppose that was because I wasn't really doing anything he wouldn't approve of, just looking outside. He would most certainly be more than a bit curious if he caught me going off in the middle of the night, especially alone. He would probably follow me as my guardian or something, which I wouldn't exactly mind- well, actually I would. I could take care of myself. No need for Kenshin to be getting out of bed to do anything for me. At times, he seemed to think that I was still a small child. 

I sighed. Poor Kenshin. If only he could understand what I was going through a bit more- and if only he would rest at ease more often. 

As I stepped out, I said a silent good-bye to Kenshin and the dojo, and stealthily sneaked out. 

I began my walk, sure to breathe in lots of fresh, cool air. I walked at a steady pace- after all, I was trying to get some exercise. I watched the trees carefully. Someone might try and jump me, but if he did… I smirked. Well, if he did, he'd get a nice little piece of my mind. 

I continued walking, enjoying myself quite a bit. I hadn't known walking could be so relaxing. And speaking of exercise, I needed to practice a little with my bokken so that I could stay in shape. I'd been too distracted all of the time. 

The word "distracted" made a wave of slight sorrow pass over me. Yahiko's death and Sano's departure had been quite difficult, to say the least. _But… _I thought firmly. _I will get through them._

I suddenly realized I'd been walking for a very long time- I could already see the town square. I decided to stroll around there a little bit. 

The prospect of being alone seemed to frighten me a little bit, which was strange. I was not frightened of anything. I squashed the silly thought. I'd walked to town alone hundreds of times before Kenshin and the others arrived. Why should I be afraid to do the same again?

Right about this time, the square was just about empty. There was an occasional passer-by or a person on a night job. And there were a few police officers, how much comfort I should get from _them _being there I did not know. 

Also, there were beggars, and people selling mid-night snacks or something of the sort to the workers, but very little overall noise. 

But then I heard something that caught my ears. Children laughing and cheering, possibly? I did not know, but I was curious. Young people weren't supposed to be out in the streets this late at night.

I followed my ears, which I considered to be quite good, and took a right turn. My night vision was very good now, especially so from being in the dark for so long, and the moonlight illuminated everything. So I could see extremely clearly. 

And what I did see, shocked me to the bone. 

I would recognize those two people on the ground in pitch darkness _miles _away. 

Tsubame was on the ground, and Wuki was on top of her, kissing her face very roughly. Wuki's friends were cheering him on, and laughing and yelling. From what I could see… Tsubame liked it. 

At first my shock overcame my protective instinct- but when the realization kicked in. Well, they were wearing all their clothes, so Wuki wasn't-

Then I blinked, snapping myself out of it.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I demanded angrily. 

Wuki's friends all gave simultaneous starts, and Wuki jumped off Tsubame like she was on fire. Tsubame also tried to jump up, but she fell back down. 

"K- Kaoru?" she stammered, now flat on her stomach and peering up at me with wide eyes. 

I ignored Tsubame almost totally, and looked up at Wuki. He was glaring at me. 

"Why can't you just keep your nose in your own business?" he growled. 

Tsubame was slowly getting up from the ground, now, but I barely noticed that. 

"This _is _my business," I retorted.

Wuki gave me an insolent grin. 

"So, what're you going to do to me?" he asked. 

I pulled out my bokken smoothly.

"I am going to give you a beating you'll never forget, that's what!" I retorted hotly. 

Wuki's friends let out startled murmurs when they saw the bokken, and Wuki for a moment just stood there, staring. Then he and his friends burst out into laughter. My cheeks heated up, but not from embarrassment at all. 

"Oh, so you're going to beat us all up with a stupid little stick?" Wuki asked, still laughing. "You're a- _girl_!" 

Wuki's friends burst out in another round of laughter. I just glared at them. 

Then Wuki had the audacity to ask his petty little friends to "take care of me". I was too angry to laugh or mock them.

When the first clumsy boy came at me, I let out a yell, and I used my bokken to slash across his chest. He let out a cry of pain, and as the other boy came at me, kicked him in the knee. I groaned. Stupid kimono! I had meant to kick him between the legs! 

The other boy was recovering quickly, so I gave him another whack with my bokken, smacking him square in the chest. He fell backwards, writhing in pain. Then I flipped around, and ran backwards a bit. One of the boys charged at me, but I tripped him easily and smacked him in the side with the bokken.

"Take that!" I yelled as he moaned in pain. 

"You stupid little-" he muttered as he grabbed at my feet. He somehow managed to pull me down and I let out a small cry. Not nearly enough to defeat Kaoru Kamiya, so when I fell down, I sat up immediately, and smacked him across the arms with the bokken. This time he let out a _real _yell. That was going to hurt for quite some time.

I scrambled back up, and when the third boy came in front of me, I hit him real hard on the face with the bokken, and I felt his bones smashing in as his nose was broken. He stepped, back, holding unto it, sobbing out. 

Somehow I hadn't managed to see the _last _boy. He came up behind, me grabbing my waist. He was the biggest and the strongest, and he held me tightly as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. 

"Let me go!" I yelled. I fought him and fought him. But then I got an idea…

"YOOOWIEEEE!" the boy cried as I sunk my teeth into his arm. He immediately let me go from the shock, and I kicked him between the legs and whacked him hard on the head with the bokken, rendering him near unconscious. 

By this time I was panting, and I turned back to Wuki, who was staring at me in amazement and perhaps fear.

"This time-" I said. "It's your turn." 

"NOOO!" I heard a small cry, and immediately Tsubame was standing in front of Wuki, arms outstretched in protection of him. 

"Tsubame what are you doing?" I asked, blinking as I stopped my bokken in mid-air.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried frantically. The moonlight caught the plea in her eyes, and it seemed so… touching. 

I heard the boys I'd just beaten up moaning around me, but I ignored them, my eyes fixed firmly on Tsubame. I was still in deep shock at her words, and more so, her action.

"It's okay Little Tsu," Wuki said soothingly. He put his hands on Tsubame's shoulders. "I am alright." Wuki glared at me, but I thought I saw triumph in his face. 

Tsubame lowered her arms, but she continued looking up at me, this time not with pleading, but with strength.

"Leave us alone, Kaoru," she said. "We don't want you here. I am not your friend. I don't- I don't want to _ever_ see your face again. Not ever. I _hate_ you. Wuki loves me, and there's nothing that you can do- nothing you can do to stop it. So just _leave us alone._"

Tsubame's fierce words froze me stiff. They cut at my heart like a knife. 

"Alright," I said barely audibly.

I looked at them once more with ever-blinking eyes. Was it true? Did Wuki really love Tsubame? I looked once more, and then squashed the idea. No, he didn't. He was just a trophy that he wanted to show to his friends. The friends that she had just beaten. 

Yet Tsubame's words seemed to have an effect on me- it seemed that she desired obedience- _expected _obedience. And she was not about to step away from her beloved Wuki, no matter the costs. 

So, I turned around slowly and walked away, not taking much care to step over or avoid the boys lying on the ground. I just kind of dragged myself over them, my mind too stressed out to even understand anything. My eyes blurred with sudden tears. Why? Why did she love Wuki so much? Couldn't she understand that he was just using her? That he was a fake? Why was she being so hard to reach?

I gave a start, and actually even screamed when two hands settled themselves on my shoulders. My heart pounded in my chest, and I flipped around, ready to violently attack whoever was sneaking up on me. My eyes widened at the sight of the person.

"Shush, shush, Miss Kaoru, it is just this unworthy one." 

"Kenshin?" I said, my mind just becoming more confused. I blinked. "What are you -?"

Then it just occurred to me. I should have known that I could not actually leave the dojo without Kenshin noticing, and my assumption that he would follow me would be right in any circumstance. 

I embraced him tightly, my heart flooded with sudden relief. He was exactly what I needed. 

Kenshin made an embarrassed kind of choking sound, so I let him go. 

"Are you all right, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

I nodded vigorously, but then I thought about everything that happened, and tears involuntarily began rolling down my cheeks. Kenshin, ever so gently and carefully, brushed them away. 

"Shhh, hush now, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said gently. "Tsubame will be all right, that she will." 

That only made me sob harder. 

Kenshin and I walked home together. I realized suddenly from his statement about Tsubame being all right, that he knew everything that was going on. I also knew that he'd seen everything, and had followed me as soon as I'd left the dojo. Were I not so broken, I would've snorted. Why couldn't I have Hiten Mitsirugi stealth, too?

Kenshin gently tucked me into bed, and I once more resisted the urge to ask him to stay with me, or to pull him inside with me. I let out a sigh as soon as I was sure he was out of earshot. Another night alone. 

_________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post chapter Statements: -Hello. -_- I guess that was… well… sadder than before, perhaps. You are all probably wondering where this is going to go or how it will end. -_- You'll just have to endure. 

Now here are my **special thanks. **

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

She's always here- she's always there- she's always everywhere! ^_^ Thank you, CFAF, for reviewing. It seems you always read and review just as soon as I've updated, which is very nice. ^_^ I will finish reading your story soon- I get so many author alerts I sometimes forget to read the stories! -_- Sadness. :D Well, thanks again for reading!

I have nine very happy readers who have put me on their **favorites list**. That makes me happy, too! Since I didn't get to check my mail, don't know who else reviewed this time around or who to think! And even if I did, I might now remember! So…

****

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! ^_^

****

____________________________________ 


	7. Departure

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-I say a very somber hello. -_- (Sighs) From here on in… let's just say things are gonna get… well, lets just say a little bit worst. It's been a downhill run ever since it started but this… this is like the grand finale of bad. ^_^ Let the story begin. 

__________________________________

****

Disclaimer: Idon'townrurokendisclaimersarecrappygoodbye.

__________________________

****

---Departure---

I felt groggy and grumpy when I woke up the next morning. I was aching a bit- all that fighting had to have had some sort of an effect on my body. 

I took a nice hot bath that day to soothe my aching nerves. It was a bit odd- too quiet at the dojo today. 

I finished the rest of my bath with a bit more hurry. I dressed in one of my prettiest kimonos- a purple one with flowers embroiled on it and a pink ribbon. I _should _have dressed in my gi, hakama, and wrappings, but I knew that I had no intention of doing any training until later. Besides, maybe Kenshin would want to go to the Akebeko for lunch. The dojo was getting quite boring. 

"Kenshin!" I called, looking throughout the dojo for him. "Kenshin!"

I looked for a long while, my worry starting to kick in. He couldn't have disappeared again, could he have? 

Just as I was about to go into full panic mode, I found Kenshin, sitting on the steps. I let out a small sigh of relief. Kenshin was gazing forward, deep in thought, obviously. What he was thinking about I did not know, except that he once again had that frightful look on his face. 

"K- Kenshin?" I asked a bit timidly.

Kenshin immediately snapped out of his trance, and turned to me in surprise. But slowly, yet surely, a warm smile turned up the corners of his mouth. 

"Hello, Miss Kaoru," he said. "Will Miss Kaoru please sit with this unworthy one?" 

I felt a wave of slight happiness, but also of nausea. Kenshin rarely asked me to sit down with him, but it was a pleasant change. On the other hand, it meant that he might have some bad news to tell me. 

I reluctantly did as he asked, and sat next to him on the steps. For a short while we just watched nature, enjoying the fresh air and the sunshine. We watched birds and flowers, and talked casually about how healthy the trees were and such. 

Then, surprisingly, Kenshin took my hand in his. I gave a start, and immediately looked at him. The look in his purplish eyes seemed to drown me- I was lost in them, for I could see nothing else but the beauty- the sympathy, and the urgent feeling displayed in them at the moment. 

"Miss Kaoru," he said, gently pulling me to my feet. I got up, dazed. 

"Wh- what is it, Kenshin?" I stammered, my heart pounding away in my chest like a hammer. 

"I… have to leave you, Miss Kaoru."

I blinked at his words. They slashed at me like a sword.

"Wh- what do you mean, Kenshin? What do you mean you have to go?" I stammered, now utterly and totally confused. 

"I- cannot explain it, Miss Kaoru," he said softly. The look in those purple eyes did not waver- he did not try to look away- indeed the gaze became more intense. "The wanderer must wander again, that he must."

I was about to ask why, when Kenshin pulled me to him in a tight, yet gentle embrace, taking my breath away. He tucked something in the back of the ribbon in my kimono before finally releasing me. His embrace had paralyzed me completely- I could do nothing but stare at him, speechless as tears rolled down my cheeks. 

With that, Kenshin turned and slowly walked away, not looking back. My eyes followed him all the way to the gate, until finally he disappeared. I didn't know why I didn't say something, why I didn't try to stop him. My chest felt so tight, and my tongue clumsy. 

I blinked in sudden remembrance of the thing Kenshin had stuffed in the ribbon of my kimono. I reached behind me, hands trembling as my numb fingers searched for it. After a few eternally lasting moments, my fingers enclosed on a small folded piece of paper. I quickly pulled it out, nearly ripping it in my haste. I opened it, hands still shaking violently. It was a bit crumbled, as though Kenshin had nearly smashed it but decided against it. _Kenshin… _his name alone sent shivers of icy cool through my entire body- a feeling of emptiness.

My eyes scanned the paper frantically. It was Kenshin's handwriting indeed. Terrible, but with a specialty to it- no one else but him had that writing.

__

My dear Kaoru-dono, 

I do not wish to be a burden to you, so I am leaving you. I am too unworthy to stay in your dojo any longer. I have caused nothing but trouble. I have failed you, Miss Kaoru. I have failed to be of any good use to you, and my presence in the dojo is naught but a burden, I say, and for this I must depart. 

Furthermore, there is trouble down in the south of here, and I did not wish for you to be involved. I surely know that you shall be better off without me, and perhaps you will- perhaps you will find someone else that is better than this unworthy one, and someday you will be happy. I will not interrupt your happiness, Miss Kaoru. This I refuse to do, for it hurts me greatly to see any harm come to you. 

Farewell, Kaoru-dono. 

I re-read the letter over and over. Obviously Kenshin did not want me anymore. What was he saying? He was doing this for _my _good? What good would it do me for him to go away? For me to never see him again? I was _better off without _him? That was far from true!

I read the letter once more. Then it dawned upon me, and with great sorrow, that I had chased Kenshin away, as well. I had ignored his feelings day after day. He had given me all that he had, but I had not given him enough. From this, he probably thought that I hated him, and it was well of him to think so. I had failed _him. _I had failed to give him the affection that he had given me, and I had over and over ignored his good advice during all the fights that I'd had with Sano. I had also failed to realize that he had feelings, as well. He probably missed Sano as much as I did, but I had been too selfish to think about. He and Sanosuke were friends, and so I'd chased his friend away as well as mine. I was just making life miserable for him, and indeed even though I was worst off without him, he was better off without me. 

I had also failed to consider how Yahiko's death had affected him. From that moment, he had probably blamed himself that he wasn't near the rock to Ryo Sui Sen it to pieces, and save him. That was what he had meant by saying he'd failed me, wasn't it? My only student was dead, and he had taken the blame for that. He probably even took the blame for Tsubame's attitude, as I had so selfishly dumped that crisis on his shoulders as well. 

When the sudden realization of my own selfishness hit me, it hit me hard, like a rock in the stomach. I immediately fell to my knees, sobs being wracked out of me. It felt like losing everybody all over again, and all at once. _Because of my mistake. _I was so traumatized. I cried with hard, shaking sobs. I felt as though my life was trickling out of me with each sob- it became increasingly difficult to breathe- to move- to _think. _I wanted so badly to have everything back- Yahiko, Sano, Tsubame, Kenshin… all my friends. Everything I'd worked so hard to earn had disappeared- it was gone. I was just like I'd been before I meant Kenshin… alone. I did everything alone. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I was the worst failure ever known to the planet. 

The ground under me turned to mud for all my sobs, and I fell straight down unto the dirt, holding Kenshin's letter tightly in my hand. I cried and cried and cried- harder than I ever had in my entire life over anything, and then when I could cry no more…

I still cried. 

I think I just passed out right there on the ground, because when I woke up, the entire day was gone. It was dark and crickets were chirping. That…

And I was still alone. 

I finally forced myself to get off of my bed of dirt. I dabbed the tears out of my eyes with dusty hands, and then held the letter close to me. I stumbled into my room. I got dressed for bed. I don't even know how I managed to braid my hair into the loose braid that I kept it in, but I did. Then I just curled up in my bed, and cried some more. I tucked Kenshin's now dirty, even more crumpled, and tear sprinkled letter under my pillow. I curled up in a ball as tight as possible and pulled the covers over my head. Then somehow, I managed to fall asleep, but I was still in a daze.

When I awoke the next morning, all my troubles were back. Even when I looked up at the ceiling, I could still somehow see Kenshin's gorgeous lavender eyes in them, and when I closed my eyes, they were still there. And I saw Yahiko and Sano as well. Oh how I missed them. What would I do if Ayame and Suzume stopped by with their grand-pa? What would I tell them when they found out Uncle Kenny was gone? 

Every time I considered those prospects, I'd just start crying some more. I supposed I'd made a life cycle of sleeping, waking up, thinking, crying, and then going back to sleep, but I did not care. I could not care, now that the man I loved was gone. _You made a pretty good effort of NOT telling him that you loved him while he was here, and not admitting it to yourself, either. _The little voice inside my head snickered. I tried to tuck it away, force it to go away, but it wouldn't. It just kept coming back, haunting me. I cried harder each time. I scarcely got out of bed, nowadays, and when I did I would just collapse unto the floor with tears. I could not stand to look at my own dojo anymore. It was all because of the memories embedded in it- the memories. 

__

I wish someone would come here. I would think to myself painfully. _I am so… lonely. _And I was lonely, and I would most likely die that way. Loneliness…

_________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -(SNIFF) All of you need to be VERY sure you have the song "Starless" on your computers as well as some tissues next to your desk. (CRYING) This chapter was VERY sad I could feel the sad environment coming on. (Blows nose) Must here… Starless. ( SNIFF)

And here (Dabs eyes with tissue) are my **special thanks. **

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

Whoa yes! -_- Um, bad time for that. Well, you were right. It can always get worst, but when and how much are good questions to ask. -_- I hope you have tissues handy. 

****

Female Hitokiri Battousai

Hi, girl! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing once again! I really appreciate it! ^_^ It's sweet to me. (SNIFF) You ARE a good writer no matter what you say- your angst stories are amazingly good. It's like you become a brand-new writer, or something. I see so much talent in there. ^_^ Stick with angst! ^_^ 

By the way, I agree I made have made Sano or Kenshin a bit OOC, especially Sanosuke, but I guess… well, you know he isn't a punk. It wasn't exactly his fault. I meant for the reader to see it as KAORU'S fault. ^_^ But I guess if you're a Kaoru-fan you want to stick with her. ^_^

****

Brittanie Love

Um, I hope this story hasn't been too hard on you. -_- I made it REALLY, REALLY angst and I am aware of that. -_- But listening to Starless can help… in a way. Thank you for reviewing- I really appreciate it. :D

****

Dee-chan

Thank you for all the nice reviews. -_- You seem to be able to predict me so well about what I am going to do. ^_~ I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing…: XD

****

Dragon Ladysupreme

It is funny how you can think you have reviewed a story and you really haven't, lol. ^_^ But that's okay- it can happen to anyone. Thank you for reviewing, too. I'm so happy that you think the story is good. I am still waiting for "Don't Ask" to be updated. ^_^ I can't wait to see what happened to 'Aya'. :D Cheers!

____________________________________


	8. Unexpected Redemption

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-(Loudly and nervously clearing throat) Wow. Already the seventh chapter. It's been a VERY long journey, eh?

****

Rabid Fans: Oh get to the story already! (Throwing fruit and screaming and getting ready to beat me up)

Me: (Timid now) Hey, take it e- OWWW! All right already! Calm down. I am starting the story now, you see? You want to know what's gonna happen to Kaoru, especially you, right fhb.? (Smiles) I notice you are getting restless and annoyed in your reviews and that's a bad thing. As for your suggestions… those were EXACTLY what I was going to do in the first place. (Nodding) Just a tad bit differently. :D 

****

_________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and Kenshin Himura ran away from me. What a terrible loss! (Crying in corner)

___________________________

****

---Unexpected redemption---

This is probably the fourth day since I have had anything to eat. I had not really been counting too well. I just didn't care. My whole world had shattered around me, and now I was shattering, too. 

I was now starting to wonder whether life was worth living anymore. I had nothing. I didn't have even one student, and I most certainly did not have any friends. 

When I finally dragged myself out of bed, I was nearly overcome by tears and nausea. But I braved up for the worst, purposely paying little attention to all that was around me for fear of it choking me.

I walked out of my room, and stumbled through the dojo aimlessly. My dojo. I had it all to myself, now, but I didn't feel happy- I didn't feel happy at all.

I walked through the dojo halls, the wonderful scent of the aging hardwood filling me with deep sadness. This was where all my students used to train. Deep sadness, yes. This place meant a lot too me. 

As I walked through the dojo, I stumbled upon a place that I had not visited in quite a while- my father's room. He was long since dead, but I still felt the pain of his leaving me sometimes. 

His room was very precious to me, but I still considered it his room even so long after he had passed away. I seemed to feel drawn to it, now. Maybe the homeliness of it would be a comfort to me, now that I felt so alone.

So I entered. Everything was exactly as I'd left it. My father's clothing was even still there, even the blue blankets on the futon. So was his small writing table, and the years old ink that I couldn't force myself to throw away. It all carried a rustic scent, and though the room was empty, I felt at peace in it, almost.

I sat right near his table, where I used to watch him work. I just sat there, frozen- silent. I wondered what he might have told me- what he might have been doing- were he still here. I gingerly touched the table's surface, and then placed my hand down on it, rubbing it over the wood as I admired its beautiful design. I let out a sigh. 

As I was starting to rise from my position, I subconsciously brushed my hand under the table. Then I froze. I began feeling more. Edges… something sticking out… Oi! There was a box under there!

I quickly got back into my kneeling position, and gently turned the table upside down. Sure enough, there was a box. It was of similar color as the table, and it was kept in place by latches. I unlatched it from its position, and then pushed back the lid slowly to open it. I gasped. The inside contents were cushioned by beautiful red silk. The beauty of the box shocked me near as much as the contents. Two perfect kunais, or Japanese daggers, had been placed meticulously inside, as well as a small white piece folded of paper. I admired the pretty things for a while, but soon, my forehead crinkled in concentration. What on earth would the man who had invented the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, which did not hurt people but protected them, be doing with two kunais?

Then I remembered the note. I snatched it up hurriedly, reading the small note on the paper. Then I smiled, brightening at the sudden remembrance. My father's brother had given him the kunais for his birthday when I was three years of age. My father had not liked them, and though he hid it carefully until after the party, I had heard him grumbling about, stating his reasons for disliking the daggers and struggling to find a way to get rid of them. He meant it half-heartedly though, and even more so when my uncle died a few months later. So he had kept the daggers, though I had never found out where from. 

Then a sudden wave of sadness came upon me. Oh how I missed my family! Father was mostly what I had, since my mother had died shortly after my birth. Uncle didn't come around very often, and most times he did it was to tease Father. But he had still been a nice man. I think he used to bring me sweets, which my Father prohibited. 

So it had been nice until trouble had come around, and my father had died. Then I had been all alone… until Kenshin had come. My heart immediately felt vexed at the remembrance of Kenshin. How good he had been to me… how he had left me alone, seething in my sorrows. 

I felt very down, right about that moment. I closed the box, and then stood up, deciding to take it with me wherever I was heading. 

I walked throughout the dojo aimlessly as I had before. Each simple place- the trees where Kenshin and I had observed birds- the corners where Sano had sat lazily away from the sun's burn- the yard where Yahiko and I had trained together- filled me with deep and inexpressible sadness. 

I finally stopped, the unshed tears forming a large, choking lump in my throat. I felt myself slowly opened the box in my hand. The kunais glittered ominously in the bright sun. They haunted me as certainly as my past actions and present sad thoughts. _Just die… there's nothing for you to live for, now. You could survive the first loneliness, but you'll never survive this. It was your fault all of this happened. Yahiko would never have died if you hadn't insisted on taking him on that stupid camping trip…_

Tears rolled down my cheeks like waterfalls. Yes… it was all my fault. If I had not insisted that the group go on that trip… if I had… 

I uncertainly put my hand on the hilts of both the daggers. I closed my eyes in concentration- struggling to breathe. My hand clasped unto the daggers, and my other hand let go of the box almost simultaneously, and clattered to the ground with a bang. The now free hand reached for the other kunai. Tears continued running down my cheeks. I tried to study the kunais through my tears. When I had finally forced myself to stop, momentarily, I studied the kunais. They still glittered, but this time… seductively. It was time… Kenshin did not love me. No one loved me. 

With each passing thought I drew the daggers closer to my neck, each one pointed at a crucial vein. The one on my left- if that sunk in, I'd most certainly bleed to death. The other would just help the process. Closer… closer… they were here. I nearly flinched as I felt the cold points of the kunais against my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut as I forced myself to inch them in just a little bit more. I could feel them pressing… my heart pounded. They were pressing to the point of pain… nearly cutting. Anymore and I would die. This was the point.

"Miss- Kamiya?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. The daggers clattered to the ground from shaking hands and then I rounded on the owner of the voice, eyes wide with fright. My heart was beating harder than a hammer. I could not _believe _who I was looking at. 

He was an ordinary young man. He most likely had a few years on me. He wore clothes according to the western style. An old cap, as well as dusty brown pants, white shirt, reddish vest, and a grayish looking jacket. He had an uncertain look in his brilliant brown eyes, and his mouth was pressed in a thin line. He shifted his feet a bit nervously. 

"Who are you?" I croaked, somehow managing to sound as incredulous as I felt.

The young man immediately snatched his hat off of his head, revealing unruly brown hair. He turned the hat nervously in his hands.

"I'm Kazuma," he said in a near shy voice. "Um, Kazuma Zhang." 

I stared at him in blatant disbelief.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" I asked. I itched for him to go away, but was too tired and stressed to yell it out to him. 

"Um, well…" Kazuma stammered. He stopped when he noticed the fallen box and daggers scattered on the ground. Then he looked up at me, his face the image of plain and pure concern. 

"Is there something wrong, Miss Kamiya?" he asked worriedly. 

There was something about his voice- the genuine concern and care. I immediately broke out into rough, shaking sobs. Tears rolled down my cheeks like waterfalls, but I could not stop them. 

Kazuma's eyes roved here and there as if he was uncertain as what to do in this situation. 

"Hey," he said gently as he slowly approached me. "It's okay."

I was crying so hard that I was unable to answer. Kazuma put his hand on my back sympathetically. Then he spoke in a near whisper. "What's wrong?" 

"It's- it's- it's- I- I- Kenshin," I stammered out. 

Kazuma did not seem to understand a word I was saying, from the look in his eyes. 

"What was going on?" he asked. "I mean, when I first came here, you were doing something with those two knives and-" 

"I was going to kill myself," I found myself blurting out through my continuous tears. 

Kazuma's eyes widened, and I felt the hand he'd placed on my back tremble. 

"What- I mean how- but- um- why?" he finally managed to ask. 

I continued to sob, and found myself telling Kazuma the whole story. 

When all was over, he gave me a very sympathetic look. 

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly. 

I nodded, sniffling. 

We spoke a little more, but not much. Kazuma still did not seem very confident that I was reliable to stay home alone. He did not seem to want to leave me, either. 

So, considering the circumstances, as well as the massive size of the dojo, Kazuma decided he would like to stay with me. I did not object. In fact, I felt strangely comforted by it. So I let him stay. 

Kazuma gave me sidelong glances at he picked up the kunais and the box that were strewn on the ground, but said nothing. He carefully put the kunais back in their rightful place, closed the box, fastened it shut, and then stood up from his bent position. 

"Um, these look kinda fancy," he began. "Where'd you get them from, anyways?"

I half-snatched them away from Kazuma, who replied by giving me a hurt look that showed profuse apology. 

"They were a gift," I said a bit snappishly. Then my voice softened. "My uncle gave them to my father as a gift- on his birthday." 

Kazuma nodded slowly. 

"Sorry if I-"

"It's all right," I said quickly, swallowing back tears. An odd silence reigned between us for a few moments. Finally, I broke it, being hit with sudden remembrance of what I was supposed to have been doing. "Oh, yes. I… guess I should show you to your room."

Kazuma nodded, and I led him through the dojo. I could feel his eyes boring into my back. He most likely did not trust me fully, but I did not blame him completely, however irritating that was. 

I showed Kazuma his room in the house. He thanked me, and gave a stiff bow. Stiff because he was obviously nervous. 

"Well, I guess I don't have any stuff," Kazuma said, shrugging. He gave me a tight smile. I struggled to return it, but could not. I just was not in the mood for smiling. 

"I-" I let out a large sigh. "I suppose I-"

Right then I just blacked out. When I came to, I found myself on the ground, and Kazuma leaning over me trying to awaken me. 

"Wh- what just happened?" I asked, confused. 

"You just fainted," he said. "Are you okay?"

I nodded softly, but my head kind of hurt. Kazuma helped me up, and I found myself having to lean on him to stay on my feet.

"Maybe you should go lie down," he said, sounding worried.

I shook my head quickly. 

"No, no," I said. I did not want to return to that lonely bedroom, at all. "What had I been going to say -?" I begin, starting to get confused. "Oi! I said I was going to… fix dinner."

"No!" Kazuma cried. When he saw that startled look on my face, he looked a bit abashed, yet serious. "I mean, if you're tired or don't feel up to it, you don't have to." 

"That's all right," I said, even though I felt dizzy. 

Then Kazuma looked me over a bit, and he asked a question I had not expected. 

"When was the last time you ate anything?" 

The question brought me to alertness. 

"It was… four days ago, or so," I replied, shocked at my own words. "I… don't remember." 

"Wha -!" Kazuma started to exclaim, but stopped himself. "You have to have something to eat."

"I'm not really hungry," I said, eyeing the ground studiously. 

"Miss Kamiya, I don't mean to sound to pushy or anything," Kazuma began, his light brown eyes burning an impression on my heart. "But you've gotta eat something. I mean, you just blacked out." 

I nodded glumly. 

"Hey, I'm not a good cook or anything but…"

So it ended with Kazuma ushering me into the kitchen. He sat me down softly on one of the mats, and set to work. He quickly cooked some vegetables, and odd variety. 

As he worked, I sat at the table, staring into space. _Kazuma is so… nice. I wonder why? _

The sound of a plate being set down on the small table brought me back to alertness. 

The vegetables were over-cooked, and the rice under-cooked. The tofu on the side had a strange sauce on it. The oddest thing was, though, that the food smelled _so _good. My stomach growled. When _was _the last time I'd had food?

"Uh, Miss Kamiya? Is it all right if I -?"

I quickly nodded, and Kazuma sat down across from me. I noticed that he was not touching his food, just looking at me. I stared at him back. Kazuma quickly looked away, wetting his lips nervously and trying to feign nonchalance. 

I began stirring my food a little with my chopsticks, and I noticed Kazuma's eyes rove back around toward me. I looked up at him, and he quickly looked away. I gingerly tasted a bit of the food. 

I was _addicted. _I believed I'd never tasted food so good in my _entire _life. After that…

I ate like a pig. 

I do not know how many _mmhmm!'_s and _uhmm!'s _that erupted from me as I gobbled up the food, but I do know that they were a lot. Kazuma started eating only when I had, and I could not help but notice the proud smile that he was trying to keep from his lips. Men! 

After that, we both retired to our rooms. I said goodnight to Kazuma, and he told me goodnight, as well. I had not realized how exhausted I was until my head hit the pillow. By then, I was sound asleep. 

_______________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Hi and bye to all readers! ^_^ I have finally finished up this chapter. I most certainly hope you have enjoyed it. I loved writing it. Kazuma saved Kaoru's life, and now Kaoru is okay. Well, at least for now. I just had to give her a break, SOME time in the story. Also, for all you YYH fans, you'll probably have noticed that "Kazuma" is Kuwabara's first name. ~_~ Yes, I stole it, lol. :-D 

Well, that's about it! Here are my **special thanks. **

****

Dee-chan

Did you review last chapter? I am unsure. But thanks for sticking with me! ^_^ I'll try and do my best with this story, and all stories I make.

****

Brittanie Love

NO! Even you showed the emotion of incredulity at Kenshin's departure! ~_~ Yes, I KNOW. He did not HAVE to leave, but then again he had to leave. Hey he has an excuse. There was trouble down south! (Pouts) Okay, well thank you for reading the story, and I REALLY appreciate you adding me to your favorites list. ^_~ 

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

Yip-dee-do! ^_^ I'm happy you've been enjoying the story. You were also prepared for the horrible downfall that occurred after Kenshin left. ~_~ Yeah that was VERY depressing. 

****

Female Hitokiri Battousai

Okay, hope I satisfied you this time! ^_^ I try my best, and you know that more than anyone else. :D Thank you for reading my story, and I wish you the best of luck with yours. ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing and reading always, good friend. ^_~ 

_____________________________________

****


	9. Greener Grass, Drooping Flowers

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hello, all. I am quite pleased that you liked that last chapter so much! That makes me EXTREMELY happy. So now, without further ado, let us continue. ^_^

__________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro, its illustrator, writer, and TV series producer. 

__________________________________

****

---Greener Grass, Drooping Flowers---

Soft noises slowly stirred me awake. When I came to full alertness, my eyes burst open, and a gasp erupted from me at the sudden remembrance of Kazuma. 

I hurried out of bed and just as quickly dressed. On previous days I had just worn whatever I wished, but now- now I had a guest. I had to make a good appearance. 

I spotted Kazuma walking about just as I opened my doors. 

"Oi! Good morning, Miss Kamiya," Kazuma said, tipping his hat a bit nervously.

"Good morning, Kazuma," I replied softly. 

I noticed that Kazuma was already all dressed for the day, his coat and everything put on like he was ready to leave.

"Did you- sleep well?" Kazuma asked a bit uncertainly. 

"Yes," I replied blankly.

I got a sudden uneasy feeling in myself as I remembered yesterday's events, and how I had nearly-

"Uh, Miss Kamiya I have to go now," Kazuma replied uneasily, interrupting my thoughts. He spoke in a quieter voice. "My apologies, Miss Kamiya, 'tis just that I've gotta go to work now." 

__

Work… I thought silently. I felt deep regret for a moment, but instantly squashed it. I would not get depressed again.

"Will you be all right?" Kazuma asked worriedly. 

"Um, yes!" I exclaimed putting on a quick smile. "It's just that I- I did not want you to leave without having breakfast!"

"Oi!" Kazuma exclaimed, a soft smile touching his lips. "I almost forgot myself." Then Kazuma became serious. "Um, you don't have to fix it or anything-"

I waved my hand.

"No, it's nothing!" I replied, forcing another smile. 

Kazuma still looked a tad bit worried, but he followed me into the kitchen, and I prepared a quick breakfast. I did not know why I felt so… shaky. I ignored the feeling, though, and continued my cooking. 

I put the food in front of Kazuma first, and then sat down myself. I started eating, not enjoying it much, but then when Kazuma tasted it…

"Miss Kamiya!" he exclaimed, his face full of bliss and joy.

I almost dropped my chopsticks.

"Y- yes?" 

"This food is… is delicious!" he exclaimed. "I've never tasted such good food in my life!" 

A smile involuntary made its way unto my lips, and I blushed at his praise. 

"R-really?" I asked timidly. 

Kazuma's mouth was too full for him to speak, so he just nodded. My face grew positively warm. I was too abashed to even finish my breakfast. 

I cleared the table, and Kazuma sat lingering there for a few moments. He soon stated that it was most likely time for him to head out. I followed him to the dojo gate, and before he left, he turned to me. His golden brown eyes were filled with an emotion I could not decipher, but it was so strong that I was left frozen, with naught to do but blink. 

"It was… very nice meeting you, Miss Kamiya," Kazuma said. 

"It was nice meeting you, too, Kazuma," I replied softly. 

Kazuma then turned to leave, but then he turned again. 

"It is all right if I- come visit you again some time?" Kazuma asked. His voice sounded uncertain, eyes filled with eagerness. 

"Uh…" I said, his gaze causing me to stammer. "I guess that would be all right." 

Kazuma nodded softly, and then bowed before he departed out through the gate. 

I did not know why I felt so… jumpy, but I did all the same. Quite… odd. 

I walked back into the house, still dazed. I decided to go ahead and do some calligraphy writing, which I had not done in a long while. 

So, I began, slow, sweeping strokes. I was doing that for quite a while and after an hour or so I got up to take a break. I noticed my bokken, hakama, and gi sitting neatly in a corner in my room, and realized suddenly that I had not trained in a long while. I felt a tiny feeling inside of me as I touched the hilt… pain. I decided I would train- but not now, later. 

I suddenly realized that nothing had been done since Kenshin had been left. There was laundry, floor wiping, sweeping, and lots of other household chores that needed doing. So I spent the rest of the morning tidying up. 

By the afternoon time, everything was clean and tidy, and I felt refreshed. It felt strangely satisfying to be up and about again, somehow. 

I checked the food stock to make sure I did not need to go to the market again. Well, without Sano sneaking around the place and constantly filching food off of me, I had quite enough for just myself. Thoughts of Sano filled me with a small bit of guilt once more, but I squashed it. There was no need for me to sink back into depression again. 

The sun was high in the sky, which meant the afternoon was already here. Well, I'd gotten a lot done, but now, it was time to train. 

I picked up my bokken and headed out into the training yard. I got myself into a fighting stance. I closed my eyes, exhaling softly. I needed to relax- to concentrate. I slowly felt myself drifting… finally all my emotions were one. All contained as the fuel that I would use for my strike. Waiting… waiting… I lifted the bokken slowly above my head. Then…

"HAHH!" I brought the bokken down with a loud cry, my eyes bursting open. It was… terrible. The hit did not cause the air to beat at my bangs, nor produce the swishing sound I was accustomed to hearing. I frowned. Then, I closed my eyes, and tried the strike again, this time, using more of my emotion, strength, and being. 

"HAAHHH!" 

It was better, but not much. I continued practicing. I tried hitting more. I fought against an imaginary opponent. I began to sweat profusely as my training continued. _With all my being and my strength… _

When the sun was beginning to slip beneath the trees I was still training. I was sweating, and my joints ached slightly, but I refused to quit. I had to do my very best… I had to make up for all those lazy days… 

"Miss Kamiya!" 

The sound of that voice startled me, and I nearly dropped my bokken. My eyes widened, and I flipped around towards the source of the sound.

"Miss Kamiya, are you home?" 

"Kazuma…" I mouthed in surprise. 

I rushed towards the gate as fast as I could, nearly tripping over my feet. My heart pounded in my chest. I had not expected him…

"I'm… here," I said, struggling not to pant. 

Instead of his usual polite bow, Kazuma looked at me with raw astonishment. He blinked, and looked me over. 

"Miss… Kamiya?" Kazuma asked, a confused look over his face. "What are you wearing?" 

I looked myself over, and started when I realized that I was still in my gi and hakama, and covered with sweat. I was not in a very presentable state. 

"Mou!" I said. My cheeks grew warm. Wait… why was I blushing like a silly little girl? I had NOTHING to be ashamed of! 

"Why do you have the -?" Kazuma's eyes roved over to the bokken in my hand. 

"Oh!" I said, holding it up. "You mean this?" 

Kazuma nodded, a mixed look of worry and astonishment present on his now pale face.

"This is a bokken," I replied. The look on Kazuma's face just embarrassed me further.

"Oh of course!" Kazuma said in with the sudden realization. He blushed a pure scarlet. "I had, er, um, forgotten that you, erhm, practiced Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Um, this is your dojo, of course, but I guess it's just that you look so-" I waited for him to finish, and he blushed even a deeper scarlet. "Um, so… strange out of, erhm, women's clothing, I guess." 

Then I noticed that Kazuma was trying to avert looking at my- I almost beat him with the bokken, but instead I found myself smiling and saying…

"Of course. I have got that one before." 

Then I remembered… Kenshin had first seem me in a gi and hakama so he had said I looked weird in _women's _clothing. I frowned. _Kenshin… _

"Miss Kamiya?" Kazuma said, noticing my faraway look.

"Mou! I suppose I ought to get cleaned up," I said with a weak smile. "I'll be right back. Just give me a chance to take a bath." 

Kazuma nodded, though he was still trying to avoid looked at me. I walked away, and felt his eyes boring into my back. I looked back around, and Kazuma turned quickly away and started whistling some tune that he'd so suddenly made up. Humph! Did he think I did not notice him _admiring _my figure? I smiled softly to myself as I continued to my room to retrieve a kimono. 

I had a hard time choosing, though. I had already decided in my mind that I would wear my most beautiful kimono, the purple one, all embroidered with flowers and that had a pink velvet bow to match it. Where _was _it? I searched for it, letting out curses. My room was in disarray by the time I had finally found it, and in my eyes, by then, it looked like an angel's gown. I picked it up with a sigh of relief, and then retrieved my bow. I dropped my bokken in the corner, gathered my clothing up in a bundle in my arms, and then headed out of my room. Kazuma was waiting _still _pretending to not look at me. 

"Don't peek!" I scolded him. 

Kazuma's face, finally started to clear up, became crimson again. 

"Hai (Yes), Miss Kamiya, I'd never do that," he said quickly, glancing at me in a sideways kind of way. 

I blushed a little at his blushing- silly me! -And then hurried off to the bathhouse. Luckily, I'd already been heating water, so it was not long before I was sinking into the warm water. The aroma of the sweet soaps was tantalizing, and I inhaled it contently. Ah, I almost never wanted to leave. 

But I _had _to get out, for Kazuma was no doubt waiting for me. As I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself, I froze. Wait a minute… I had not prepared dinner! Oh no! 

I dressed hurriedly, and smartened up my hair a bit, and then hurried out of the door. I nearly knocked Kazuma over. When he came to, he looked at me, blinking. His eyes were filled with that look that I'd seen the day before. My navy orbs met his brown levelly, but this time he did not turn away. 

"Miss… Kamiya," he breathed, voice filled with ecstasy. 

I tore my eyes away from his. 

"I- forgot to cook dinner," I said softly. I could not make myself meet his gaze. "Uh, I guess I should hurry then."

I stepped away from him, leaving him standing there star-eyed. _Star-eyed… _was that the proper way to describe it?

I hurried about the kitchen feeling… jumpy. I felt like my hands should be shaking violently as I reached for the China plates stored in the cabinet, but they were not. 

"Do you need some help, Miss Kamiya?" Kazuma asked as he entered the kitchen.

I nearly dropped the bowl. I closed my eyes, and let out a deep breath to calm myself.

"N- no thank you," I croaked. 

I continued with the cooking, quite aware of Kazuma standing behind me. _Do your best, do your best… _I told myself. Then I was aware of a strange smell coming from the rice pot. 

"Oh Kami!" Kazuma cried, rushing over to me. He quickly poured water over the rice, and I blinked still dazed. Then I realized… I had forgotten to put enough water on the rice! 

With a similar cry, I quickly began helping Kazuma to douse the rice with water. We both coughed at the smoke erupting from the pot. Kazuma looked at me in bewilderment, and I looked down, cheeks growing warm. 

"Well," Kazuma said a matter-of-factly. "Looks like we'll be having no rice tonight." 

I looked up at him, and noticing the amused smile on his face, burst out into laughter. He began laughing as well. 

"I'm so sorry Kazuma," I said, cheeks red. 

"Ack! It's okay, Miss Kamiya," Kazuma said with a wave of his hand. "Um, though it does look like you should stir those vegetables before they get too cooked on the bottom-" 

I flipped around suddenly, and quickly began stirring. 

"Mou!" I cried. "What a disaster!" 

Kazuma helped me with the rest of the cooking, and we managed to have perfectly well cooked tofu and a lot of soggy vegetables salvaged for dinner. 

We sat down on mats around the small table, and I began to eat. Kazuma ate as well, and I stifled giggles behind my hand as he waved his hands in the air as his mouth burned. 

"You're supposed to cool it a bit, first, I think," I said, still laughing. 

Kazuma's face was positively red as he swallowed the food down.

"Ouch," he moaned. I laughed more. He gave me a timid, embarrassed smile. "Ah, Miss Kamiya I thought you were nicer." He teased. 

We finished our meals pretty much in silence. I decided to go outside and sit on the steps after dinner, since Kazuma had offered to help with the dishes. 

After a few moments, Kazuma joined me. The crickets were already starting to chirp, and all that was left of the daytime sun was a faint glow coming from the space beneath the trees. I watched casually as solitary bird flew across the sky, and found a place in the branches of a faraway tree. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered that before I had sat here with Kenshin, but I quickly dried them and swallowed down the lump in my throat. 

"Don't cry, Miss Kamiya," Kazuma's voice was a faint whisper beside me. I started, having forgotten that he was there. 

"I'm… sorry, Kazuma," I said replied softly. "It's just that I-" I dabbed at my eye with the sleeve of my kimono. 

"It's all right to tell me, Miss Kamiya," he said softly. His words seemed to hold a strange strength, and his eyes glowed as he peered down at me. The tenderness in his voice prompted me to go on. 

"I miss Kenshin," I said with a sigh. "I wish he would come back."

Kazuma did not say anything then, for a long while. 

"What was he… like, Miss Kamiya?" 

Kazuma's voice held uncertainty, as though he was near afraid of the answer. But I dismissed this, for there was overwhelming compassion in his voice. 

"He was…" I started, pausing momentarily. "Not very tall. Only an inch or so taller than me, and often times when you look at him, all wearing his… um, purple patchy kind of gi, you'd think he was a… bum, or something like that. He had this long, fiery kind of hair," A lump formed in my throat as I remembered him. "He- he was… gentle. He was very gentle and kind. He was… very strong, though. You would not think he was when you first looked at him. And…" I paused for a moment, not sure to give a crucial detail. "He had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek." Kazuma gasped at that, but I continued on. "And he had…" My voice finally broke. "He had… these… eyes. These beautiful, lovely violet eyes. You could almost see his… his very soul in those eyes. His- pain." 

I felt a shiver run through me. The tears were now flowing down my cheeks, freely. 

"This was the man that you… loved?" Kazuma said barely audibly. 

"Yes," I stammered, my voice completely and totally broken, now. Kazuma hesitated for a moment, and his brows were furrowed in concentration. 

"I… remember… seeing him, with you," Kazuma said, sounding disturbed. "In the marketplace. He had a… a sword that he always kept with him."

"Yes," I sobbed out. 

Now I was sobbing loudly, now. 

Kazuma put a sturdy, yet gentle hand under my chin and lifted it. I gasped, frozen by his touch. 

"Please don't cry, Miss Kamiya," he said softly.

I looked up into his brown eyes. His hair seemed lit afire by the setting sun, and he had the most sympathetic expression on his face that I had ever seen. 

"Why -?" I began, not knowing what to say. I turned away from him, and he withdrew his hand. 

"Did I -?"

"No," I said quickly. I got up from my seat on the steps of the dojo. Kazuma stood up, as well. 

"Do you want me to leave, Miss Kamiya?" he asked, as though reading my mind. 

I looked up at him. The hesitancy… the sadness… I could hardly bear to look at him, but I did. 

"Yes," I replied softly. 

Without word Kazuma bowed, and began leaving. 

"Wait."

Kazuma stopped in his tracks, and turned to me. I looked at him levelly. 

"Call me… Kaoru," I said in a barely audible voice. 

Kazuma nodded, and his eyes seemed to… brighten, somehow, though the concern was still there. 

"Good-bye, Kaoru," he said just as inaudibly. 

"Good-bye, Kazuma."

Then Kazuma walked out the dojo gate. He had never said he was not coming back, and I knew he would but… I felt the pain as though I was losing him forever. 

_________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Hello all. (Heh) I sure hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I know you probably wanted more to "happen" in this chapter but I'm afraid some of you might not know that separation from beloved people is no easy task. I _know _it so do not say "oh just hurry up!". Take things patiently, please! You've been very patient I know so, so I'm sure you'd understand I am trying to make this story of reasonable length and also not making it corny. I WILL not! ^_^ Okay after that bit of ranting here are my **special thanks. **

Xkamori

You rock. ^_^ Thank you SOOO much for reading my story. (Smiling) It even made a boy almost cry. ^_^ I'm so glad I have succeeded in being good for the interest of boys and girls. :D It was what I was trying to do all along but somehow only girls reviewed me! ^_^ So you liking my work is a big accomplish for me. Thanks, Xkamori! 

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

Sha-la-la-la! Yes, Kaoru's cheering up. Everyone seemed really glad about that and you always seem to be the first to review every chapter! ^_^

****

Tomoe2Kenshin

You are so cool, girly! ^_^ I love that you love this story! I had thought you had forgotten me. (triple pouts). 

****

SaffDragon

I can NOT believe I had continually forgot to thank you for all your reviews. You're very cool in my book, so do not worry about that! :D

****

Dragon Ladysupreme

Hi ya! :D Thank you for reviewing, Aya! I really appreciate that. Well, I guess you could say the Kuwabara thangy was inspired partially by you. -.- You got me feeling sympathy for the poor ugly fellow by calling him baka. Good for you! ^_^

****

Brittanie Love

Continuing to cheer up from your awe-stuck-ness, lol. :D Yes, Kaoru is cheering up, and this is still a great fiction! Thanks a MILLION for all your nice reviews and I think you like this story more than anyone else! And I appreciate that VERY much. 

****

Female Hitokiri Battousai

Here's your forever-desired update! I am so glad you like this story so much. And may you get well and stay well forever! ^_^

****

QueenKagom

I know you probably meant "Queen Kagome", lol. (typo, maybe?):D Thank you for reviewing! All new reviewers are precious in my eyes! :D Cheers!

_________________________________________

And to all those who have reviewed before and continue to review **thank you **for all your beautiful support. 

_________________________________________


	10. A Change

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hello all! Yes… this is the NINTH chapter of SGCG2! I am so glad we've made it this far. 

____________________________________

****

Disclaimer: (Grabs Kenshin) He's mine I tell you, mine! 

****

Kenshin: Ororororororo! (I… can't… breathe…)

****

______________________________________

---A Change---

I woke up the next morning feeling… odd. I felt empty, in a way. 

I got out of bed, then swiftly cleaned myself up and dressed. When I finally reached the kitchen, I opened the cabinet.

"What?" I shrieked. "It's… _empty_?"

I knew I had not been robbed… but I supposed we had wasted a good deal of food the day before. It was to the market I went. 

I began my shopping in the paper section, as I always did. I was running a little thin on money, but not significantly. That just meant that I would have to find a few more would-be kenjitsu students to train. It was nothing overly significant.

After browsing the marketplace for a few moments, and having a woman _actually _convince me to buy some of her perfume, I was in full shopping mode. Nothing could get me out of it, or stop me from finishing my goal. To the produce stands! 

As I was inspecting some vegetables, I felt two hands on my shoulders. I gave a start, and turned to round on the person who was touching me. I blinked.

"Kazuma?" 

Kazuma was rather dirty, and wearing his hat and work clothes, but the concern on his face made him look like an angel. His hands stayed still on my arms, squeezing them to the point of near pain. 

"Kaoru…" he said softly. "Kaoru, I saw you in the marketplace and I couldn't help but feel drawn to you."

I gave a sidelong glance at the man who owned the stand, who was looking at Kazuma suspiciously. Then I realized what I was smelling from Kazuma… _fish_! 

"W- what do you want?" I asked, trying to meet his brown-eyed gaze as levelly as possible. 

"I came to apologize, Kaoru," he said. "My actions of yesterday were… too…"

"Is thus mon botherin' ye, Missy?" 

"Um, no!" I said, giving the man at the stand a look that told him to scram like a scared cat. He didn't, for which I was only a trifle annoyed. I returned my gaze to Kazuma, and concentrated on him. My heart flowed with pity. 

"Of course," I said, momentarily looking down at the ground before saying the rest of my words. "You are forgiven."

Kazuma released my arms immediately, and let go a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said softly. I nodded in reply. "If you will please forgive me, Kaoru," He said softly. "I must be heading back to work." 

"Where do you work?" I asked as he was in the middle of his bow. 

"I work odd jobs at the docks," he said. "Cleaning, packaging, and helping to mend the ships." He looked at me uneasily, as though he thought I would be disappointed. "It gives me a lot of good money, though." He added a bit slowly. 

I nodded.

"It sounds good," I said. _Odd jobs? _"I'm sure you work very hard." 

Kazuma nodded and smiled at that one.

"Hai, I do," he replied happily. 

"Well I guess you should be going-"

Kazuma gave a start.

"Oi! Almost forgot," he gave me a wry smile. "See you later, Kaoru."

I gave returned Kazuma's smile, and gave him a small wave to accompany it. Then he scurried off. 

* * *

After that instance, things only improved between Kazuma and I. He came to visit me every night, save the nights that he was too busy- and then he would come in the morning. So it's safe to say he visited me every day, and the week flew by joyfully.

On Friday, when Kazuma and I were eating dinner, I noticed Kazuma gazing at me. This time, since I knew him so well, I did not just ignore it. 

"Why do you always look at me like that?" I asked teasingly. 

Kazuma started.

"Look at you how, Kaoru?"

"You don't _actually _take me for a fool do you, Kazuma?" I said, looking at him levelly. I smiled. "You've been gazing at me like that all evening."

"Hai, Kaoru," he said, face serious. His eyes were shining, though. "It's just that you're so… beautiful." 

The night continued on awkwardly, and once Kazuma had left, I began giggling uncontrollably. I slept better than I ever had, that night. 

Then on Sunday, came the true change…

* * *

I heard someone call at the gate, and I knew it was Kazuma. I was dressed in one of my finest kimonos- my yellow one with the white and orange swirly lines on the left-hand corner above the breast. I hurried to the gate, and gave him my brightest smile. 

"Hello, Kazuma!" I cried. 

"Hi, Kaoru," he replied cheerfully. He sniffed the air. "I smell something good."

"Yes," I replied. "It's dinner, silly."

"Mmmm," Kazuma said contentedly. "I cannot wait to eat." 

"Then come on in!" I said with a smile. 

Kazuma and I were soon seated at the small table on mats, but the moment we sat I noticed a change in Kazuma's attitude. He seemed to be... anxious. 

"Are you all right, Kazuma?" I said, momentarily setting down my chopsticks.

"Er, no- I mean, yes- uhm, of course, Kaoru!" Kazuma exclaimed. He began digging into his food with his chopsticks. I shrugged, might well eat, too. 

After gobbling down so much food so fast that our stomachs bulged painfully, we sat down outside to watch the sunset. Kazuma and I watched quietly. I had taught him to how to understand and to enjoy nature. 

When the last few birds finally made their way into the branches of that large tree, Kazuma spoke. 

"Kaoru." He said.

His voice called for attention, so immediately my head went up. I let out a gasp when Kazuma took one of my hands in both of his. His eyes shone with that same beautiful look of affection and anticipation that he often showed, only this time it was stronger- much stronger. I felt like I was drowning in his eyes. 

"There's…" Kazuma sighed. "There's something I have to tell you, Kaoru. Something that I should have said a long time ago- the day we meant. I…" Kazuma paused, flashes of nervousness and nausea flickering across his face. 

"What is it, Kazuma?" I asked softly, giving his hand a squeeze. I peered deep into his gold-brown orbs. "You can tell me. Don't be afraid to."

Kazuma opened his eyes, and they were looking at everything but me. He was quiet for a long moment, and seemed not to breathe. 

"I… love you, Kaoru." 

I was so shocked I almost released Kazuma's hand. 

"What?" I croaked almost inaudibly. 

"I loved you since the day we meant, Kaoru," he said, finally returning his gaze to me. "I know you don't like me at all but… I'm telling you anyway." 

Kazuma's words hit me like heavy weights in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. He… _loved _me? _Me_? But… why? I looked deep into Kazuma's eyes, and I noticed that I had this feeling on the inside of me. Perhaps his anticipation was swallowing me up… 

"I love you, too," I found myself saying. _He loves me? _

Kazuma's eyes continued to drown me. I felt my heart begin to beat faster. Kazuma's brought his face close to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I inched closer to him, and our lips touched. I kissed him. I never dreamed it would feel so good. I had not kissed anyone in my entire life…

I broke away from him, letting out a deep breath. 

"Kazuma," I whispered, half -trembling. 

Kazuma's finger brushed my soft cheek and flowed across my lips. I collapsed into his arms, and began weeping on his shoulder, laughing. I was shaking so hard I could barely breathe, and my heart was beating like a hammer in my chest. Kazuma did not say anything, just held me in his strong, warm embrace. He held me…

_________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post chapter Statements: -That was fairly short. That's why, thanks to my good luck on this Sunday night, am going to attempt to update with 2 chapters at once! Savvy, I should say! :D 

And yes, Female Hitokiri Battousai, they "kissed up" I was planning it forever. :D FOREVER! Mwahahahaha… 

Okay, before Kenshin's heart is broken, let me give you my **special thanks. **

Dragon Ladysupreme

Yip-dee-do you reviewed again! That's a song of joy in my ears! I am sure glad you're enjoying this story, and even Kaoru's sadness! Well, she isn't sad anymore, but there is more yet to come. So fasten your swords on and get ready to go! (I say swords because you are the great Aya with the authoress power and the ability to make Sesshy-san love you!) 

****

Brittanie Love

Things do be going SO well! I am slowly bringing you guys out of the over-dos of morbidness so now you can survive without crying your eyes out! Or being too awestruck with pain to speak more than a few words in a review! Freedom! :D (o.0)

_____________________________________

****


	11. And She Returned

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hello, everybody! We're to the tenth chapter, now. Surely hope your happy about the way things have been going. Things are going to change just a TINY bit more this chapter so I hope you guys are ready for it! 

________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro. 

_____________________________

****

---And She Returned---

I woke up that late one Thursday morning. It was not very bright outside, for the looks of things, and perhaps that had been the reason why I had slept in so late. Yet it was… oh such a wondrous day! There were not as many birds chirping about since it was later, but I felt almost evilly good. 

I threw back the covers of my bed, and as my eyes roved to the right, in plain site was a brown and white framed photograph. I let in a deep sigh of contentment. It was the picture that had been taken of us when we had gone down to ride the first train in Japan. I stepped out of bed and picked up the picture from its place on a table, in the corner of the room. 

I examined the picture with light-hearted amusement. Sanosuke was standing on the right, as stiffly as a stick! He had thought that camera's stole your soul, and that the train was operated by ghost. Yahiko… _Yahiko _was sitting down casually, making a "V" for victory with his fingers. He was smiling brightly, similar to they way I was. Kenshin was off to the left. He had that classical Rurouni smile on his face. _Kenshin_… I thought softly. A felt a tiny tightness in my chest, and replaced the picture in its place. I remembered what Kazuma had said. 

__

"Don't fight the past, Kaoru. By hiding that picture, you are hiding part of your heart and soul. You need to be brave, and face your fears courageously…"

I let out a sigh. He was… right- however painful him being right was. 

After a quickly dressing, I set to sweeping the dojo. I had trained some boys the day before, but none had a real, real zeal for kenjitsu. Others did not seem to take too well to be trained by a female, and I had had to throw them out. Well, it would be okay. I had to find a new student… someday. 

Then I heard a knock at the gate. I stopped my whistling. It was not Kazuma's knock. 

"Coming," I said cheerily. 

I set down the broom somewhere in a corner and hurried to the gate. I gasped at the site of the person. I would recognize that face _anywhere. _

"Megumi," I breathed, shocked to see her. 

Her red-painted lips did not quirk into the mischievous smile that I was so accustomed to seeing on her. Rather, her face was hard and serious, lips bent down in a deep frown.

"Why, come in, Megumi," I said, opening the gate. 

Megumi stepped right in immediately. As I closed the gate, she whirled on me quickly. 

"Where on earth have you been?"

I blinked. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. 

"I have not seen you, or _anyone _in this dojo for a long time," she replied. 

Then she turned away from me, and stalked forward a bit, then stopped. 

"It's… too strange, here," she said, eyes roving back and forth like the eyes of a wary fox. "Someone's… missing." 

She turned back to me. 

"Where is Sir Ken?" she demanded. 

"He's gone," I replied, blandly.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Megumi asked, face turning from anger to concern. 

"He… left," I said. "He said there was some trouble down south, and he went to take care of things." 

"What?" Megumi asked incredulously. She stared at me with disturbed blue eyes. 

Then it dawned on me that I had forgotten to tell Megumi of Kenshin's departure. 

"Oh Megumi!" I cried. "I'm terribly sorry-" 

"Why are you still here?" Megumi asked incredulously. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, once again confused. 

"Why haven't you gone _looking _for Sir Ken?" She asked.

There was a deep, odd silence between us. I looked down to the ground, and chewed on my lips as I struggled to ponder out an answer. 

"I- he-" 

Then I spilled out to Megumi everything that had happened. Her face darkened a bit more with each word I told.

"So, you see, Megumi, I love Kazuma now," I said. "And-" 

Megumi brought her hand with such speed, that I barely had time to block her hard slap with my left hand. 

"You silly little raccoon girl!" she shrieked.

"Megumi-"

"Don't give me silly excuses!" she said. "You don't… you don't _love _this Kazuma boy," she said, practically spitting out the word "love". "You're just using him as an excuse."

I swatted Megumi's hand away angrily, and glared at her. 

"Megumi what is the meaning of-"

"_Kaoru_," Megumi said, tears in her eyes. "Kenshin and Sano are both gone. I have not seen Sanosuke in _ages,_" she sniffed contemptuously. She added in a lower voice half to herself. "Only Kami knows what that man is up to-" Megumi directed her attention back to me. "You _must _bright Sir Ken and Sanosuke back! You _must_."

Tears threatened to come to my eyes, but my anger outshone them. 

"Megumi, this is nonsense!" I retorted hotly. "I _do _love, Kazuma! I have gotten over Kenshin. Kenshin Himura is a thing of the past!" 

Megumi stared at me. I felt no pity for her. I did love him, I did! I glared at her. Megumi walked over to me, and grabbed my arms. I protested, but she shook me. 

"Listen to me, girl!" Megumi said. The look of deep concern and pleading in her dark blue eyes froze me. I stopped my fighting and really looked at her. She paused for a long while, and then finally spoke, this time in a calm, soft voice. "Who created the Kenshin Gumi… who created it, Kaoru?" 

I stared at Megumi for a long while, lips trembling as my mind began to work. Then the thought suddenly came to me… 

***FLASHBACK***

__

…"Hey, I'm a part of the Kenshin Gumi too!" Yahiko yelled defiantly as he came out from his hideout underneath the steps. "What the hell were you thinking leaving me out of this?"

Kenshin jumped, crying "oro" millions of times. 

"The what?" Kaoru asked incredulously. 

"I have one, you say?" Kenshin asked, confused.

"You have one hell of an imagination, kiddo," Megumi replied. 

"And you say that way to much," Yahiko said. Sanosuke was waving his finger at Yahiko. Yahiko rounded on him immediately. "And you… you Sanosuke!" He jumped up. "Quit doing that!" 

"Maybe in a hundred years, kiddo," Sanosuke replied, amused…

***FLASHBACK***

"Oh my God," I replied. "It was… Yahiko!" 

"Exactly," Megumi replied bitterly. "Yahiko's death did not change the fact that we are the Kenshin Group. That was what he wanted… for us to be… together." A solitary still fell down Megumi's cheek. "And there's no such thing as the Kenshin Group without the Kenshin," she replied. 

"But Megumi I can't-" 

"Yes… you… can!" Megumi retorted, shaking me more. "You can do this if you only stop whining and covering up and gain the courage to try! You were Yahiko's master. I would be pretty damn ignorant of you if he was the only one getting the teaching."

I stared at Megumi blankly. She released me. 

"Now," she began. "Do you have the courage to try, or do I have to slap you silly?" It sounded like a joke, but Megumi's face was serious. I simply glared at Megumi. She sighed. "All right, fine. Be a stubborn little girl if you like! But…" she stared at me intently once more. "Don't crush the kiddo's dreams while doing it." 

With that, Megumi turned around, and walked straight to the dojo gate. Without hesitation, she opened it, and stormed out. 

For a moment, I just stared after her. Then I realized what had happened… and my knees gave way straight under me. I began to weep- hard and loudly. _Stop whining and covering up… you were Yahiko's master… don't crush the kiddo's dreams…_

When I finally got myself to calm down and stop the tears from flowing, a soft _creaking _sound made me start. I immediately rubbed my face clean with the edge of my kimono sleeve and sniffed. 

"Hello, Kaoru!" It was Kazuma's voice. I did not look up at him. "I got the day off work and decided to pay you a visit." He sounded like a proud peacock, and a colorfully happy one at that. He knelt down beside me. He waved something in front of my face that I was not focusing on. "Aye, Kaoru can't you see?" 

I focused. I the flowers only cheered me up a little. 

"They're beautiful, Kazuma," I said softly, sniffling again. 

"Hai, they are," Kazuma replied just as softly. "But they're not just any flowers, Kaoru. They're special… look at them."

Kazuma put the bouquet in my hands, and I did look at it. I gasped.

"They're anemones!" I cried, admiring the lovely array of white and light purple flowers. "Oh," I said, losing my joy once more. I looked up at Kazuma intently. "But you can't afford them." 

"Hai I can," Kazuma replied. He put his hand under my chin and gently lifted it. "I can afford anything for you, Kaoru-chan."

I looked deep into his gorgeous brown eyes- I saw true… love… and affection there. I was drowning in them again. 

Kazuma brought his face close to kiss me, but I pulled back away from him. He blinked, looking hurt. I avoided his gaze. 

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Kazuma asked, voice sounding deeply sorry.

"I-" I did not look at him. "Please go away, Kazuma. I would like to be alone, for a while." 

"But- why?" Kazuma asked. He was vexed to the very core. 

I felt the tears returning to my eyes. I did not want him to go… but he had to. I turned back to him, my dark blue eyes no doubt shining with tears, now. 

"Please go!" I pleaded with him, clutching his arms close in his. 

Kazuma looked very, very hesitant. Most of all, hurt. He stood up, and gave me a very stiff bow. Then he turned and left, half-slamming the gate behind him in an act of obvious frustration.

__

Kenshin never said he loved me, I thought painfully. _He never called me beautiful… _I subconsciously touched my face. Then I took it away, suddenly vexed. _Yahiko… you came up with the idea of the Kenshin Gumi! Please tell me what to do! _There was no answer, and it seemed that the sky grayed a little more. Then it suddenly dawned on me like the light of the bright sun. I had never visited Yahiko's grave since his death. I was still running…

Soon I really _was _running, but not away from the past- to it. I ran as fast as I possibly could, kimono flaring up. I had never run so fast. My heart throbbed uncontrollably, a fast, hard _thump_-ing in my chest. 

I was soon running through the Tokyo streets, ignoring peoples' vehement protests as I cut in front or around them. I took a right… then a left. Then another left. I kept running, knowing_ exactly _where I needed to go. 

After a good long time of running, I was in front of the cemetery. I stopped at the gate to catch my breath, then entered. 

There were hundreds of graves. It felt… eerie in here, but I squashed my silly fear. This was exactly where I needed to be, right here, right now. 

As I walked slowly among the graves, I stopped, hearing a soft noise. It sounded like… whimpering. I continued walking, and tried to follow the sound. I walked slowly… very softly, as well. I continued until I finally heard that the sound seemed louder, and knowing that I was close, sped up a bit. I stopped, and let out a gasp.

Tsubame was sitting on the ground in front of Yahiko's gravestone, tears running down her cheeks. 

"Forgive me…" she whispered. 

I blinked at Tsubame, and then forced myself to study her. Her blue kimono was worn, and her make-up had been cried off. She looked… ruffled. Furthermore, she had bruises on her wrists and a blue spot on her chin, as well as a large, ugly purple welt on between her left cheek and nose. 

"Tsubame?" I whispered, incredulously. 

Tsubame looked up at me, startled. 

"Kaoru!" she replied. She stared up at me with big dark eyes. 

"Tsubame what are you doing here?" I whispered softly and sat down beside her. 

"K- Kaoru," Tsubame replied. "I- I- I still love Yahiko. I always did. When- when I asked Wuki if I could go visit his grave… he told me I didn't need to. I argued with him. He- he- hit me, Kaoru," Tsubame was sobbing violently. "And then I ran away and came here when he finally let me go. Him and his- his- he- his friends. They… hurt me." 

"Oh, Tsu-"

Tsubame continued on, interrupting me. 

"Do you- do you remember that time that I came into the dojo soaking wet?" She asked. "Do you remember? I had jumped in the water- I had- had tried to drown myself. But I- but I couldn't- because I thought of…Yahiko. And even though I could not swim- I fought. I fought and struggled and I learned to swim and I got out of the water. Then I ran."

"Tsubame," I breathed, shocked. I instinctively embraced her and hugged her close, and she cried on my shoulder. "Why did you -?" Then I realized I did not have any words to say. All I could do was crying. 

When all our hugging and crying was over, I finally noticed an old bottle leaning against the side of the gravestone. I gasped. 

"What is this -?" I asked, picking up the bottle. It had a red ribbon tied around it, and behind it was a small scrap of leather. I picked up the scrap of leather, as well, then turned my study to the bottle. It was a bottle of sake- the _very _expensive kind. 

"What in the world?" I began. I studied the leather scrip. Tsubame looked at me quietly, and intently. I noticed a small slit in the letter, and a flash of white in it. I tugged gently, and out came a piece of paper. I scanned it hurriedly. It wrote:

__

Hey, kiddo, it's me. I don't know when you'll get to drink this, but I'm giving it to you, anyway. Everyone deserves a good drink of sake, even a little brat like you. Rest in peace, kid. 

Awl, what the heck! I'm pretty sure you know who this is, but I'll sign it anyways. 

-Sanosuke Sagara 

"Oh, Kami," I whispered softly, almost dropping the note. I quickly re-read it. _Sanosuke Sagara…_ "So he really did care." 

"You didn't know?" Tsubame asked quietly. 

"No," I replied. Tears came to my eyes. "I was so selfish! I threw him out because I thought he did not care! I should have known he did! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Kaoru," Tsubame said softly.

I looked up at Tsubame. She looked so grown-up. But there was something… different about her. Her eyes seemed more… bright. 

I replaced the sake bottle and the note besides Yahiko's grave. Then I took a deep breath. I read the words on the gravestone. It just stated a name and a time of birth and death. No one had really cared that a brave, honorable boy was buried there. _Don't crush the kiddo's dreams…_ Megumi's words nearly made me shiver. 

I immediately stood. Tsubame seemed surprised at how quickly I had, but she stood, as well. I put a hand on Tsubame's shoulder.

"I'm going to take you to Tae's place," I stated firmly. Tsubame nodded placidly. _Then what? _I thought bitterly. Yes, then what? 

___________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Kaoru's faults are high, and she's not yet sure she can pay for them. And even if she could… is she ready to? (Cliffhanger music plays in background) 

Okay, CUT! Well, let me see… that seemed pretty cool. (Evil snicker) Well, might well leave you guys in suspense and go on to my **special thanks. **

Female Hitokiri Battousai

I know you haven't review, but- you- will! (Singing to the tune of unknown song) You did not have time but- you- will! If you think you don't then you do and all, and so I know- you- will! 

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

Ooh… you were left behind! Uh-oh. -_- You weren't the first reviewer last time… ooh! :D Well I forgive you because your computer was giving you problems. But never hit your computer, because then it WILL give you problems! So when you get angry… _fix _your comp! It seems crazy but it really works… well, thank you for reviewing anyhow. I appreciate it! 

****

Brittanie Love

Your reviews are awesome! (She's gonna-be-happy-when-she-sees-I-have-too-updates Song) I am REALLY glad you love this story so much so keep on reading! Yip-dee-do! _________________________________

__ __


	12. Shattered Glass

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hi, everyone. This is the ELLEVENTH! chapter. Oh my goodness, we have gone far. This chapter, a few things good are going to happen… yes, it is called "Shattered Glass". Read on and see why.

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: Kenny-san! (Is hugging Kenshin ridiculously tight)

Kenshin: (Gasping and fumbling) ORO! The… (gasping) disclaimer… uhhh… Miss gip-k does not own… Rurouni… Ken-… -shin… it belongs to… Wat… Wat-suki… Nobu…Nobuhiro. (Collapses in my arms)

Me: (Lets him go and looks him over, swirling eyes, big head of ruffled red hair and frail body in all) Um… sorry? (Heh) HELLLPPPPPP! I accidentally strangled Mr. Himura! (Started running) Somebody call an ambulance. o.0 

(Good thing he told you the disclaimer!)

_____________________________________

****

---Shattered Glass---

The next morning, before the rise of the bright autumn sun, I paced back and forth in my rooms nervously, bare feet making soft thumps on wood beneath them. Thought raged within me like water pushing hard against the strongest dam, wanting nothing more than to flow out. Flow out… yes… that was what I wanted them to do! 

Frustrated, I flipped around, realizing that I'd reached then end of my horizontal pace of my rooms. Then I paced again. 

When I flipped around the second time, I froze. My brain froze just as soundly, and my now dark eyes fixed on a certain picture sitting on a very simple, yet elegant table in the corner of the room. It was framing in the nicest wood possible… Kazuma's words rushed through my head, on top of Megumi's… on top of Kenshin… Sano's… Yahiko's… my father's. Thousands of phrases, thoughts, and possible actions surged through me, filling my head with a dull ache, and my heart with sheer frustration. I squeezed my eyes shut and…

Almost involuntarily… without any thought at all, I seized the picture in a white knuckled fist and hurled it with all my might. I only heard my loud cry after I was done… a faint ringing in my ears.

I blinked, shocked at my own sudden and convulsive wave of rage and violence. When I came to, all I felt was ice cold calm… the kind you get when all of your fury has been released as energy in a short, yet strong tantrum. That was exactly what I had just done.

I peered down. The table had a large dent in it- or rather cut- from the edge of the picture's frame. The frame itself was partially in splinters, all mangled and the like. The glass sprawled on the ground like sharp scattered raindrops. I frowned down at them and then at the large, red welt in my hand. Surprisingly, there were no shards of glass in the skin of my bare feet, which were so near the wreckage. The most surprising thing was that the picture itself was completely and totally unharmed. Strange… 

I still felt that icy cold calm. The sun was slowly starting to rise in the east and it casts its illuminating glare through the thin walls of my room and unto the small slits of shrapnel, making them seem to glisten. They shown brightly, almost as though they had a light of their own. The picture underneath suddenly seemed enhanced to my eyes. The sun continued to shine through. 

I felt irritation, and more emotions flutter through me, but I squashed them all. Well, all of them except the one sure emotion of determination. I had something important, to do today. 

I put on my clothes hurriedly, and almost soundlessly. The determination was starting to melt away all the ice. I would survive. I would not turn into a shriveling wimp in front of anyone- no, not _anyone. _That included Megumi Takani. 

After about forty-five more minutes, I was through the city, and standing in front of the woman's medical station, where she usually was. I walked right in, and I was startled when I realized she was standing right in front of me. 

"Kaoru."

"Megumi."

We spoke at almost the same time, overlapping each other's voices at particular intervals. I gave Megumi a hard, icy stare. Surprisingly, hers was soft, completely calm, and… abashed? I gave Megumi a curt nod, signaling that she be the first to speak. 

"Hey, raccoon girl," she said casually. Her voice was extremely stiff, though, and her eyes filled with regret and perhaps sadness. "I… just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." I did not speak, simply stared at Megumi. "I…" she continued with a sigh, gazing at me intently with her dark blue-eyed stare. "I kinda went off my rocker. Even a doctor can lose control, sometimes I guess." 

She turned around, and began idly stroking the edge of her desk. 

"You do not have to… find the others, Kaoru. I was wrong to put such responsibility on your shoulders, Kaoru. I was being both selfish and unkind," Megumi sounded bitter, but her voice softened considerable at her last phrase. "Please forgive me."

I was quite surprised, at that, and barely stopped my jaw from dropping down. This was unlike Megumi. I, however, put all that to the side, and finally spoke.

"There's nothing to forgive, Megumi," I said softly. Megumi flipped around to look at me. I stared at her, my jaw set in determination. "You were right."

"Well," Megumi said. She looked a bit proud… ACK! Stupid fox. This was no time for jokes.

Megumi seemed to notice that, for after only a fraction of a second her face returned to its previous, more serious state.

"Continue, please," Megumi said. "I want to know what the little raccoon has hidden up in that little mind of hers."

"I am going to start by finding Sano," I could not help but let my mouth tighten a bit, at that. My hands clenched into fists. Not from anger, really, but rather from frustration and bitterness. "But for that, I need your help."

Megumi looked at tad bit surprised.

"_My _help?" she breathed softly.

"Yes," I said calmly, and seriously. "Sano seemed to have some sort of a _connection _with you," I stated. Megumi raised an eyebrow, and I hurriedly continued. "And after all, you were the last to see him, most likely, and you've been in town all the time… well, you know."

"And so what are you implying I do?" Megumi asked.

"I am-" I cleared my throat. "I am implying that we split up and you help me search for him. The last that I saw of Sanosuke, he was as angry with me as a… well… he was angry with me." 

"He did look quite upset," Megumi said with a grimace. "I think I'd seem him a few times around that time, he was storming around like thunderclouds, and mad enough to chew wood, or maybe knock a tree down with his head. I had had no idea what had upset him so…" Megumi paused, the expression in her eyes one of askance. I knew exactly what that meant. 

"Megumi," I said, barely concealing my temper. "I've forgiven Sano, and I wish to ask him to forgive me for treating him unkindly. If you think you find some more fault in him than in me, then you're wrong!" 

I realized I was shouting, as well as lying, and froze. I was more wrong than Sano… I had thought he had not cared about Yahiko- that was the greatest wrong, no matter how you looked at the situation. 

Megumi was staring at me. She was a fox again- an angry fox, this time, right on the brink of an attack. 

"If I have to set you straight again little raccoon-"

"You don't," I said firmly. 

"Hey," Megumi said. "I know Sanosuke may be kind of a jerk sometimes-" she nearly scowled at that, however strange that was. "All men are idiots- thinking that their the best-" this time, she grimaced, but there seemed to be something affectionate about that grimace. Then her face broke into a mischievous smile. "Humph! I'm going to give that man a good talking with when we get him back… and an examination, too." 

Fox ears re-appeared, and Megumi began snickering like a mischievous little boy with candy. I could not help but smile. Megumi was back… and so was I. 

We began searching all over the city that very day. We tried not to let it slip who we were actually looking for. It seemed that there was no sign of Sanosuke, anywhere. 

While Megumi was on the other side of the city browsing around, I was on the side near the docks. Darn! Sanosuke was _so_ tall, and that white coat with "evil" or "bad" written on the back of it was unable to miss! Where was he? 

I continued searching, and was startled when I saw someone else. His beautiful brown eyes and that muscular build, as well as rusty working clothes that looked near perfect on him, caught my eye. He was staring out into the water, eyes glazed, face filled with indescribable emotion. Kazuma…

I just stared at him for a few moments… watched him watch the waters. He was so handsome… so beaming with emotion. The emotion I felt was… sadness. It was all coming from that one man. 

My heart fluttered a bit as I gingerly walked up to him as not to startle him. I was so happy to see him, but still uneasy. He had a scary look on his face. I touched his shoulder and he flipped around. The surprise in those gold-brown eyes was enough to kill me, and the look of utter amazement- joy that flooded into him to me, was overwhelming. 

"Kazuma…" I breathed, touching his cheek softly. 

"Kaoru!" he exclaimed. A boyish grin appeared on his face, then just as quickly disappeared. He looked very concerned, and before the words worried words could slip his lips, I kissed him. It was rougher than the way he usually kissed me, but I wanted to kiss him fast before he could speak. Why, I did not know, but I did anyway. It felt so… exhilarating. 

I released his shoulders, and peered deep into his eyes, where I saw mixed emotions of surprise, fear, love, joy, and frustration. With were both left breathing hard for a while. I almost felt my cheeks heating up. 

"You're not… mad at me anymore, Kaoru?" 

"Mou, no!" I cried. I almost felt like weeping. "I was never mad at you, Kazuma dearest. I just needed time… to myself." 

Kazuma seemed to understand a little. After all, I had nearly taken my life recently. I hoped he thought that was it… but the question marks portrayed clearly in his eyes said otherwise. 

"Why?" he asked softly. He seemed to read my emotions… read that I was hiding something from him. "Please tell me, Sweetgrass… please tell me.

I averted his eyes. They tore so much out of me, those eyes. All his emotions were displayed clearly in them, like a mirror to his mind. I loved him so… I feared this might hurt him. I bit his lip. 

"Kaoru, you should tell me," he sounded stern now, and frustration edged his tone. "I do not want you to hide things from me. Tell me everything…" His voice once again softened, and he lifted my chin the way he always did. "Please." 

The word please always worked with me, somehow, half broke my heart for him, half killed me and rent me in two. A tear nearly rolled down my cheek at the thought of lying to him… I could never lie to my dearest. 

"The… Kenshin Gumi," I replied, weeping. "I'm trying to put it back together." 

Kazuma stiffened. I could almost feel him swaying in my arms. His eyes were for the first time… blank… expressionless. It frightened me so much, but before long, there were back to normal, this time filled with pain. He stayed quiet… very, very, very quiet. I sat there, staring at him, deep in his eyes, trying to read his emotions. Then I saw… understanding, affection. He still did not speak, though, so I decided to. 

"Um, I… visited Yahiko's grave, yesterday," I said. Rather, I choked out in a raspy voice. "I believe this is what… he wanted."

"That woman…" Kazuma whispered, as if not hearing or seeing me.

"What woman?" I asked in that same weak voice. 

"That woman I saw leaving the dojo when I came, yesterday," Kazuma said. He returned to normal, and then gazed at me intently, life once more pouring out of those golden brown eyes. 

"You mean Megumi Takani," I said. It was not a question. 

"Yes," he said. "Isn't she the medicine woman? What was she doing at the dojo, yesterday? What did she tell you, Kaoru-chan?" 

I stared at Kazuma, trying to keep my face expressionless. Inside, I was boiling. 

"She told me…" I began. I licked my lips. "She told me nothing, Kazuma."

I felt that I was going to drop dead from the lie. I nearly fainted in Kazuma' eyes. Colors swirled in my brain, and my stomach did a horrible flip-flop, making my knees buckle. Kazuma had to keep me from falling. 

"Oi, Kaoru-chan," he whispered. "It's all right. You don't have to tell me."

My lips trembled, and I bit down on them hard to keep from crying compulsively. 

"Where is she, now?" he asked. He sounded pained to put me through this torment, but his curiosity far outweighed that desire now. His eyes were burning with… eagerness, almost. I averted his gaze. 

"She's looking for… Sanosuke Sagara," I said softly. "Zanza." 

"Oi!" Kazuma said. Then he became serious. "He was one of your friends, wasn't he? The tall man in the picture."

I nodded. Kazuma nodded also, which nod I saw from the corner of my eye. Then all we heard was the sound of the waves crashing against each other in the vast oceanic waters, and the call of the birds above our heads. All was completely, and totally quiet. The silence was eating away at me.

"Kazuma," I said, shifting in his arms to look at him. 

"Hmm, Kaoru?" he asked. His eyes carried a faraway look, as if he was in a daze. I felt my heart beating hard in my chest. 

"I still love you," I said. It sounded so out of place. The waves crashed against each other, once again. Kazuma finally broke the silence, and rested his chin on my forehead.

"Thank you," he said in a soft voice. "I think I know what you're getting at, and…" he flipped me around, lifted my chin once more. I looked deep into his gold-brown eyes, now radiating with deep affection and loyalty. "I don't care if you're re-creating the Kenshin Gumi. I love you, Kaoru. Whatever makes you happy… is immediately accepted by me." 

He then kissed my forehead, and held me closely. I let myself rest in his arms. Oh… Kazuma. 

________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post chapter Statements: -Dun-dun-dun… tee-he. Uh, hope you liked that, Stacey! ^_^ I was not planning to end that chapter like that, but it seemed appropriate. Kaoru obviously loved this guy, and he loves her… but the Kenshin Gumi is being created it. So everything's all bubble-gummy and sticky, but I think I like it that way. I hope it's not too suspenseful. ~_~

Well, here come my **special thanks. **

****

Chibi Fyrefly

Hey, thanks so much for reviewing. I really, really appreciate that, and I sure wish you great luck with all your works! Thanks for adding my story to you're favorites. I applaud you, for that. ^_^ Good choice! 

****

Soujiro/kaoru fanatic

Weird… you're my best friend's ally, now, because you support Kaoru/Kazuma, too! ^_^ By golly gee whiz… isn't that nice! ^_^ Thank you SO much for reviewing. I'm glad you like this story… everyone does. 

****

Waterflash

You're another of the new reviewers! Coolyo! ^_^ Look above you for the rest, LoL. I like your review. You hope it ends Kenshin/Kaoru. Well you're a majority. But sometimes, if the majority don't follow my heart's true feelings… (Shrugs) I just stay with my root idea. No one goes into the mind of **gip-k. **(Lightning flash)

****

BubblyBoo

Yee-haw! You're my newest reviewer! This story made you cry, and you want to kill Wuki? GREAT! That was all intended. :D I am REALLY happy people like this story so much. They find it sad, addictive… evil… golly. You guys are such an encouragement. Thanks, everyone! 

Queen Kagom

Yippie! You gave me three reviews that day. You rock- yes, you rock! Thanks for reviewing. 

****

Dragon Ladysupreme

Ooh… the evil lingo is missing from speech… where is Kenny? We most get him and return the evil lingo! : XD We MUST! Thank you for reviewing. Good luck with all your stories. Don't forget to give me an update here and there. JA NE! 

****

Brittanie Love

You seem to be taking the angst disturbing too well… you seem… excited? I love keeping you in suspense. :D I'm in the business of that. Also disturbing, I guess… well here is your long awaited update. Come up to expectations? Hmmm… maybe I should make it angstier. I do not see necessity for that but… (shrugs) thanks for reviewing, anyway! 

****

Female Hitokiri Battousai

… … … So, good bad or ugly? How was this chapter? I put a little more kissy-wishy. Yes, kissy-wishy! I really need you to like this chapter. (Freaks out if fhb. doesn't like it.) Coolyo! Well, this is this chapter. Things will change soon. Perhaps… I still have consideration. Thanks all your nice good reviews, mi amiga! I really appreciate them. 

___________________________________

****

Sanosuke: Yeesh. Too many reviews. 

Me: o.0 

(interpreted as… "What the h*** is he doing here?") 

****

____________________________________


	13. Glistening

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hello! Welcome to the TWELTH chapter of SGCG2. In this chapter, we shall go deeper and deeper into the plot. (Laughs maniacally) I most certainly am glad you all have enjoyed it so far, and have seen a variety of emotions displayed, but now a line is being drawn. I certainly hope the way I end this story (not in this chapter mind you!) pleases you all very well. 

Also, I'd like to note that last chapter, my writing style may seem to have… altered. _ I read an awful lot of a book that day, by Robert Jordan, and my mind sucks up the information like a vacuum, so I suppose that some of my descriptions may have been a little more deep. ^_^ Hopefully, though, I will be able to write well and have my own personal style. If you'd notice, though, I use a lot of the "three dots" in this story. (Shrugs) Why, I do not exactly know, but that is one of my trademarks, now, I suppose. ^_^

__________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. (Smashes the disclaimer)

__________________________________ 

****

---Glistening---

Kazuma walked me home that day, and I hardly wanted to leave his arms. I gave him my warmest smile as he left, and he seemed to see the love that radiated from it, for he smiled back, and his eyes brightened like gleaming brown pearls. 

I ate a quick dinner by myself, since Kazuma had declined. I chewed the food carefully, deep in thought as I did. Well, deep in thoughts of Kazuma Zhang. I loved him _so _much, and I felt that all I could see was his face, branded on my brain as if with a hot tool, and his name seemingly flickered before my eyes frequently.

When I finally finished up, I silently washed my dishes. Then, I went to my room, where I undressed and hurriedly slipped under my covers. An involuntary smiled turned up the corners of my mouth as I closed my eyes. _Kazuma… _

The very next morning, I awoke, with thoughts of Kazuma filling me once again. Then I blinked, and realized that I had not cleaned up the mess of glass that I had made when half destroying the picture frame. I got out of bed quickly, retrieved a broom, and began cleaning up. I opened the door and swept the glass pieces under the landscaping bush, so that I would not step on them later and possibly be hurt, or ruin my slippers. 

After that, I got dressed, whistling a soft tune to myself. I hurried to my room, and knelt before my easel, where I was writing. Then I heard someone calling from the dojo gate. I stopped humming, and stopped my brush, which had been stroking smooth, quick lines onto the paper. I washed the ink off of it, and then placed it gently away with the rest of my writing tools. This time I had actually been writing constructively… poetry, of all things! 

I walked smoothly to the door, and was quite surprised at who I saw there. It was Megumi, and her hair was rustled, and badges under her eyes. 

"Megumi?" I said with a gasp. "What -?" Then I remembered. I had left Megumi searching all over half the city, and I had been cuddling with… I blushed. "Mou! I'm so, so sorry Megumi."

To my surprise, Megumi smiled.

"This was actually… self-inflicted, in a way," Megumi said, a wry smile twisting her mouth. "I tried searching for Sano, but he was nowhere to be found. I know we'd agreed not to give anyone his description…"

"Yes," I replied. "We _had _agreed that, Megumi, because you said-"

"-it was too dangerous," Megumi finished for me, grimacing. "Well I thought I was just being over-cautious. I had _no _idea Sano had so many enemies. I asked a shopkeeper about a person of his description, and she chased me out of her store with a _knife_! After that, I searched all around, and finally, a nice little chubby man told me he'd seen someone of Sano's description heading out to the docks. So I went back to the docks, and I asked around there, and _finally _discovered that Sano had gotten on a ferry and went out of town. After a little more asking around and… _eavesdropping_," Megumi looked mischievous. "I _finally _found out that he would not be returning for quite some time, maybe a few weeks."

I nodded happily, unable to conceal my absolute joy.

"That's wonderful, Megumi!" I said. 

"Yes," Megumi said dryly, grimacing as she did. Her eyes twinkled with amusement, though. "By that time, just about everyone knew who I was searching for, and those with sense put two and two together, and decided that I was not searching for Sanosuke Sagara, but for _Zanza _the gangster," she grimaced even more deeply, but looked even more amused, as well. "I had a lot of people asking after Sanosuke's well fare- quite a few of those, to be exact. But… I had some more people who did not like Zanza at all. Those were the one's who cursed at me. The _rest _of them went a little further, and decided that I was Zanza's girl, and decided to try attacking me!" Megumi looked angry, now, but still affection could be seen somewhere in that look. "I hardly escaped those losers, and someone had to rescue me! By that time, I was far away from my home, half-lost, and tired and hungry enough to rob a bandit for a peace of bread," Megumi began muttering something about Sanosuke that did not sound very pleasant. "Well, anyway, I tried finding you, but I gave up on it and went to bed. But by the time I got to bed, it was almost one in the morning." Megumi let out a deep sigh, then her face broke into a smile. I smiled back at her, and it all ended with both of us in a fit of laughter. 

"You look _awful_ still, Megumi," I said, still giggling. 

"Hey, don't tease, raccoon girl," she said wryly. Her eyes sparkled. "I did all the work, remember?" 

"Yes, Megumi-san," I said with a mock-serious voice. "Thank you very, very much for your awesome effort." 

Megumi mock-pouted at me. 

"Ah, that fool boy is rubbing off on me!" Megumi exclaimed. "I actually feel like some… some sake." 

"Weird," I said. "Me, too."

"And some hot soup," Megumi added.

We both looked very thoughtful and glum for a second. Then all of the sudden, we both smiled, giving each other a knowing look. 

"Akebeko?" 

We spoke it at the same time. Megumi looked triumphant, though.

"Ha!" she said. "Beat you, raccoon girl. I said it first."

"No you did not," I argued, feeling a twinge of irritation. But then, I smiled. It was a time to rejoice.

"Well then, it's decided," Megumi said. "We're going to the Akebeko right this second." 

Megumi began walking out of the dojo gate, but I caught her arm.

"Erhm, Megumi?" I asked with mock-uncertainty.

Megumi turned to me. I grinned, and retrieved a small silver comb from my kimono sleeve. I waved it in front of Megumi. She snatched it away from me with a wry look. 

"Humph!" she said indignantly, but I could tell she was amused. She hurriedly smartened up her hair, and then tried to hand the comb back to me, but I refused.

"No, you keep it," I said. 

"All right then," Megumi replied. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "But don't beg me to give it back to you." 

We walked side by side through Tokyo, and we must have looked like the two happiest girls in all of Japan. We walked right into the Akebeko. I ordered some rice and soup, and Megumi asked Tae for two bottles of sake. Tae gave her a twisty grin, obviously knowing how much that was going to cost, and very pleased with it. 

"At that rate, Miss Megumi, you'll be worst off than Zanza," she said, amused. 

"Yes," I said with a small smile. "But we'll _pay _for our rice wine." 

Surprisingly, the person who delivered our food was none other than Tsubame. She was smiling again, and her eyes had returned to their lively blue. Her face was a bit bandaged, as well as her left hand and arm, but she looked like an angel in her orange work suit. She still looked grown up though, but the smile she gave us almost returned her face to the way it had been before Yahiko died. 

"Hi, Tsubame," I said cheerily. "You look very happy, today. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing perfect, Miss Kaoru!" Tsubame said as she placed our food on the table. "How's everything at the dojo?"

"It's just fine," I replied happily. 

Tsubame nodded.

"I'm sorry I have to go, now," she replied. "I have a lot of work to do. See you later, Miss Kaoru. Bye, Miss Megumi." 

"Bye, kid," Megumi said with a smile. As soon as Tsubame was gone, Megumi bent closer to me and whispered, "Is it just me, or is that girl looking very much better than she did before?" 

"She's better," I said happily. 

"Good," Megumi said, leaning back. She growled. "I'm sure glad she ditched that little prick Wuki. I hate him."

"Me too," I said, nearly snarling. 

"He needs some manners." 

We both said that at the same time, and were shocked at agreeing with each other for the second time that day. We blinked. Strange… very strange and disturbing.

We began digging into our meals, but I think that Megumi drunk a little too much. She seemed… dizzy, and her evil fox ears appeared a little too often.

We left the restaurant a little more than an hour later, and walked with Megumi a little while longer, to make sure she got to her place in one peace. Then, I walked the rest of the way to the dojo. 

My mind was filled with thoughts. Sanosuke was coming back to Tokyo in a few weeks, and she would have to speak to him, soon. She loved Kazuma with all her heart… all of it. She had to let him see her friends, sometime. She had to plan a meeting. She wanted them all to get along, for she did not want to have to choose between the Kenshin Gumi and Kazuma. It did not seem right and… 

I suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes, and then I flipped around, reaching for a bokken that was not there. RATS! I spun around slowly, eyes darting from bush to bush, and my whole body was alert. Then I heard… laughter. Soft, evil, rumbling laughter.

"Let's get her boys!" the voice was loud, raspy, and I let out a gasp as the big man, and four other men, emerged from out of the midst of the trees and bushes along the way. The road ahead was wide, and I was sure I could easily escape any of their pity punches and lunges. Yet, without my bokken…

They all lunged at me wildly, and I tried kicking at them. I was not best at kicking, so I tried punching. That worked better, but I was very much used to the bokken being in my hands. The biggest man, the leader, reached for my neck with a large, hairy hand, and I dodged underneath him, and punched him between the legs, he jumped back, clutching himself and yelling out. I almost smiled, but another man grabbed my arm. I fought him, and kicked at him, and then used my greatest strength… 

"YOUCH!" 

The man yelped as my teeth sunk into his hand, and then I jumped backwards away from him, but someone I did not see kicked me in the ribs, and I went flying back, crying out. I clutched my side, for a second, gasping, but as the men lunged at me, I began kicking, scratching, biting, anything to get them all away. I somehow managed to escape, and began running down the road. I did not look back, but somehow a very skinny bandit caught up with me and tried to trip me. I leaped over his leg, but the pain in my ribs caused me to stumble at my landing, and I fell down, moaning as I struggled to get up.

I felt one of the men grab my arm and yank me up, roughly. Before I could react, I was punched in the face. Blood splattered, and I let out a muffled scream. 

"Awl, a feisty one, then?" the biggest man drawled.

I looked at him with squinting eyes. 

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, trying to fight that man that held me. But he was too strong and I was injured and in a half-daze. 

The leader man fingered the sleeve of my kimono. 

"That's good stuff," he said, with a toothless grin. "How much did it cost you?" 

"It did not cost me anything!" I spat blood on the man's shirt. "I _made _it!" 

Ripples of laughter and murmurs went through the group. I felt a shiver go up my spine. The big man smiled more wildly than ever. 

"Well," he said. "We will be taking it, as well as the pretty bow of yours." 

"And…" the big man whispered so close to my face that I could feel his hot, stinky breath on my cheek. "We'll be taking something else."

I blinked at the man, and was horrified at the shocking realization of exactly what that meant. 

"Let me go!" I was not about to cry out for help- no one could help. I was in the middle of the road with a bunch of bandits… a road to a dojo that was hardly visited. 

The men began laughing, and I almost felt tears stinging my eyes. My face reddened with anger. 

I squeezed my eyes shut to restrain myself from panicking, and then I heard a _thump _followed by a yell. My eyes opened as quickly as they had shut. I tried to turn around, but the man held me firmly. But I knew that voice…

"Leave her alone."

It almost did not sound like him… the sheer contempt in his voice was not was I was accustomed to hearing. But I knew it was…Kazuma. 

The big man stepped away from me, and I tried to look from the corner of my eye. 

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" the leader snarled. "Hold her fast," he commanded the man who was holding unto me. "Boys, let's teach this wimp a good lesson." 

With that the man began attacking Kazuma, punching and kicking at him. Kazuma fought them fiercely, but I bit my lip every time I heard him get hit. I heard their yelps, as well. He was fighting three men alone. I heard the sounds of hitting and moaning. 

"Kazuma!" I yelled, as I saw him hit the ground. I began fighting the man holding me even more. I kicked and fought with him, he tried to tell me to stop but I would not, I was near tears, and I squirmed and squiggled. I finally got out of his grasp, and finally began running towards Kazuma, my love, who was now down on the ground, battered and bleeding, but despite the fact of that, he was still getting good kicks and punches in, and he fought wildly… street style. 

"Hey, stop it you little b****!" the man holding me grabbed my arm again, and pushed me towards the ground, then boot his foot on my back to keep me from standing. My face was shoved into the dirt, and I could hardly breathe. The man pressed to cause pain over and over, and it felt like he intended to trample me to death.

"Kaoru!" I heard Kazuma calling me- a loud, deep voice that almost shook the ground like an earthquake. I tried to gasp for breath and call back to him, but I could not. All I got was a mouthful of dirt and more pain and pressure on my back. 

Then I heard the footsteps rushing towards me, and I felt the pressure of the man's foot leave my suddenly, and I gasped for air… sweet oxygen rushing into my lungs suddenly. I breathed in the air with a dry, raspy throat, but hurried to my feet, and just as quickly began helping to fight the men trying to kill Kazuma. I would not let them hurt him… I would not. 

We seemed to be losing, though, because I felt more punches on me, despite the fact that I dodged most of them, and we were weakening. The skinny man was sprawled on the ground, though, unconscious, a dagger in his hand. 

"Stop!" the big man called loudly. His voice cut the air clean like a knife and all of us stopped fighting, gasping and clutching wounds. Kazuma fell to his knees, grimacing and clutching his side. 

"It's enough," the leader said. "These kids aren't worth the trouble." He spat. Then he left, the rest of his group of stupid loser bandits following him. I was partially frightened, but I glared at them until they were gone. 

Then my mind suddenly went back to Kazuma, and I cried out to him, and scurried over there to wrap my arms around him. I let him go, shaking. I felt his face and peered deep into his gold-brown eyes.

"Are you all right?" I asked, softly.

"Yes," he replied. He sounded very weak, but his eyes radiated love and strength. "Are you?"

I nodded, dabbing a tear from my eye.

"I should not have let this happen to you," I said. "I should have brought my bokken."

"Shhh, Kaoru-chan," he replied, putting a finger to my lips. I stayed silent, and my dark blue eyes locked fully with his… yes, there were a window to his mind. He smiled. "I am glad you're safe. I would have died before letting them have you." 

"Me too," I said softly. 

We hugged again, a warm, happy embrace. 

"Can you stand?" I whispered to him softly. 

"I… think so," he replied. 

I stood up, and he, too, attempted to stand, but fell back down with a hiss and a grimace of pain. 

"Kazuma," I said, voice sharp with worry. 

"I'm… all right," Kazuma finally got to his feet, but only while heavily leaning on me. He gave me a weak smile. "We're done in really bad, aren't we?" 

I continued to try to help him walk, struggling to return the smile. I couldn't. We limped along a snail pace, but somehow, with Kazuma resting against my shoulder, and I nestled next to him, I felt at peace. 

_______________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post chapter Statements: -Hello. Hey, I know. It's not exactly typical for Kaoru to be attacked by bandits, but I threw it in, thus adding to the story and making it all Rurouni Kenshin-like. Many of you have failed to notice that Tokyo could easily get into disarray… at least the way Watsuki makes battles pop up in Rurouni Kenshin. _ Luckily, I did not have to add that sour effect. Because there's trouble down south! 

Well, Kaoru and Kazuma are just getting all fluffy like. (Sighs) Sanosuke is back in two weeks from his trip. A brewing trouble, but in the midst Kaoru is peaceful. Is her love for Kenshin disappearing, or does she still have a place for him deep inside? You'll have to find out later. For now, here are my **special thanks**. 

****

Dragon Ladysupreme

Hey, thanks for your nice review! It was really quite lovely. But I can tell you're a bit angry with Kenshin for leaving. Yes, well deserved… but how many times must I say? THERE WAS TROUBLE DOWN SOUTH! (Gets icy calm)

****

Chibi Fyrefly 

(Writes "Kenshin favoring" on a chart next to Fyrefly's name) Okay, hello! Thank you for your… nice review! I really appreciate it, and not to worry about the, erhm "Kuwabara-rip-off?" Well, let me see… no, don't worry about that. :D

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

Another Kenshin favoring… goody! :D Thanks for your review. I sure hope you're not to… irritated at this update! I promise NO ONE will be disappointed. 

****

Silver Hanyou

You're another Kazuma hater? WOW. O_O We've got a lot of those. But it's all good. Very good! I see you've been enjoying the story. Well, golden cried? ^_^ Intended, intended. Thanks for the nice review. (And the brownies! ^_^)

****

Female Hitokiri Battousai

-_- Yes, you've been getting what you want forever. :D I surely thank you for all your reviews… nice and unpleasant! I certainly hope that in the end you'll be satisfied, after all the mixed emotions I've been seeing from you. 

****

Brittanie Love

Thanks for your review! You've liked this story from the very start… you were one of the first reviewers. Yes, all is good. EVEN me making you anxious. ^_^

****

Nina

… … … Your review made me feel like the pits. _ An accurate expression hopefully. You really know how to make a person feel BAD. 

I will not flame you back, though, because I understand all of your sentiments. True, I was trying to slide the blame unto Kaoru, quite a lot, though no one has seemed to notice but you and maybe Female Hitokiri Battousai. I hope this story is not just terrible in your eyes. I have certainly maybe overdone the angst, but things are looking up. I made Megumi very OOC and much contrary to the word "lovable"; however, you must understand that I did this all for a purpose. I want to bring out Kaoru's true inner-strength. Mind you, I did not make her soft at all… if I were in Kaoru's place, most likely I would not survive. Yes, I was being unfair to Kaoru… but only so that you could see how strong she was. I apologize if I disappointed you in any way, but understand that there are purposes for all that I am doing in my story.

____________________________________


	14. High Tides and Sweeping Waves

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hello, all. This is already the THIRTEENTH chapter! I am SO glad you all have been enjoying the story so far. You should enjoy this chapter even more than the others… if that's at all possible! Thanks for all your wonderful support. 

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: … … … I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro, its illustrator/writer/creator.

________________________________

****

---High tides and Sweeping Waves---

When Kazuma and I had finally limped over to the dojo, I sat him down on the inside of the house, and hurried over to get wrappings and hot water. My hands were so frantic, and I could hardly breathe. Though he had not called, I almost felt like shouting to him that I was coming. My heart beat hard in my chest. I loved him with all my heart- it was all I could think of, and it blurred my sight and filled my mind to overflowing levels. 

I hurried back, and found myself slowing down. I gave him a weak smile. 

"Erhm, could you please take off your shirt?" I asked gingerly. 

"Hai," Kazuma said with a smile. 

He began removed the shirt, and I gasped. My eyes blurred with tears as I was suddenly caught between admiration and deep pain. 

He had hard solid muscles, and strong, wide shoulders underneath there; however, several bruises and cuts interrupted his tight, smooth layer of skin. I heard him groan softly as he removed the shirt. 

My face heated up completely, and tears blurred my eyes at the same time. 

"You're hurt badly," I whispered.

Kazuma grimaced. 

"It's not that bad," he replied. 

I pressed on his torso, on the left side of his rib cage.

"Does that hurt?" I asked.

He shook his head, and I bit my lip, continuing to press. When I got to the middle of the right side…

"Ouch!" Kazuma cried loudly, muttering an oath. I thought I saw tears in his eyes for a second, and he sniffled. "Goodness, Kaoru-chan what're you trying to do -?"

I ignored that comment, still deep in my own thoughts. 

"I think it's broken," I replied. "Or sprained, possibly." 

Kazuma fell silent as I began tying the wrappings around him tightly- well, other than his occasional groans. I glanced up at him from my work for a second, and he smiled at me weakly. 

"Do they have to be that tight?" he asked. 

"Yes," I said, my eyes returning to my wrapping. I finally tied the ends of the wraps, and all was done. Then I noticed a large bruise forming on Kazuma's left arm near his elbow. I gingerly lifted the arm, studying it. Kazuma blinked. 

"I- got hit there," he said. 

I nodded softly, and replied.

"If you don't feel anything now, it could be a lot worst tomorrow," I said. I began wrapping that up as well, and made a sling for his arm out of some more of the wrappings. He remained very silent… so much so that all I could hear was his soft, even breathing. 

With a cloth and the warm water, I cleaned the blood off of his lip, and then I put everything away.

"There," I said softly. "I'm all done, just let me get you some pillows-" 

Kazuma caught my arm, and I stared at him- no, deep into those gold-brown eyes. I saw… slight worry, in them. 

"But Kaoru-chan, you're hurt, too," Kazuma replied. "You're limping, and you've got a big scrape on your cheek. Let me bandage it." 

I then realized suddenly that I _was _limping, and instinctively felt at my face. I grimaced… my cheek was very raw, and all of the sudden I felt a burning sensation -a shot of pain- go up my ankle and all the way above my knee, and slightly in my thigh. I was so concerned about Kazuma that I had not noticed those before. 

So I let him pull me down in front of him. His eyes then looked around him, and then he noticed some ointment sitting by the towels. He reached over, grimacing and moaning a bit from the strain. He picked up the ointment, and then went back into his former position, sighing slightly- a sigh of relief, most likely. I could not keep my eyes away from him. He opened the ointment, and then took some in his hand. His eyes concentrating solely on the wound… he was so loving, so tender and ginger as he rubbed the ointment on the scrape. I hissed a bit… the ointment tended to sting. Kazuma grimaced a little at that, but otherwise, his face did not change. Then, just as gingerly, he place the bandages on my cheek- a bit crookedly, but I did not mind one bit. I blinked at him, still in awe, as his face returned to normal. It was filled with love and affection. 

Kazuma treated my ankle the same way, despite my protests that it simply had gotten twisted a little. I finally gave up and let him have his way. 

When all was done, we both exchanged warm smiles… well, I felt that his was much warmer, for it filled me with a strong, comforting heat that extended all the way to the tips of my fingers and toes.

I attempted to get up again, and Kazuma pulled me back down and I landed on him with a _thump_. 

"Come sit with me," he whispered in my ear. I felt the soft warmth of his breath on my cheek, and it made my cheeks tingle. 

"No, Kazuma," I replied, blushing. "I'm too dirty and everything- I have to get cleaned up." 

I attempted to get up, and laughed when he pulled me back down. 

"Ka-" 

He cut me off, wrapping his good arm around my waist and turning me to him, then giving me a rich, soft kiss. I returned it, cuddling up against him, smiling between the kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck, lost in the kisses… and the warmth that filled my entire body.

Kazuma's hand reached for the ribbon in the back of my kimono, and I hardly noticed. 

After a while I realized what we were… doing. Then I made a soft sound in my throat, a word that did not come out. Then I finally pulled away from him, breathless. Kazuma's eyes were sparkling. 

"Kazuma," I said, turning away from him. My cheeks were heated. "I do not think -?"

Kazuma seemed to understand because he let go of me. His face looked… pained, though. I pulled the kimono back over my shoulders, covering myself. I reached behind and began tying the ribbon in the back. I could feel Kazuma's eyes boring into me. 

"Do you think you could help me with this?" I asked, a bit frustrated at the dang ribbon. Kazuma helped as best as he could with his one hand- I could still sense his disappointment. Well, he was the one who had undone the stupid thing anyway! 

Well after I was done, I stalked off- or limped, rather- without looking at Kazuma, still embarrassed and terribly rattled. I had actually wanted to- but I could not bring myself to -! 

I paused, and kicked aside a bucket in frustration. Then I went and stood it up, top deep in the ground, and sat on it. I covered my face with both hands, which hands were shaking slightly. Then I huffed out a huge sigh, getting myself ready to think. I thought about what had previously occurred. I found my mouth twisting up into a smile, and my cheeks, for all their heat, were no doubt scarlet. I bit my lip to try to keep from smiling, but then I started giggling of all things. 

I finally brought myself to get up from my seat on the bucket. Then I, with a small sigh, got up, ignoring the annoying pain in my leg, and went to get myself cleaned up. 

As I bathed, I made sure not to get my ankle wet, because of the wrappings. I looked at my ankle, which was sticking out of the water, and found myself studying the bandages. They made me think of Kazuma… his unique way of wrapping… everything crookedly on top of anything else… the backwards kind of tying up everything. I snapped myself out of it- I would not _think _about Kazuma so much! 

As I got out of the bath water, grimacing at my ankle, I found myself once again thinking of him- or rather, thinking of _not _thinking of him, but that led me back to his face- his eyes- every single time. I even stopped in the middle of drying myself, just daydreaming about his face. I had to once again snap out of my trance, and then I hurriedly dressed. It was almost dinner time- but oh, I did not feel like dinner! I felt like cuddling in Kazuma's strong arms and falling asleep. Or- I squashed the thought. 

I opened the door of the bathhouse, and walked out. I was dressed in a simple, comfy pale blue kimono, and I felt tired- I should not have soaked in the bath so long. I had gotten far too used to the easy comfort that the warm water gave me as it cleansed some of the ache out of my weary joints. I began walking towards the house, but I froze in my tracks at the site of Kazuma standing outside. 

"You shouldn't be up, Kazuma," I scolded him softly, averting his eyes. I turned my face away, my cheeks burning as my tongue thought of more excuses. "You're hurt. You should be resting- so- so you can heal more quickly. If you don't have time to rest, the bones won't knit properly. Now please, go back to- to- to rest." 

Kazuma just let me ramble without interruption, and that made me more embarrassed. 

"Kaoru, I'm sorry," he said with an audible sigh. "I… I just got a little out of-" Kazuma paused, as if searching for the words, and sighed again, but this time slightly. "I had no excuse for my actions, Kaoru-chan. Please forgive me." 

"You're forgiven," I said softly. 

"I'm not worthy to stay in your dojo today," he said. "Let me go to my own home." 

I waved my hand dismissivily. 

"That's not true at all," I said, finally turning to Kazuma once more. I gave him a small smile. "You're always welcome here." Kazuma smiled back. "And-" I said teasingly. "Don't try bowing to me in that condition. I would not want you to break another rib." 

"Hai, of course, Kaoru-chan," he said, grinning widely. 

Our eyes locked once again, until I finally looked away momentarily and broke the hard lock. 

"I have to cook some dinner," I said, returning to the topic at hand. "Gah! I don't feel like cooking now at all." 

"I'll cook, then," Kazuma offered eagerly. 

I smiled at him. 

"No, that will _not _be necessary," I said, eyes sparkling. I walked over to him, and pulled one of his arms around my shoulder. "_You_… can hardly stand. _You_ will go and lie down right now. _I _will cook and bring the food to _you _while you are lying there. Sounds good, _hai_?"

"_Hai_," Kazuma said, smiling. He tapped the tip of my nose with one of his fingers.

So that was exactly what we did…. 

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since the bandits attacked us, and every day drew Kazuma and I closer together, but each day inched closer to the day that Sanosuke would come back. So in that respect, I was torn, and as days passed, most likely became more distant. Kazuma spent the first days in the dojo with me, and we recovered of our wounds. Megumi was busy taking care of patients, and she seemed edgy and excited. By the end of the first week when I took the bandage off of my face, it was totally and completely healed, and of all things, the skin seemed softer and smoother! My ankle had healed after three days, and though Kazuma's ribs were still mending, he was doing well and was back to work on a smaller scale, but working nonetheless. 

When finally, that day did come, I had to rush out of the dojo early one morning, barely having time to greet Kazuma at the gate and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying out to meet Megumi in town. 

When I meant Megumi, we did not exchange happy greetings. Megumi was practically hopping up and down like a little girl, and her eyes were sparkling, though her face was otherwise very serious. I was eager as well, but I had this twisting in the bottom of my stomach. I had not seen Sanosuke in such a long time, and I was unsure of what his reaction would be. 

We walked side by side all the way to the docks, only stopping to toss a coin to a beggar or buying a few dumplings from a child's tray to snack on. 

When we finally reached the docks, they were bustling with activity.

We stood on a bridge over-looking the dock, and sharpened our eyes to be on the lookout for anyone in a white coat. 

We waited a while, hoping to catch any sign of the ferryboats coming in. They were supposed to arrive from eight to noon.

After about an hour or so, my eyes locked on a ferryboat in the distance, approaching the docks. 

"Look," I nudged Megumi, and then pointed to the place where I saw. Megumi's eyes lighted up with recognition. 

"Yes, that's one of them," she mused. 

I nodded slightly. 

"I guess we just have to keep out on the lookout for a tall guy in a white coat," I said softly. 

We watched the people coming out of the boats _very _carefully, but none of them was Sanosuke. Megumi looked disappointed, but we continued to keep a lookout. 

As the next ferry came in, we watched it just as carefully. People poured out of it, and as the end came, I lost my interest. Sanosuke was not there, either. 

"I think we've got him," Megumi said cheerfully. 

"Huh?" I said.

Megumi pointed. Sanosuke's extreme height and white coat made him stand out like a candle in the dark. He was moving quickly… as much as the crowds would allow. 

"Mou! There he is!" I exclaimed. "Let's go." 

Megumi and I hurried across the bridge, and then down to the docks. We could hardly move through the crowds, and Sanosuke was rounding the nearest corner. My eyes were hard locked on him, though, and I knew we could not lose him. 

We hurried through the crowds as best as we could, having little time to murmur apologies to all the people we crashed in to and bumped against in our hurry. 

We finally got to the docks, and ran across the wooden floor, the distant sound of our panting and slippers hitting the docks drowned out by the bustle of people unloading and loading cargo, and the noise of the people as they did it. 

We finally thought we caught unto Sanosuke- a flash of white fleeting around the nearest left corner. We hurried after him. 

The roads began to get less busy, and it was easier to walk normally. Sanosuke did not slow his pace one bit, but kept walking. 

I had no idea where he was going, but it was far away from the docks. My legs were starting to ache from all the walking and following. 

Sanosuke stopped only once, and that was to speak briefly with a pretty looking girl in front of a restaurant. It was actually called flirting, though. I almost groaned. He was the same in that respect, I supposed. 

We continued following him, and I began to almost get weary of it. I had to keep slowing Megumi down for a few moments and yanking her ahead sometimes, because if we did not follow correctly, someone like Sanosuke would easily know he was being trailed. 

Sanosuke traveled all the way to the other side of town, and places and people began to look more familiar. Yet when he took a couple of turns, we found a place that we seldom visited, somewhere northwest of the Akebeko. 

Megumi grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop so abruptly, that I nearly fell down. It had hurt my arm, too. I rounded on her, ready to scream at her at the top of her lungs, when she pulled me around the corner. 

"Megumi, what are you -?"

"Shhh!" Megumi exclaimed. She gave me an intent look, and I calmed down. "Do you know who's house he just went in to?" 

I shook my head, confused. 

"That's the house of Tsunan the artist, or rather, _Katsu_," Megumi said in a low voice. 

My mind began to work, and then my eyes lit up with recognition. 

"You mean his old friend from the Seikihoutai?" I whispered, barely concealing a gasp with my hand. 

Megumi nodded grimly. 

"I thought they weren't going to speak to each other anymore," I replied, still in deep shock. "I thought that- you know, Kenshin stopped that revolution that Katsu was planning before they could-"

"I know," Megumi said bitterly. "Yet since…" Megumi's eyes held accusation in them for a small second. A small second, but it was enough for me to see what she was thinking. "…Well, with everything that's happened. The two of them could be wrapped up in something again." 

I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, to think. 

"We have to stop them," I said firmly. "We must." 

I turned around the corner with Megumi at my heels, and stormed up to the door…

________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -I know, I usually leave no cliffhangers… well, nothing like this. I just could not make the chapter any longer without over-extending my set length, and so I will just have to give you another. I'll just put my special thanks there, okay? ^_^ Don't ever think that I'd forget you guys, my readers and supporters! 

____________________________


	15. The Meeting

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Wow, the 14th chapter! I do not know if I've ever made a fanfiction this long… not even Winter Strolls was like this. ^_^ Well, to the story!

_______________________________________

****

Disclaimer: Think of a reason why I could or could not own Rurouni Kenshin, baka disclaimer! (Now I'm speaking to a disclaimer -_-) 

__________________________________

**---The Meeting---**

I walked right up to the door, and began wrapping hard on it. 

"Excuse me," I cried. "Mr. Tsunan, please let me in! Tsunan!" I took a deep breath, then stopped knocking. "Sano, if you're-"

Even before I could complete the sentence, the door opened to a small crack. I could see a glimpse of one of Katsu's red-brown eyes, and it locked with both of mine. His dark hair was still long, and he still wore the same red garments and dark green headband. 

His eyes scanned me momentarily. His eyes roved back inside of the house for a moment, and then to my great surprise and anticipation, he opened the door wide, letting it hit the wall softly. He then stepped out of the way, revealing the tall figure of Sanosuke, clad in his usual white suit, sitting down cross-legged on the ground at a small table, which took up most of the room in the tiny dwelling. 

Sanosuke's purely brown eyes locked with my dark blue for a moment, and I could not decipher the emotion in them. I was totally at a loss for words, and could all of the sudden think of nothing to say. 

"Sano…" I started off, a large lump in my throat as I struggled to speak. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but blinked them away. 

"It's been a long time, Kaoru," Sanosuke said, taking a sip of a small glass of sake that was on the table. His eyes never left me, though. His voice was just the same… _he _was the same, but the way he was speaking to me was so different… so distant, that it hurt. 

I squeezed my eyes shut for a small second, and when I'd opened them, I was filled with a renewed determination. 

"Sanosuke, I came to say I'm sorry," I said. "I was very mean and cruel to you, and I should not have been." Sanosuke remained fully and totally silent, just staring at me. "I really am, Sanosuke." He still said nothing, and I just continued on. "You can come back to the dojo, Sanosuke. You can come back any time you want." 

Sanosuke did not say anything, just took another drink of sake, but his eyes told me that he had heard everything, and was digesting and considering it. 

I took the opportunity to look around the small apartment. 

"Can I ask -?" I said, swallowing. "Can I ask what you are doing here?"

I half expected no answer, but one came, and from a place I had not expected. 

"He's hanging around with me for some time," Katsu said. I turned to him, and he gave me a small smile. "After you told him he could not go to your place anymore, he was in a big storm. I thought it would be right to ask him what was up, even though we had not talked for a long while. He told me about it, well, a little at a time, and then he started hanging around here, more. We just talk…" Katsu's looked at me intently. "…And drink sake, of course." 

I blinked, and nodded softly. I returned my attention to Sanosuke. His face twisted into a wry grin, but it was not directed at me. 

"So…" Sanosuke said. "You came back, and you brought the medicine woman with you, too. Megumi Takani." 

I gave a start, surprised to find that Megumi had stepped up besides me and was in clear view.

"That's no proper greeting," Megumi scolded. Then she, too, smiled. "You're still the same man, aren't you? Whatever happened to you, anyway? I have not seen you up at the hospital for a long time. That's strange, considering how many 'check-ups' you seem to require." Megumi looked amused at that, but it was a tight kind of amusement, the forceful kind meant to break up tension. 

Sanosuke stretched. 

"I don't need them that much anymore," he replied, his joints cracking. His eyes returned to me, as he cracked his knuckles. "I have not been doing all too much, lately." 

I do not know whether his simply looking at me was meant to inflict pain or to put forward an accusation- but those eyes seemed to carry something more. 

"Sano," I said. "I mean what I said. I really want you to come back. I really do." I suddenly felt… weary, after saying that. It was strange. Yet I also felt relieved. In a quieter voice, I added, "I saw the note that you put at Yahiko's grave, and the… sake. I had thought that you did not care, but you do and- and I was wrong to think that you did not. I… I miss you, Sano. Please come back." 

Sanosuke stared at me, and I froze. I could sense his anger building, but just as quickly it seemed to turn into icy calm. Then, surprisingly, Sanosuke's face broke into a smile. 

"I'll think about it, Missy," he replied warmly.

I almost felt like walking over and hugging him tightly. My eyes filled with tears of joy… he called me… "Missy". He had not called me that in so long I had almost forgot about it- and I had once taken it for granted- even hated it. 

"Say, how's Kenshin?" he asked.

My heart sunk down into deep pits of doom, and my joy faded as warmth did in the presence of an icy wind. 

"He's gone," Megumi answered for me. Her voice was extremely bitter. 

"Figures," Sanosuke said, surprising me. I saw a flash of disappointment, but nothing more. No anger- no black mark suddenly placed next to my name- no explosion of any kind. Just… disappointment. "I'd heard that there was some trouble down in the south, and it seemed typical that he'd go down there to try and stop it. I did not think he'd leave the Little Missy all by herself, though." He glanced at me momentarily, and my heart sunk a little more. 

"We're going to look for him," I said, somehow managing to put some strength in my voice. 

"Hey, wait a minute," Sanosuke said incredulously. "You weren't thinking about going down there all by yourself, were you?" Sanosuke actually seemed amused, but sarcasm floated into his voice. "Sometimes women think they can do everything by themselves…" he muttered. "So who were you planning on taking with you, _Megumi_?"

"Hey, I'll have you know-" I said, my anger flaring. 

"Now wait just a minute, Missy," Sanosuke interrupted, lifting one of his hands. "I thought you had more sense than this. Hey, I might be an idiot sometimes, but I do have more sense than you two, do. First of all, Megumi has patients to care for here, second of all-" Sanosuke's eyes locked with mine. "Kenshin left you behind for a _reason_."

"He-" I began, swallowing. "He thought he was ruining things for me." 

"You know how Kenshin is," Sanosuke said. "All his "I say" and all that kind of stuff. He does things the way he things are best for you. He left you behind because he knows that it's dangerous down there." 

"Well?" I said, voice piping up. "If he's sacrificing his life for me, I can sacrifice mine for him!" 

"He doesn't want you to, Little Missy," Sanosuke said, looking serious. "Besides… he could be anywhere down south right now. He could be in the middle of battle right now." Sanosuke replied, suddenly seeming to look past me and into some battlefield. "The best you can do, is keep faith in him and stay alive for him." 

"And what do you propose to do?" Megumi said, crossing her arms. 

"Me?" Sanosuke said. "I'm going to do the same thing. What? You don't actually think I'm too much of a coward to go out there, do you? I would, if I could." 

"Well!" Megumi cried. "What a nice little case of _male _sexism!" she said bitterly. "You seem to think _I'm _not equipped to go out into the battle, and that _you _are? Hey, listen, _boy_, I have gone through lots of things worst than _that _so you just _think _before you start trying to say you're better than me!" 

"Hey," Sanosuke said, grinning. "No need to get all jittery now because of a little said fact of truth." 

"GAH!" Megumi picked up a pillow out of somewhere and threw it at Sanosuke. He blocked, and laughing, threw it back at her. Surprisingly, though, Katsu caught it. He regarded the two of them with a small smile. 

"I surely would not want my abode to be ransacked, so if you please, do not throw things inside of my apartment," he said good-naturedly. Then he threw the pillow back at Sanosuke roughly. 

"Hey, watch what you do, idiot," Sanosuke said, smiling.

"You're the one who's the big jerk, throwing stuff at a woman," Katsu said smugly. 

"You're the same idiot you've always been, Katsu," Sanosuke said in a friendly tone. 

"And you're even bigger of a jerk," Katsu replied. 

For some reason calling each other "big jerk" and "idiot" seemed to be considered as affectionate terms of friendship. I blinked. It must have been something from old times. 

I talked with Katsu and Sanosuke for a few more moments- Katsu and Megumi seemed to get along excellently, or maybe it was just because of that little joke Katsu made at Sano- and then I decided to go home. I had thought that Megumi would accompany me, but she decided to stay at Katsu's place and talk. It was all perfectly fine with me- I was extremely bright and happy, and so almost nothing could ruin my mood. 

I walked happily back to the dojo, stopping in the marketplace for a few choice vegetables and a small bucket of tofu. Then I went on my way. 

This time, I did not get attacked. Well, if someone actually had the nerve to ambush me again, I'd give him a good whack over the head with a bucket of tofu! 

I walked to the dojo, whistling softly to myself. I still had a few minutes before I needed to start getting dinner ready, so I took a few minutes to practice with my bokken. It helped me to focus and concentrate all my thoughts on the most important things. I felt that I got a quite good workout, as well as increasing my skill a bit with the bokken. I would have to do some teaching over at some of the other schools to make some money. 

I took a quick bath, and then cooked up a quick dinner for one of rice and vegetables, with a little tofu. I ate it, thinking as I chewed. 

After dinner, I sat down on the steps of the dojo and watched the sunset. When it became too dark to remain, I finally went into my rooms. Before I reached for my kimono ribbon to untie the thing, when I felt that there was another presence in the room. I froze. Then, at the right moment, I grabbed up my bokken and flipped around, ready to give the person a good whacking. 

"Hey it's just me!" 

The figure yelled just in time, and I was startled. I quickly lighted a candle, and as it bathed the room in dim yellow light, I could make out the person- Kazuma Zhang. 

"Kazuma!" I yelled. "What the h -? What are you doing here?"

He put his hands in his pockets and looked down a bit shamefully. 

"I did not mean to scare you, Kaoru-chan."

"You did not startle me!" I exclaimed, a bit heatedly. "I nearly hurt you."

"Hai," Kazuma said, smiling up at me. "I just had to see you. You were gone all day, and I guess it's a bit odd for me."

I nodded a bit. 

"Well," he said, a grave look displayed in his gold brown eyes. "How did it all go? You seemed pretty happy, so I assumed well." Yet for some reason, Kazuma looked worried. 

"It went well," I said, looking at Kazuma very carefully. "Sano and I are friends again." 

Kazuma nodded. He looked around a bit. 

"Well…" he started. "Good night, Kaoru-chan," he said. 

I nodded to him. I saw a… need in his eyes, though. He began to walk past me, but then he stopped, and our eyes locked. He took my face in both of his hands and kissed me. A long, smooth, sensual kiss that seemed to last for half of eternity. I closed my eyes through it all, and when I opened them, the first thing I saw where two beautiful, gold brown eyes sparkling down at me. Yet even in the dim candlelight I could see worry in his face.

"I love you, Fragrant Flower," he breathed. His finger brushed my cheek. I touched his hand before he could take it away.

"I love you, too, Kazuma," I replied, giving his hand a squeeze. "Goodnight. Sleep easy."

Kazuma nodded a bit numbly, and then headed out the door. I wanted to kiss him again and tell him that everything would be okay. He seemed… uneasy and awkward. I did not know exactly what was wrong, but it worried me. I wanted him to be all right.

________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post chapter Statement: -I'm really on a roll here! I feel like I can write a _third _chapter! I will try, but I'll submit these two first, okay?

I hope you enjoyed them both. Kenshin and Kazuma fans alike. I am doing this fiction according to the idea that keeps forming in my head, and when I've written all of it down on paper, you are going to love it! ^_^ I know all of you will. Thanks for all your wonderful support. I really am glad about. 

(P.S. I can't remember what color Katsu's eyes are! Please tell me if I possibly made a mistake with that- I said they were reddish brown. I now think they're sea green. YIKES! Or maybe they were black? -_-)

Here are my **special thanks. **

nina

I am always as honest as possible. ^^" I'm really glad you've been enjoying the story despite the meanness to Kaoru. I really think the group depends on her and stuff. Thank you for reviewing 

****

Waterflash

Yes, I'll tell you of each update! I'm glad you have been enjoying the story so much. I really enjoy writing it. Good luck with all your work. 

****

Anna1919

Hey a new reader! Thanks for reviewing. Yes, I understand your sentiments. _ Is she supposed to like Kenshin? Must she like Kenshin? These are questions yet to be answered, so please continue reading! ^_^

****

Dragon Ladysupreme

Yes, Kenshin's evil lingo is quite addictive at times. ~.~ I noticed you don't like Miss Megumi Takani anymore? Yes, her ointment probably stings very bad, but you must know she's not a bad person! 

****

Silver Hanyou

Yes, you hate Kazuma! Do not speak of it to me again, LoL! Wait… Golden, you hate him more, right? Silver is more placid about the matter. Well, then that's okay! ^_^ Don't hate him… he's really a good boy. You'll see. 

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

You know I've got a feeling that if every single one of my reviewers stopped reading this, then you would still stick with me! I appreciate that very much. Thanks for reviewing! 

****

Brittanie Love

A veteran reviewer! Hey, thanks for reading/reviewing. I'm sure glad you like this, and yes, I do enjoy placing people in suspense. ^_^ 

****

Female Hitokiri Battousai

Hey, do not sound so down. I'm sure glad you've been enjoying the story, and maybe this'll cheer you. ^^" No, it will probably make you mad because of Kazuma's apparent sadness. Just gingerly click the "Submit Review" button way over there and gimme a nice little review. XD 

__________________________________________

That's everyone! And as for the missing reviewers… **soujiro/kaoru fanatic**, **BubblyBoo**, and others, two review alerts at once should catch your eye, yes? ^_^

__________________________________________


	16. The Barrier

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hello, all. Here's to the 15th chapter of SGCG2! ^_^ Well, here we go…

________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. 

__________________________________

****

---The Barrier---

That night I awoke to the sound of my own tearless crying and mumbling. I had had the most terrible dream about…Kenshin. He was in the middle of the battle, but he could not see the opponent, but even I could see the opponent better than he could. I was watching there helplessly. I could not move… everything was black. When least expected the opponent would strike out, injuring Kenshin each time. I cried out to him but I could hardly reach him. Then when he fell, he was bleeding very badly, and I rushed over to him, shaking him I said…

__

"Oh Kenshin you've got to get up!" I cried. "Kenshin please. Kenshin I promise I'll do anything for you, but you've got to get up! You've got to win this battle… please do it for me, Kenshin! Get up!" Kenshin still lay still in the darkness, and I could hear the opponent's maniacal laughter. I hugged Kenshin to myself, sobbing convulsively into his tearing hakama. "Get up… get up…" I sobbed out. My eyes darted in the darkness, and I could feel the opponent approaching us to kill us, and feel Kenshin's life slipping away. "KENSHIN! KENSHIN GET UP! KENSHINNNN!!!!!!!" 

Then I awoke suddenly, in a cold sweat, realizing that I was really moaning and mumbling. I even felt my face for the tears. There were none. I got up, got a drink of water, and went back to bed. Yet I could not shake the dream…

* * *

Later the next day, Sano, Megumi and I walked through the city together. Sanosuke and Megumi were both walking at my left side, with Megumi at the edge of the row. 

"I hear there's more trouble down south," Sano said as he walked with us, hand s in his pockets. His face looked grim. "This is so stupid," Sanosuke kicked a can out of his way violently. "I wish I could do something to help Kenshin! But the idiot decided to go about doing things by himself- without telling exactly where he went. He's most likely in Nagoya or Osaka, but he could even be all the way in Hiroshima. That's a long distance from here, so we aren't getting much news. But I think the fighting's getting even worse."

I nodded slightly, not really wanting to dwell on it too much. Especially since I had had the dream the night before. I felt a knot of uneasiness twisting in my stomach. 

"I hope Kenny makes it through okay," Megumi said in a faraway kind of voice.

"Me too," I whispered softly.

The wind kicked up a bit, and suddenly. I tucked some loose hair behind my ear. _Kenshin… _

As we continued walking together, at the docks we saw men enlisting in the military. Well, some did not have much of a choice, but others did. I frowned at the beaming faces of the young men. War was not a pretty thing- trying to quell a rebellion and an attack from islanders at the same time was not _fun_. That was what some of those men thought- they were out there risking their lives, and they were excited. They should be happy to defend Japan, but they did not have to look like that. They seemed so… foolish. So innocent. 

We walked a little more, admiring the orange and gold trees. The fall was arriving, and the autumn breezes were quite pleasant.

"Hey, say, any of you two want to go to the Akebeko?" Sanosuke asked, sounding bored.

Megumi snorted.

"And who's going to pay for _that_?" she asked, voice oozing with sarcasm. 

"Hey, the Little Missy can pay for that," Sanosuke said with a wry grin. My mouth opened indignantly. "Hey, after all, she seems to be doing pretty well."

"Well Megumi's doing _much_ better," I snapped. "She's a medical doctor, after all." 

"Hey," Sanosuke raised his arms in defense. "Don't bite my nose off, Missy. I'm just making a few sensible suggestions." 

"Yes, Raccoon, a few sensible suggestions," Megumi said saucily. 

I glared at them. They simply smiled at me. Ack, stupid smiles! 

"All right, all right," I finally said, huffing a sigh. "But you had better be sure you'll pay for it!" 

Sanosuke did pay for it, at least a small amount. He said during his trip he actually came out on the good end. That was fairly remarkable… no, dream-like. 

Well, we sat at the Akebeko, eating noodles and drinking sake. Tsubame seemed to be doing even better, and Tae had chased off Wuki several times. He'd decided to go start a case with another girl. 

"Hey, fox lady," Sanosuke said. 

Megumi looked up from her eating. 

"Katsu's been talking about you a lot," Sanosuke, chewing and swallowing. "Do you want to come over when I go to hang out with him later?" 

Megumi's fox ears appeared. She pressed a finger against Sanosuke's nose.

"Now how do I know it's _Katsu _that's been talking a lot about me?" she asked in a syrupy sweet voice. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sanosuke asked a bit snappishly. He pushed Megumi's finger down off of his nose. "It was a simple question, Megumi. Are you in or out?" 

"I'm in," Megumi said, eyes sparkling. 

"Good," Sanosuke said, giving her a wry smile.

We finished our meals, and I paid Tae for everything. She waved to us on our way out, and even smiled at Sanosuke! It seemed as though despite his bad habits, she had missed having him around. 

Before I could split with Sanosuke and Megumi, Sanosuke grabbed my arm.

"Hey, Missy, where do you think you're going?" he asked. 

"I'm going back home to the dojo," I replied. 

"Hey, that does not sound too good to me," Sanosuke replied, his eyes sparkling. "Why don't you come over to Katsu's house with us?"

I thought about that for a minute… Kazuma would be worried about me… and I had some things to do at home. I did not tell Sanosuke about Kazuma, though. I just told him that I could not come. 

"Is it really safe for a young lady like you to be going home all by herself?" he asked in mock-seriousness.

I gave him a playful whack on the head.

"Sano!" I scolded. I smiled at him. "It's all right, I'll be fine. Besides… if you were to escort me home, then you and Megumi would be late." 

Sanosuke shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Missy," he replied. We exchanged farewells, and began heading down in our opposite directions. 

As I walked through the city of Tokyo, my mind was filled with anxiety and my hands shook slightly with worry. I huffed out sighs continually in a vain effort to calm myself. I stalked through the city like an angry cat, not knowing what was ailing me. All I could think of was the dream… of Kenshin. 

I continued walking, and I was so engaged in my own inner battle that I hardly heard a voice calling me out from amongst the crowd. 

"Kaoru! Kaoru-chan!" 

My head flipped around. I saw Kazuma running to me through the crowds. When he reached me, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. 

"Kazuma!" I exclaimed, a smile making it's way almost immediately into my face. 

"What are you doing walking home alone?" he asked seriously. He was doing everything but smiling. 

"I-" I looked down for a moment. His concern pierced me like the sharpest needle. "I'm sorry, Kazuma. I did not mean to worry you." 

Kazuma kissed my forehead. 

"It's all right, Kaoru-chan," he said. "I'm here with you now, so I guess it doesn't matter." He smiled at me. I smiled back. We continued walking to the dojo together. 

Over dinner, Kazuma said something that made me feel doleful… torn. 

He reached over the table and put his hand on top of mine. His gold brown eyes were filled with deep emotion… feeling. 

"I miss you, Kaoru-chan," Kazuma said, his voice sounding deeply pained. 

I nearly choked, and went into a short fit of coughing. I saw momentary concern in Kazuma's eyes, then it flashed away when he saw that I was fine. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, voice unsteady. 

"You're always gone," he said. He squeezed my hand. "Sometimes I come to the dojo in the morning, and you're already saying good-bye. Then when I come in the evening, you're not there, or you're tired. You don't want to spend time with me anymore." 

"That's not true, Kazuma," I said, my anger beginning to flare. 

"Yes it is," Kazuma said. "You're always spending time Sanosuke Sagara and Dr. Takani." 

His words made me feel… mournful. I squeezed his hand, looking deep into his eyes. 

"You know I love you, Kazuma," I said. "I never met to hurt your feelings." 

Kazuma looked away from me.

"You did," he whispered. 

I felt tears coming to my eyes. Without another word, I rose from the table, taking the dishes with me. I washed them slowly, taking each moment to consider carefully what to do. 

"They're wonderful people, Kazuma," I whispered. "Maybe one of these times you'll get to meet them." 

Kazuma nodded numbly. 

After dinner, we spoke a little longer, but other than that, not much. Kazuma gave me a kiss before he left. Somehow that made me feel better. 

I went to bed that night, hoping to find a good night's sleep. That night was not haunted by any bad dreams, but I did a lot of thinking. Yes, I did an awful lot of that. 

________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Not the best chapter I've written lately. I'm confident that I did my best, though. I guess Kaoru has been a little bit distant from Kazuma and spending more time with Sanosuke and Megumi. That's just the way I decided to do this chapter. No flames, please.

And here are the **special thanks. **

****

Waterflash

Thanks for reviewing! You remembered this time! ^_^

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

Still here! ^_^ I'm glad you've been enjoying the story so much… YES! Less Kazuma-fluff or whatever you call it, in this particular chapter. 

****

nina

I'm glad you've been enjoying the story, too. Thanks for reading/reviewing. 

****

Baka Sisters

You are Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan and Tanuki Diethel! I checked the profile. That's very cool. Thanks for the review, Tanuki! 

****

Female Hitokiri Battousai

Thanks for reading/reviewing. You always manage to do so even when you have very little time. 

****

Dragon Ladysupreme

Yay she updated! (Does a little dance) Thank you for reading and reviewing my story- I did the same for you! 

****

Brittanie Love

Thank you so much for reading my story! You always seem to be the first to review, of late. 

****

Varina

Yay a new reviewer! I love new reviewers. I'm glad you've been enjoying my story. I've been enjoying writing it. 

_________________________________________

And to any I may have forgot or who have not reviewed **THANK YOU!!! **

__________________________________________


	17. Looking Towards the Horizon

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hello everybody, this is the 16th chapter of Shattered Glass Can Glisten, Too. I'm really enjoying writing this… I warn you, though. We're in the last chapters. (Has an ear to ear smile on her face) Now it all comes down to it all! ^_^ (Is thinking about how great it'll be)

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin already!

(Is considering mean things to do to the disclaimer)

______________________________________

****

---Looking Towards the Horizon---

For weeks more I continued on like that- running off to see Megumi and Sano, running back home to eat dinner with Kazuma. My life was hectic, and I began feeling depressed, wondering how on earth I could continue living this painful, restless life, trapped between the love of my life and my friends. 

One night, I told myself it had to end. Kazuma, Megumi, and Sanosuke, were all going to have to meet each other at some point or another, and they would just have to get along as best as they could! Sanosuke did not even know that Kazuma existed. 

So over dinner one night with Kazuma, I was very quiet purposefully, picking at my noodles disdainfully. Finally, as I had suspected he soon would, Kazuma commented. 

"You're quiet, Kaoru-chan," Kazuma whispered. "What's wrong?" 

I looked up at him. I did not speak a word… just stared into his brilliant, beautiful eyes for a long time, letting myself drown in their radiance. Then, as soon as I was sure his eyes had locked fully and totally with mine, I spoke. 

"Kazuma, I'm going to invite Megumi and Sanosuke here for dinner tomorrow," I said very evenly. "I want you to come." 

Kazuma just stared at me. 

"Is that all?" he whispered. "Is that all you have to ask?" 

I gave him a bare nod. 

"Of course I'll do that, Kaoru," he said, eyes shining. "If that's what you want… I'd be very happy to meet them, Kaoru-chan." 

The knotting in my stomach vanished away almost completely, and I smiled a smile of sheer relief. 

"You promise?" I asked. 

"Hai," he said, giving me a small smile. 

"Thank you," I said breathlessly. 

"It's wonderful to see you happy again, Kaoru-chan," he said. 

That evening, we laid down on the ground next to each other, holding hands and staring up at the stars. 

"Don't you have to go home and sleep, Kazuma?" I asked him. "You'll be too exhausted to go to work tomorrow." 

"Nah," Kazuma said. He grinned. "I would not have been able to sleep, anyway." 

We stared there until almost midnight, when Kazuma finally decided to go home. I tried to persuade him to just stay at the dojo, and he said no thanks to that, smiling and saying that he was already eating enough of my delicious food, costing me money, and he did not need to do anymore damage. 

I embraced him tightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Goodnight," I said against his neck. 

"Goodnight, Sweet Grass," he replied. 

I continued holding him. He chuckled a bit. 

"Uh… Kaoru?" 

I let him go, and he stroked my cheek with an idle finger. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kaoru-chan," he said.

"Okay," I replied. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

With that, Kazuma began heading to the gate.

* * *

I was in the market shopping, with Sanosuke and Megumi on either side of me. 

"This is boring," Sanosuke said. 

"No it's not," Megumi said, examining some bluish purple fabric. She held it against herself. "Now how does that look?"

"It looks nice, Megumi," I replied without looking.

"Everything you wear is that color."

At that moment I flipped around. Megumi and I stared at Sanosuke. 

"Oh?" Megumi said coolly. "Now what did _you _have in mind?"

Sanosuke looked around casually for a few moments, and picked out two fabrics. One was a deep kind of red… no dark, but not extremely dark. It was a light fabric, maybe linen. The other was and emerald kind of greenish color… and pure silk, too. 

"Get something like one of these," Sanosuke replied, shoving them at Megumi. 

She looked at them with pure awe and amazement. I gasped.

"Do you have… _any _clue how much this costs?" she said, holding up the emerald cloth. She wrinkled her nose at the red. "Are you saying you want me to get something red? _Red?_" She asked incredulously. 

"Sure, it would match your lips," Sanosuke replied. "And the green looks nice." 

Megumi gaped. 

"Well I'm not getting either," she replied indignantly. 

"Yes you are," Sanosuke said. I could tell he was teasing- he had to be teasing. 

"No I'm _not_," Megumi retorted. 

"Then I'll get them," Sanosuke replied. 

"Sano- are you serious?" I asked incredulously. 

"Sure," he took the cloth away from Megumi. She and I watched him in pure awe as he walked over to the seller of the cloths and put them atop the booth. He spoke to her for a long moment, and her face turned from indignation to an ear to ear grin. She looked at Megumi for a moment, then nodded a bit. She laughed at something Sanosuke said, and Sanosuke grinned. He paid her some money, and then she let him have the cloth. 

Then he came back, looking positively proud. He then folded the cloths, and placed them in a very purposely-gentle way in her arms, and patted her shoulder. 

"Charm, Megumi, charm," he said, smiling. 

Megumi looked at him incredulously. I was too shocked to laugh. 

"Erhm, come on, let's go look at the vegetables," I said. 

Megumi gave a bare nod. I almost had to drag her along to make her move. 

I purchased a few vegetables from the markets, though not many of them were very good this time of the year. But I was more looking for something else… fish. 

"What, you're getting fish?" Sanosuke said. His eyes were shining. 

"Yes," I said in a teasing voice. "And be sure you don't eat it raw by mistake- it's not healthy." 

Sanosuke just looked confused. 

"So what's going on, Missy?" Sanosuke asked. "You only used to buy fish when you had enough money, or when Yahiko's complaining seriously got on your nerves. So what's so special about today?"

I bit my lip. 

"Um, I've got something to tell you," I began. I paid the lady for the fish, and then we started walking. "Let's sit in the Akebeko."

We sat down in the Akebeko, and over small glasses of sake we talked. 

"So, spill it, Little Missy," Sanosuke said, taking a short sip of sake. He let out a sigh. "What's up?"

"Well, there's someone I want you to meet-" I said, looking down hard into my glass. "-he's my… boyfriend." 

Sanosuke just stared at me for a long time. Then he bursts out into a fit of laughing. I was filled with alarm. 

"W- what's so funny?" I asked, my stomach twisting into knots. 

"Y- you're joking, right?" Sanosuke said, his eyes filling with tears at how hard he was laughing. 

"No," I said calmly. "His name's Kazuma Zhang. He's coming to lunch today. I wanted Megumi and you to come along and meet him." 

Sanosuke stopped laughing, but he still looked amused. 

"And I thought Kenshin just liked you because of… you know Kenshin!" Sanosuke replied. 

"You're not mad?" I asked. 

"Why should I be mad?" Sanosuke said. "You can like who you want to like. From what I know of you and Kenshin, he can always win you back over when he comes back."

I was bringing the glass to my mouth to drink my sake, but when I started coughing abruptly, I put the glass down. My eyes watered. Megumi patted me on the back. For some reason, what Sanosuke said disturbed me more than him being mad. 

After drinking that small bit of sake, the three of us headed down to the dojo. Megumi dropped the fabrics off at her house on the way, and then we continued going. 

We got there early, seeing that it was only the morning when we met each other to go shopping. Kazuma would not be coming for quite some time, so it gave me a chance to cook and change my clothes. 

Megumi helped me in the kitchen, and though I would never admit it to her in a million years, she was better at cooking that I was. And I was very glad to have her help. 

By mid-afternoon the sun was glaring down on us hard. I went to the bathhouse to go get a bath and change into my best kimono. Kazuma would be coming soon. 

I took a long nice, bath. I put sweet scents and oils in the water to help make my skin as soft as possible, and make my hair smell like flowers. Then I dressed with just as much care, making sure the ribbon was tied _perfectly_. I looked in the mirror once more, then let out a deep breath, and stepped out of my room. 

I looked for Megumi and Sanosuke, and found them sitting down on the dojo steps. I had spent all that time making myself nice just to sit down on the dirty dojo steps. I squinted at the sunlight that was shining down on us. I sat down next to Sanosuke, who scooted closer to Megumi to make room for me. 

"So we're just sitting here waiting for him," Sanosuke said, puffing a sigh. "I can't wait to eat that fish."

I had more things to worry about than just fish, but decided to just relax a bit. I blinked at the sunlight. It felt warm and nice, but was a bit bright. I could hardly see what was in front of us. 

Megumi and Sanosuke talked a little bit, and I joined in. It was a lot of fun sitting here on the dojo steps, just enjoying the sunlight and nature. 

We had been talking for a couple of minutes when I noticed something moving in the trees. I squinted in the sunlight. I could not see clearly. The sounds of Sanosuke and Megumi's voices turned into a distant buzz. I looked on ahead. I put a hand to my brow, and tried to look. I still could not see it. I looked as hard as I could. The thing… figure was coming closer. I saw a flash of something red. I looked harder. I stood up to try and get a better look. 

By this time, Sanosuke and Megumi had stopped speaking, and looked to the object of my gaze. I looked harder. 

The figure soon took on more detail, and as he walked past one of the trees, the shadow fell on him and through the sunlight he became clear. It was only a moment… only a second, but it made me gasp. I saw red hair spilling down his face, and a ripping, tattered purple gi. I brought down my hand involuntarily from my face, too shocked to keep it there. The man continued to approach us, and I could see him. I was so shocked… I was filled with a feeling that I could not describe. The man came closer, and I could see he was limping, leaning on a sword. The sound of it stabbing in the dirt as he walked was clear in my ears. He seemed hardly able to stand. 

The man came closer to me… so close. I knew who he was. My heart hammered in my chest, and my mouth hung open. I saw that he was not in very good shape- his entire right arm…the arm holding to that sword- was covered in bandages. His hair was covering his eyes. I could hear him breathing… and when he looked up at me, I saw that his forehead had a bandage wrapped around it, and his left eye was covered. Yet the eye that I could see was brilliant… and a beautiful shade of violet. For the first time it relayed all his feelings… pain… pain and a feeling I could not decipher. But when I saw the look in that eye… I felt… I can't explain how I felt. 

"Miss… Kaoru…" he breathed, panting with the effort. "You… saved me. Th-thank…Thank you. You're all that kept me alive…when I saw you…I was…dying…but you…you…you would not let me go…I had…had to…had to…to…come…back…back…to…_you._"

I wrapped my arms around him in a light embrace. I was trembling. 

"K…Kenshin," It was all I could say.

Kenshin collapsed on to me, and I nearly fell. Megumi grabbed him. I looked at my hands. They were stained… stained with blood. I looked down at my kimono. The whole thing was covered with blood. My eyes widened. I looked at Kenshin. I heard Megumi screaming out commands. Sanosuke picked up Kenshin and held him as though he was a child. He was so… weak. I was in shock. For some reason I looked to my left… I don't know why. I just did. What I saw was quite unbelievable. I saw…Kazuma. My eyes locked with his. I saw the most pained look I had ever seen on a human face in my entire life. Then Kazuma turned around and ran…

_______________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Yes, Kenshin came back. And he's barely alive. Will he survive? insert "Play Cliff Hanger Music" command

I'll just go unto my **special thanks** for someone I forgot- my best reviewer of the last round! The rest will be for later. 

****

Kakkabrat

Oh my GOD!!! I cannot believe I forgot you! I am SOOOOOOO sorry Kakkabrat! You were like the coolest… you gave me 15 reviews in a day! How could I forget you! Oh s***. Thank you so much! ^_^

___________________________________________


	18. The Trying

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-This is the chapter you all could not WAIT to read… I'm sure if it was time for you to eat, you would holler "JUST A MINUTE!" or maybe you'd have a seizure. ^_^ Either way, this is the 17th chapter of the story and the 2nd of Kenshin's return. ^_^

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro. 

________________________________

****

---The Trying--- 

For some reason I did not run after Kazuma. He was now disappearing into the forests, but all I could do was stare after him, frozen in space and time. _Kazuma… _I thought to myself. 

I turned and saw that Megumi and Sanosuke were almost all the way into the house with Kenshin. I ran after them as fast as I could- faster than I had ever run before. 

"I need paper," Megumi said, looking frantic. 

I blinked at her, then rushed into my room and brought back paper as Sanosuke was laying Kenshin down. His white coat was already blood-soaked from carrying him, and he was wiping his hands in an old towel. 

I rushed into my bedroom and retrieved some paper. I handed the ink and paper the Megumi. She took them hastily.

"You," she said, pointing to Sanosuke. "I… need you to go get these things from my medical station. Quickly! Run as fast as you can." 

Megumi scrawled something down extremely quickly, and shoved the list at Sanosuke. He just barely snatched it out of the air before he turned on his heels and ran.

"Kaoru!" Megumi screamed, calling me to attention. "Go boil some hot water." I blinked for a moment at her, still in a daze. "NOW!" I turned and ran just as quickly as Sanosuke and boiled the hot water. When I returned Megumi had already undressed Kenshin and was checking his wounds. I let out a gasp and nearly dropped my bucket of water.

His abdomen was covered in multiple gashes, and some of the flesh seemed to the point of breaking out. Megumi was trying to tie a towel around him to stop the bleeding. 

"What happened?" I breathed, too shocked for words. I felt a lump of fear and agony growing in my throat.

"I don't know," Megumi said. Beads of sweat covered her forehead. "Something must have got him… a sword of some sort. But with something a hell of a lot worst than a Ryo Sui Sen. And from the cross-cuts I saw, he was hit repeatedly with whatever it was." 

I nodded grimly, and Megumi continued on. 

"The gashes are deep," she said. "I can't tell if his internal organs have been damaged yet, but I think a couple of his ribs could have been broken," Megumi grimaced. "I don't even know how he's alive right now. He's lost a lot of blood, and he might not make it. I'm willing to try, though, but I can't even start working until Sanosuke gets back." 

I nodded. I could not think of anything to say… I felt… hollow. 

In about five minutes, though the seemed like five years, Sanosuke had returned with Megumi's medical kit. She took it from him with a mumble of thanks and not a comment on his awesome speed. She was now engrossed in her work. Yet before she started, she looked up at us. 

"It would not be any good for the two of you to stay here," Megumi said sternly.

I felt protest rising in me like a river. Megumi silenced me with her two eyes. I was now ready to shout her down, but decided to leave her to do her job. I turned around and walked slowly out of the door, too rattled to even look back. Sanosuke followed right behind me. 

I slumped down unto the ground, heaving several sighs, shuddering slightly. I brought my knees up close to me and burrowed my face between them. 

Sanosuke sat down somewhere beyond me, and he did not say anything for a while. We just sat in the agonizing silence, hoping and praying that Kenshin would make it. I wanted to jump right up and run into the house. I could not bring myself to, though. I could not allow myself to disturb Megumi's work… it was her job… I'd have to trust her to take good care of Kenshin.

When Sanosuke spoke, it startled me. 

"I guess your boyfriend couldn't make it to dinner."

My head rose. Sanosuke looked at me. I searched his face for irony, but there was none… if anything there was sympathy. He was just making conversation. 

I felt my eyes well up with sudden tears, like everything was suddenly piling on top of everything else…

"N- no," I said. "He couldn't make it."

Sanosuke nodded a little bit, and then went back to staring at the horizon. I buried my face in my hands, struggling to think… to stay calm and relax myself. 

We stayed out there waiting, for what seemed to be an eternity. I could hear nothing from inside the house. The calls of the cheerful birds seemed to mock me, and the bright, sunny, and glorified sun and sky seemed to cast haughty and angered glares down on my pale skin. Sanosuke had somehow found and old fishbone and was chewing on it. I found myself staring at him as he chewed the bone slowly and carefully, as if deep in thought. Eventually he turned to me, and raised an eyebrow. 

"What are you staring at?" he demanded. 

I blinked and mentally shook myself. Why was I staring at him? I was loosing it.

That was the last straw. I felt like I missed something… needed it, but could not figure out what. I abruptly stood up, and Sanosuke's eyes took on a look of suspicion and slight alarm. 

"Where are you going?" he asked. 

"Somewhere," I said, turning my back on him and stalking off. Sanosuke, who had been about to stand, sat back down sullenly. I suppose he understood- how I did not know. 

I walked away from the dojo and into the thick forests. I did not know exactly where Kazuma lived… I'd never seen the place. Yet he had described it to me once, and I had carefully stowed the skim directions in my mind in case I ever needed them. My mind concentrated hard, and my feet seemed to move on their own. Then I realized I was running…

I stopped abruptly when beyond some forest brush I had heard the sound of woodcutting. I felt my heart hammering away in my chest, and a large lump in my throat suddenly appeared just in time to choke off my hard breathing. I slowly pushed aside the branches with trembling hands. Then I stepped through. 

Kazuma's house was very small… almost smaller that Katsu's apartment. There were some small bushes planted around it, and it looked like it had been touched up by a great deal of work. It was tiny, yet lovely in this strangest way. It was beautiful, with all its red roofing and brand new shoji. 

Then my eyes fell on Kazuma… he was hard at work cutting some wood. He placed each one down, and then hacked it in half with all his might. He was not wearing a shirt, and I could see sweat glistening on his body. At each of the splintering sounds as he brought down the axe powerfully on the wood and cut it violently in half, I flinched. He looked… disoriented, and he seemed very upset- pure exasperation displayed itself on his pale, grim face. I had never seen him like that before. 

"Kazuma," I said. My voice was but a small whisper on the autumn breeze, but the axe immediately fell from his hands. His head shot up, displaying his lovely sunshine brown eyes. They were filled with such an array of emotions that I could not tell how he felt upon seeing me, but the wide gape of his mouth showed that he was surprised. 

Kazuma did not speak, though. Slowly, ever so slowly his mouth closed up and formed a thin line. His eyes seemed to cloud over with mist- their brilliance was soon replaced by a dull, almost grayish brown. Kazuma turned away from me, and with slightly shaking hands he picked his axe back up and began cutting. 

I was in too much shock to comment on his reaction… his pained, agonized look cut through me like a sharp knife, and I felt as though I might collapse unto the ground in a lifeless heap. Yet I forced myself to walk slowly over to him. Kazuma continued cutting, but a slight flicker of his eye showed that he knew fully that I was there, and that he was effected by it. Kazuma turned his face farther away from me when I opened my mouth to speak, so I closed it. As I gingerly reached for his shoulder he threw the axe down and began picking up the wood he had cut to stack it up near the house. I followed him, still silent. Until finally, I spoke. 

"Kazuma," he did not respond at all, just kept going on about as though I was still there. He still would not let me see his face. "Kazuma, listen to me. Kazuma please look at me." He continued avoiding me, until I almost had to trot to keep up with him. "Kazuma!" I finally caught one of his shoulders, and he flipped around, cold rage in his eyes. He recoiled as if bitten, and then pushed at me so hard that I was nearly flung to the ground. 

"Go away, Kaoru," he said. It sounded as though he had wished to shout it out, but had no strength to. 

I stared at him. His eyes were red-rimmed, and his nose was growing scarlet. He had been… crying. 

Kazuma continued to stare at me, the grave, vexed look still present on his face. His eyes were more dull and colorless than ever. 

"Why, Kazuma?" I asked, slowly approaching him once again. I touched his cheek gently, and he flinched. "I- I-" I felt tears growing in my eyes. "Why?" 

Kazuma studied the ground hard, and I waited for him to respond.

"I saw the way you looked at him, Kaoru," Kazuma said in a barely audible voice. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked incredulously. 

Kazuma finally looked at me, and meant my gaze levelly. His eyelids were drooping. This did not look like Kazuma at all. 

"I saw how you looked at that man… the wanderer," he said the last so quietly I barely heard him. He continued to meet my gaze. "You're going back to him, aren't you?" 

I wanted to wrap my arms around Kazuma and hug him to me, and tell him that everything would be all right, but I couldn't. 

"I don't even know if he's going to live," I said dully. "Besides-" 

"Kaoru, the way you looked at him was… different," Kazuma continued on, gazing at me so hard I wanted to melt into the ground. "I know how you feel about him, Kaoru. You love him." 

The words struck me hard, and I felt as though something had just tried to push me down. I stumbled backward a few steps, suddenly dazed. 

"W -? How could you -? But-" I stammered about, unable to speak. "It's not true!" I finally managed to blurt out. "Kazuma I- you- you know that's- that it isn't- isn't the truth." 

Kazuma walked up to me, and took my two hands in both of his. His eyes were some how shining despite their grayness. 

"Tell me you love me, Kaoru," he said. 

I stared up at him, lips trembling. He was waiting for me. I tried to speak, but my tongue would not work. I squeezed my eyes shut. 

"Kazuma," I breathed out. 

Kazuma let go of my hands and rushed away. I almost ran after him but I was frozen… trapped in my current position. 

To my surprise, but not to my joy at all, Kazuma came back, holding his coat with him. He came back to me, and was reaching in his coat pocket for something. I watched him, still in a trance. He pulled something out- a small, dark wooden box. He took my hand and pressed the box firmly inside of it. It had my name in ink written on the top of it in flowing letters, and the outline of the words were carved around them. 

"Open it," Kazuma said. 

I did not protest, and with firmly controlled hands I popped open the small box. I let out a gasp. 

It was a necklace, complete with pure gold chain, and with a small, round, golden medallion that hung from it. The medallion was all carved with flowers and grass, and a flowing dragon was included in the tiny picture. Tiny bits of diamonds were embedded between the lines, making the scene sparkle beautifully. On the back, were some symbols- the meaning of my name, and the word love, bravery, devotion and beauty. I was left speechless as I gingerly fingered the medallion. Its extreme beauty left me breathless… truly and totally breathless. 

"It was…" Kazuma began. "…To be a wedding gift." 

I looked up at Kazuma, whose face was glistening with fresh tears. I was too much in shock to cry, or react to him whatsoever. 

"I love you, Kaoru," Kazuma said. "I really mean it… I want you to marry me." I blinked, and still found myself unable to speak. "But…" Kazuma added. He began to sob. "…I won't force you. I don't want to marry you if you… if you… you… love someone else." 

I suddenly felt all of Kazuma's pain, and broke down into sobs as well. I wrapped my arms convulsively around him, and cried unto his shoulder. Both of us were soon wet with each other's tears, and both of us were shaking violently. We were barely able to hold each other up. 

"I don't know what to say, Kazuma," I said, choked out. Kazuma was sobbing to hard to speak. 

Finally, we released each other. I had to force myself to let Kazuma go, but I did. 

"I… I can't keep this medallion, Kazuma," I said. 

"No, it's yours forever, Sweet Grass," he said. "It would be a terrible dishonor to me if you were to return it.

I gave him a bare nod. 

"I…" I suddenly broken into fresh sobs. "I'm sorry, Kazuma. I'm truly sorry." 

Kazuma simply looked at me glumly, until I could bear it no more. Sobbing audibly, I rushed away from his house and back through the forest. 

I cried all the way back to the dojo. Sanosuke saw me rushing back, and no doubt he did not know what was wrong with me. I rushed right past him into my own room. I closed the shoji, and then threw myself on to my bed, trembling convulsively as I wept into my pillow. Why did life have to be so hard?

_______________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -I surely hope none were offended. _ I tried my best to be realistic, and in the end, I hope I have not ruined my own story. I doubt that, though, for I am writing at my best. It was to be a sad story, but now I find my own self being saddened by it. It was meant to be…

Well, onto my **special thanks. **

Kakkabrat

I am thanking you again! You are really cool! ^_^

****

BubblyBoo

Hey, thank you for reading and reviewing past chapters. I appreciate that. 

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

Thank you for the brownie! It's delicious. You've been enjoying the story, I see. I sure hope you enjoyed these two chapters, as well. 

****

Chibi Fyrefly

Thanks for your review! It's very much appreciated. (Is happy that you heeded to the command sent via e-mail)

****

SaffDragon

Another old reviewer has returned! YAY! (Also heeded command through the e-mail). Thanks for reading!

****

Varina

You've been an excellent reviewer! I really appreciate you reading my stuff. Thanks a lot! (As you can see Kenshin did come back, but that may not be as bright and event as some people expected it to be)

****

Nina

Thanks for being so consistent with your reading. You did not have to ever read this story, but you did. Thanks for that. 

****

Brittanie Love

You're a veteran reviewer like CFAF! Congratz! I am truly happy that you have been enjoying the story. No matter what you seem to say every chapter is perfect! I'm sure you'll say no less about this one. 

****

Waterflash

You have not reviewed yet, but that's because I forgot to e-mail you! _ (oops) Thank you very much for reading this story, and I really like that you have enjoyed it so thoroughly. 

****

Dragon Ladysupreme

Hey, thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciated them. Well, Kenshin's back now. He has not said much of his evil lingo, and I have a feeling that if you beat him up that much he would die, and then you would see how much Megumi's ointment can REALLY sting. Also a whack with Kaoru's bokken would be inevitable. ^_^ Also, thank you for giving me Sanosuke's coat. 

****

Female Hitokiri Battousai

Hey, you're always reading and reviewing, my friend! You always read and review, and I really appreciate that. I surely hope you did not hate these chapters too much. _ I have a feeling if you do I'll have a heart attack. ;_; I'm doing my best, fhb.! 

****

Phoenix Dagger

Your review has to be one of the most encouraging and BEAUTIFUL reviews I have ever gotten EVER. You said that reading my story cured your writers' block? All I can do is give the glory to God for the ability. Thank you VERY much for reading my story. I really, REALLY appreciate that. 

___________________________________________

****

P.S. -Whoever gave me brownies that time (I have 121 reviews to keep track of so sorry) thank you! They were delicious! n_n-

****

_________________________________________


	19. Every Dawn, Every Dusk

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-This is the 18th chapter of SGCG2. The story is near the end. I surely hope all of you enjoyed it, even you fhb. I'm sorry if it really darkened your mood so much, but it is angst. 

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro, its writer/illustrator. I am not seeking any profit from these fanfictions. 

__________________________________

****

---Every Dawn, Every Dusk---

I stayed weeping into my pillow, until I fell asleep. I was so disturbed and destructed, I could not even stay awake to see if Kenshin had bettered any. Did I really want to? He had ruined everything. Why did he have to come back and take my heart again? Why did he have to come again and fill my thoughts, and take my breath away? Why did I _love _him? 

I did not know why, and perhaps I would never find the answer. Maybe Kenshin did not love me… maybe he never had. Kazuma had… I wished things could have gone back to normal. I should have run into his arms but I did not. I just didn't feel the same feeling anymore. It hurt. 

The next morning I awoke, with sun streaming into my window. I squinted at it. My eyelids were so puffy I could barely see. 

I forced myself out of bed. It was earlier than I had thought, and there was absolutely no sign of Megumi or Sanosuke. 

I took a quick bath, washing away the now crusted tears from my face. I dressed in a simple pale pink kimono, and then took my place outside, sitting on the dojo steps to think. I was not hungry, and breakfast was not for a little bit, anyway. So why cook?

"Hey."

I heard a voice behind me, and turned my head a bit reluctantly to see who was speaking to me. It was Sanosuke, standing calmly against a wall, his hands casually tucked away in the pockets of his white pants. 

"Hi," I said. I looked around. The question that popped out of my mind came out even more quickly than I wanted. "Where's Megumi?"

"She's sound asleep," Sanosuke replied. "I don't even think that the Tokyo train crashing into her room could wake her up at this moment."

I nodded. It could have been funny were I not so glum. I turned away from Sanosuke, and continued staring into space. We were both silent for a good amount of time, when finally, Sanosuke spoke. 

"Aren't you going to ask how Kenshin is?" Sanosuke asked apprehensively. 

I almost shook my head, but instead I stayed frozen, unshed tears blurring my already limited vision. 

"Hey, I know things probably aren't the best for you right now," Sanosuke said. "But you've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself. It isn't healthy." 

I felt sudden flares of rage suddenly ignite within me, and I rounded on Sanosuke immediately. 

"What do you know about anything?" I demanded. "And I don't think I heard you saying anything about Kenshin being all right! Furthermore, you failed to consider the fact that maybe I've been through a lot more tough weather than you have, and maybe I just need a break! So _leave _me _alone _and _go away_!" 

Sanosuke looked like he was ready to snap right back at me, when instead he let out a soft sigh. 

"You're acting just like before," he said. "I thought you'd changed, Missy." 

I sat frozen, my dark blue orbs locked with his brown ones. We stared at each other for a long moment, neither daring to move or speak.

"I'm sorry, Sano," I said, biting my lip. I slapped myself on the forehead. "None of this is your fault… it's all mine." 

"Hey, I won't put it in your record book," Sanosuke said with a small smile. "And you're right about it being your fault-" I looked up again, glaring at him hard. His grin widened. "-Almost. I guess it was kinda my fault, too. I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

That seemed to make me feel a little better, and in gratitude I gave Sanosuke a small smile. 

"Thanks," I replied. 

"No problem."

The quiet soon reigned again. When I looked away, all my sorrows returned. I heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm no Kenshin-" Sanosuke said finally. "But do you mind telling me what all this fuss is about?" 

"Yes," I replied. I buried my face in my hands. A tear threatened to come out once again. "And it's not a fuss. It's a lot more complicated than that." 

"Like how complicated it is to teach you how to cook right?" Sanosuke asked in mock-seriousness. 

"Sano," I said threateningly. 

"Okay, all right," Sanosuke replied. "I give up on trying to cheer you up. Whatever it is, though, don't blame Kenshin for it. It isn't his fault." 

With that, Sanosuke began walking away. Then after a moment, I heard the sound of his footsteps halt. 

"Oh yeah, and Missy?" he asked. 

"Yes?" I replied, still not looking at him. 

"Megumi said Kenshin's going to be all right. He's just going to take a while to get well." 

With that, Sanosuke continued walking away. My eyes widened when I realized what he'd said, but when I turned my head, he was already gone. 

I turned back around, and heaved one more little self-conscious sigh, then stood up. There was work to be done in the dojo. 

By the time I had finished cooking, the sun was at its zenith. A few swirly cirrus clouds had appeared in the sky overhead, but otherwise it was quite clear and beautiful. I did not have to call Sanosuke into the kitchen for him to come and eat, and he gobbled up the food like he had not eaten in years. 

"Thanks for cooking, Little Missy," Sanosuke said. "I know you didn't feel quite up to it, but I guess you gotta do what you gotta do, huh?" 

I nodded numbly. 

"Aren't you going to eat any?" Sanosuke asked. "I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy it a heck of a lot more than I did." 

Suddenly, a question popped into my gloomy mind.

"Sanosuke, aren't you worried about Kenshin?" I asked abruptly. The words were off my lips before I could prevent them from coming. 

"Of course," Sanosuke said quietly. "But after all, he's been in a lot of tough places, and he's always come through. He's not a just some kind of toy, and people aren't going to mess with him and win in the end. He's still got some of that Battousai in him, despite how innocent he can look sometimes. I see it in his eyes. I don't think he's ready to die."

A soft wind beat on the shoji of the house, and a chill ran up my spine. I simply nodded. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Sano spoke again.

"I don't think that Kenshin wants you to starve yourself for him, Missy," he said. "I think you should eat something."

"Yes, I probably should," I said absently. I got myself a large portion of food, and ate it in silence. 

When I was finished, I did feel stronger, and I actually went out to practice a little with my bokken. I kind of wanted to see Kenshin, but I did not want to disrupt his rest. He had sharp ears, and there was no telling what could awaken him, despite his injuries. 

Megumi still was not up yet thirty minutes into my practice, which was a bit odd. I continued to train hard, eager to find the calm deep within myself. A few moments later, I heard someone calling me. I froze, and looked over my shoulder. The call had been faint, and so I thought I might have imagined it. I continued to train.

"Kaoru." 

This time I actually started, and let my bokken drop from my hands and clatter noisily on the ground. Just as quickly I found myself rushing into the house- into Kenshin's room. 

When I opened the shoji, I was shocked to see that Kenshin was just lying calmly in his bed. The covers were pulled up over him almost completely, with only his arms on the outside. The wrapping was still over his eye, but it looked a lot fresher, as though Megumi may have done it herself. Kenshin was pale from extreme loss of blood, and was so still that if for the slight moving of his chest up and down under the sheets, someone could have mistaken him for dead. 

My breath caught. He was so beautiful… with his red hair spilling half down his face and his firm, smooth build. I could not help but feel drawn to him. I walked slowly, as if fearing he might start awake at any moment and at any time. 

By the time I reached his bed a tight knot had formed in my belly, and I felt that my heart was beating so hard that that alone could wake him. I itched to reach out and touch him… I had not been with him for so long. My hand of its own reached to brush his cheek…

"He was calling you in his sleep again, wasn't he?"

The soft whisper that came from the corner of the room made me start. I covered my mouth with a shaking hand to contain the loud shriek that threatened to be yanked out of me, and backed hastily away from Kenshin's bed. My wide eyes roved immediately to the corner of the room. 

"I didn't mean to startle you _that _badly, raccoon girl," Megumi said. "Since when did you become so damn jittery?" she demanded in exasperation. 

"Megumi," I breathed a sigh of relief. 

Megumi looked a mess, with her hair sticking out in all directions, her clothing wrinkled, and her face unwashed and the paint on her lips fading. She looked strangely refreshed, though, and the beginnings of a smile displayed themselves on her face.

"Who on earth did you think it was?" Megumi asked.

I did not even have to answer, for Megumi's attention roved over to Kenshin, and she walked hurriedly toward his bed, not even trying to suppress the noise her feet were making. She examined Kenshin carefully, feeling at his arm, taking quick peeks under the bandage on his eye. She landed a soft, yet firm punch on his abdomen where the gashes were covered.

"_Megumi!_" I exclaimed in sheer incredulity. Was she _really _even a _doctor_?

Megumi ignored my outburst.

"He's out _cold_," Megumi said. "He probably won't be awake for another month, maybe. Another week or so if we're lucky. I'd probably go with the second."

I let out a sigh of relief, and Megumi turned to me. 

"But he won't be able to hardly move around for quite a long time after he awakes," she added gravely. "He'll need a whole lot of care and patience." 

I nodded solemnly.

"I feel like I've been hit by a ten ton ship!" Megumi exclaimed suddenly. "Kenshin had better get well- I went through hell and beyond to keep him alive last night," Megumi froze for a moment. "I believe I smell fish. Ugh! I'm so hungry it'll be a miracle if I even make it to the kitchen in one peace."

I smiled, somehow encouraged by Megumi's carefree attitude. 

"I'll be happy to assist you in getting there, then," I said cheerfully. 

Megumi and I linked arms, and headed to the kitchen. 

I watched her eat in total shock and amazement. She gobbled up food at twice the speed as Sanosuke, and ate, as it seemed, even more than he had! 

"Whoa there," Sanosuke said, grinning as he entered the kitchen. "Slow down, fox lady. You're going to eat yourself sick!" 

Megumi drained her cup of sake, and just continued eating. Sanosuke and I exchanged amused expressions. 

Much later in that evening we all retired to our separate rooms. I almost tumbled straight unto my bed, feeling much better and hoping to have a better sleep. Then I saw the small wooden box that had the necklace that Kazuma had given me tucked neatly away inside of it. My face probably fell, for I felt the smile leaving my face near immediately. _Kazuma… _

The sun slipping down under the trees, and my entire room was bathed in an eerie blue hue. I let out a large sigh. It seemed not to take away any of my tension even a little. I decided to light my candles. I knew that I would not be sleeping for quite a long while. 

I sat down gently on my bed. I took the small wooden box in my hands, and opened it once more. The diamonds sparkled. I caressed it gently with my finger, and nearly began to weep anew. I kept myself, though, and simply stared longingly at the lovely medallion. I wanted to wear it so badly. I did… but I was so unworthy. 

__

"I want you to keep it, Kaoru…" 

I could almost here Kazuma's voice whispering in my ear, the soft caresses of his fingers. I saw his sparkling gold brown eyes and wonderful smile… the one that lifted my spirits high above the wind and sky. 

__

"Don't run away from the past, Kaoru…Smile, my dear Sweet Grass… you're so beautiful when you smile." 

"I can't smile," I choked out. My words received no response, only the mockery of deep silence. 

I wished I could smile… how many times had Kazuma told me all he ever wanted was my happiness? How many times had a smiled and maybe kissed him, promising love? 

I remembered the time he had brought me beautiful flowers… anemones. They smelled so sweet- such a lovely scent. 

As I continued on, striving within myself against my own feelings… chasing my heart for the answers… I was hit with the sudden realization of what Kazuma had said so many times over and over. All he ever wanted me to do was be happy… would that mean that he would accept the fact that Kenshin made me happy? Would he accept anything just for me- for my own personal and mental security? Maybe… maybe it was true. It seemed far too simple. What about the hurt expression in Kazuma's eyes when I had run away from it- had been unable to keep my promises? Was he truly happy then? 

I suddenly felt my head nodding… how long had I been up? I shook myself out of it. I could find no rest in sleep. I stared once more at the medallion in my hands. I dared, reaching to take it out of the small wooden box. It sparkled so beautifully in the candlelight. I lit it slip through my fingers until I reached the latches. With a deep breath, I held it against my neck, and with a soft _click _the latches were connected. I squeezed my eyes shut. I opened them, and held up the medallion so I could see it. It was so lovely… it felt… right on my neck. 

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep, the medallion still secure around my neck. 

________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Oh, it's awful! How can I stand to continue writing this? Ugh! I hated the way this had to end. This was supposed to be the last chapter THEN an epilogue. I did not have time, though. Yeesh! This will end up being longer than I had anticipated. Well, I'm willing to stay here for the ride. _ 

I have to make a few things PAINFULLY clear. This chapter was not good enough for some reasons- Kaoru has not made contact with Kazuma! She hasn't spoken to him, yet… but that will come. Now we know Kenshin will live (as always, following the long Watsuki-tradition of never killing the beloved Mr. Himura), but we are unsure if Kaoru will actually still choose him. Her heart is sore and rent. What will she do, NOW? Insert cliffhanger music

And now, the long-awaited **special thanks. **

Dragon Ladysupreme

Hey, thank you VERY much for reading the latest chapters. I really appreciate that. You can beat Kenshin up when he recovers. ^_^ _

****

Female Hitokiri Battousai

Sorry you disliked previous chapters. You do not have to continue reading this if you don't really want to. I can understand. 

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

Hey, thanks again. I really appreciate that! I am looking forward to another baka sisters review! Also, where are YOUR updates? You haven't been writing much! (Frowns)

****

Varina

I'm glad you've been enjoying the story so much. I really love having new reviewers, and you're still here after so long. I really appreciate that. Kudos to ya! 

****

Brittanie Love

The story's coming to an end soon- I wonder how you feel about that? Thank you so much for all your reviews and thank you most of all for reading! I really appreciate everything. You're a veteran reader! ^_^

****

Kakkabrat

You're feeling sorry for Kaoru, yes? Strangely, I am, too, and I am the one torturing her. O.O Thanks for all of your reviews! They're quite appreciated. 

****

Waterflash

You're back! Thank goodness. ^_^ Thank you for reading my story. Again, much appreciated! 

****

BubblyBoo

Thanks a lot for reading/reviewing my story! I had almost forgotten you did. O_O I think I e-mailed you twice, and ONCE from my OTHER e-mail address! Whoopsie. ^^" 

****

Ethereal Waves

Yay! I love new reviewers/readers! Thank you so much for reading my story. I'm glad you enjoyed it. 

__________________________________________

(Throws candy in the air) Candy for all reviewers and readers! Even those I don't know about! ^_^

___________________________________________ 

****


	20. Alive

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Hello everyone. I don't really have much to say about this epic and unexpected 19th chapter, so I guess I ought to continue on to the story, right? ^_^

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. This fanfiction has not been written to make any money on my behalf. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro, its writer/illustrator. The English Translations have now been copyrighted by Viz. 

___________________________________

****

---Alive---

So the days continued on, and I remained torn, trapped in a world where neither the man who I previously loved, or my friends, or Kenshin, still asleep in his bed, could reach me. Somehow I managed to survive, and even went to teach students at the other dojo when my money began slipping away. 

I practiced more often, and practiced my calligraphy in the lonely depths of my own room. I tried to remain as happy as possible, but the pressure on my heart was too great. Finally, I decided to pen a letter to Kazuma to thank him for all he'd done for me… once again for the medallion. 

I sent the letter away with a small boy who frequently visited the docks, and he promised to deliver it to Kazuma for me. I pressed a small coin in his hand, and he hurried away cheerfully. If only I could have such cheerfulness.

A week later, I received Kazuma's carefully thought of reply. 

__

My dearest Kaoru,

My penmanship probably isn't as good as it could be. I have tried a long time to learn to write better before I wrote my letter to you. I understand. As I have said, all I wish for is your happiness. I am glad you like the medallion. Its hardly worthy of such a lovely creature as you, but it was the best I could give.

Then there was a change in handwriting , with more blots and mistakes, and it seemed more hurried. 

__

I surely hope your samurai man recovers. Kaoru. I don't know if you will say yes to this, but it doesn't matter to me. I've lost enough already, I don't think I could truly lose anymore. Would you. There was a pause. _Would you like to be friends, Kaoru? Just writing letters to each other like this? I know you cannot bear to see me again. _

Well, I surely hope all remains well with you, dearest. Be sure to stay happy for me, Kaoru. If you don't, I believe that alone will take my life. 

-Kazuma Zhang

My hands trembled as I held the paper. I scanned it with my eyes once more, and then threw it down unto my bed in my haste to get my own pen and paper. I immediately and quickly wrote down a reply. 

__

Dear Kazuma

Oh yes! Yes. It would be wonderful to write you like this all the time. I am so glad that I have not lost you completely. I bit my lip. _I wish that I could tell you how I feel right now, and I apologize if I can't give you as much as you have given me ever in return. Kenshin will get better, and it makes me happy. I'm glad you don't hate him, Kazuma- I'm glad you don't hate me. No… I am the one not worthy of your gifts, not the other way around… I really want to be friends, as much as I can. _

I felt tears nearly come to me eyes as my being was flooded with sudden emotion. _Please take care of yourself, Kazuma. I'd hate for anything to happen to you because of me. _I paused. _I will try to smile, and with you around I think it will be easier. _

__

-Kaoru, everlastingly your Sweet Grass

I felt a good deal better after writing the letter. After letting the ink dry, I folded it neatly, sealed it, and put it away for later sending. I heaved a deep sigh- but not of sadness. Things were finally beginning to look up. 

* * *

The next day I sent the letter off to Kazuma, for the first time feeling relief. I slept soundly every day after that. Until one morning, a bare three days after that, I was awakened abruptly… 

The sound of the shoji doors opening noisily made my eyes burst open, and I nearly shrieked from the sudden sound. 

In the dim of the morning, I saw Sanosuke's tall figure standing in the doorway. 

"Pspt! Missy, you've gotta get up _now_." 

I rolled over in my bed and moaned slightly at my sudden and rude awakening. 

"Who- why -? Go-" I yawned suddenly. "_-_Go away," I stated, burying my face back into the softness and quiet of my pillow. 

"All right, then, I'll just have to tell Kenshin that you're too tired to see him," Sanosuke said. I heard his steps going away from the door. 

I almost fell back into lazy slumber, but my brain suddenly screamed. I sat bolt upright in the bed. 

"What did you say?" I exclaimed. Sanosuke continued walking away. "Sano!" I yelled loudly, scrambling out of bed. I caught his arm. "Wait, please, don't tell him that," I said, suddenly fully awake. "Um- just let me get dressed." 

Even in the darkness I could see Sanosuke grin. 

"All right, Little Missy," he said. "Cross my heart and hope to choke." 

I blinked. Sanosuke had a habit of really messing up quotes. I just nodded absently and rushed back into my room to throw on some clothing and splash water quickly on my face. 

I was not the most presentable young lady when I rushed out of my room, but I had done my best. I nearly tore one of my slippers in my haste. 

I slowed down upon entering Kenshin's room. Sanosuke and Megumi were both standing about his bed, but when they looked up and saw me they gave each other some strange looks, "amused" if I read right, and then abruptly left. 

I stared down at Kenshin. He looked… better, somehow. His breathing was much less shallow than it had been, and some of the color was returning to his skin. He still had that gorgeous red hair spilling down his face, and I almost thought that he was still asleep. 

"K- Kenshin?" I asked cautiously. 

That head turned ever so little and the violet eye that was not covered with the bandage opened slowly. 

"Miss… Kaoru," Kenshin said. 

I was filled with bliss, and with a faster beating heart I walked closer to his bed and looked down at him. 

"How do you feel, Kenshin?" I asked quietly. 

A small smile turned the corners of Kenshin's mouth, and he looked at me, eyes shining. I almost felt like crying. 

"Don't worry yourself over sessha," he said softly, and with much effort. 

I felt the tears coming to my eyes. 

"If you ever call yourself sessha around me again I swear I'll smack you silly!" I yelled, sniffling. I dabbed at my eye with my finger. 

Kenshin looked abashed. 

"All right, Miss Kaoru," he replied humbly. "S- I will try, that I will."

__

That I will… I thought absently. I felt like giggling. He was still the same! 

I continued to gaze down at Kenshin, and he meant my gaze levelly… not at all the look of a man in pain. 

I gasped a little when Kenshin lifted his hand- the bandaged one- and fingered the medallion that was hanging from my neck. 

"It is very beautiful, I say," Kenshin said thoughtfully. "May I ask, my pardons, who gave it to you?" 

I choked up. My head began to spin, and my tongue felt clumsy. My heart was beating faster than ever.

"K- it was- it was a gift from- from a friend," I stammered. 

Kenshin's eyes seemed to go from hiding everything to being filled with emotion, and his good eye told me… _I understand. _

Now I felt like weeping anew. Here was the man I loved, confined to a bed, all gashed up, and he was concerned over _me. _

I gently took Kenshin hand away from the medallion and placed it on the bed. Before letting go, I squeezed it gently. 

"You should… get some rest, Kenshin," I said. "Megumi said you are going to take a while to get well." 

Kenshin smiled at me. This time my heart came perilously close to the breaking point. 

"I will, Miss Kaoru," he said. 

I turned to walk away, but Kenshin would not release my hand. I turned and looked back at him. 

"Sessha- um, _I_ appreciate what you have done for me, Miss Kaoru, that I do," he said with as much strength as he could muster. 

With that, Kenshin's hand slipped away from mine, and the eye that I could see closed. Shortly after, his chest was heaving with the breathing of sleep.

"Oh, Kenshin…" I whispered softly to myself. Then I turned and walked out of the room. 

As expected, Megumi and Sanosuke were hanging around out there, waiting for me. 

"I gave him medicine to dull the pain," Megumi said gravely. "It has a strong side effect of sleep. I'm fairly sure he did not remain awake for very long." 

I did not even nod, just studied the ground solemnly. I was surprised when Sanosuke put an arm around my shoulder. 

"Hey, look up, Missy," he said.

Megumi came closer to me and spoke in a grim voice. 

"If I didn't know right, I could have sworn that _you _were the one in pain and not the red-head samurai lying in bed," she said. Her eyes said, _"We should talk when Sagara's gone… and fast". _

I took Sanosuke's arm off my shoulder and regarded both Megumi and him with a weak smile. 

"You two are too kind," I said, dabbing a tear from my eye. "But I'm afraid it's-" I paused to glance at Megumi directly. "-It's a bit personal. I guess seeing Kenshin lying down there in that condition just upsets me a little. He works so hard for Japan and he doesn't get anything in return! It makes me _so _angry." 

I realized I was talking bitterly, and was perilously close to tears. 

"Hey, Missy, just think about what you said right there," Sanosuke piped in. "He does have _something_." 

I looked at Sanosuke quizzically, and his eyes twinkled knowingly. 

"What are you trying to -?" 

"Okay, fine," Megumi said, throwing her hands in the air. "Let's just admit it. You first, Sagara." 

"Nah, fox lady, you first," Sanosuke replied with a grin. 

Megumi looked flustered.

"Hey, I thought we -?"

"Okay, what's this about?" I demanded irritably. "And _you _go first, Sano." 

Megumi looked triumphant, but very abashed. Sanosuke gave me a momentary glare, and then kicked away a bucket. He put his hands in his pockets. 

"We were watching you and Kenshin," Sanosuke said. "Erhm, peeping in on you, kinda." 

I looked at Megumi and Sano's embarrassed faces, and nearly laughed, but then decided to give them a very hard time. 

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" I yelled. "Peeping in at people! What's- well none of it's your business. The two of your are penalized. I am not cooking any dinner or washing any dishes in this place for three days. If you don't like it, then you can just not eat and have nice beds to sleep in for three days! Do I make myself clear?"

"Hey, but I have to take care of-" Megumi began. I quieted her down with the serious look in my two eyes. "Oh, all right." 

"I am _not_-" Sanosuke began. He was not _silenced _by the look in my eyes, but he sure piped down. "I don't like doing cleaning, Missy." 

I grinned at them.

"Well you'll have to make due," I said. 

* * *

That week went very well. I continued to write letters to Kazuma, and he expressed joy when I stated that Kenshin had awakened, and said he'd laughed aloud when he had heard about the incident with Megumi and Sanosuke. I felt a little heartbroken when he stated that he missed me a lot, but I was cheered up when he stated that he was having a lot of fun writing to me. He said that he was also expanding his house, earlier in the letter, that was, and that all was going well. 

Meanwhile, Kenshin was progressing, even though it was slow. Megumi and I took turns helping him eat and take care of himself. He seemed more than a little embarrassed at the fact that two women were having to bathe and clothe him, but when he tried to get up and do something for himself, Megumi and I shouted at him with nearly hysterical loudness, and pushed him back down into the bed. He never tried to do _that _again. 

I had also asked about Kenshin's left eye, and whether maybe he might be blind in it. I was quite happy when Megumi stated that that was not at all likely, and that the only problem was the gash and the large burn on that area. That could have gotten infected, but Kenshin had been able to prevent it. The only problem now would be a scar on that area of his face, but Megumi treated that with care in the hopes to prevent it. 

I spent a good deal of time with Kenshin, sometimes reading to him, or singing. He seemed to enjoy those, and Megumi herself had said I was "better medicine than any drug" to him. I had not been able to reply- so shocked and flattered was I by the statement- I almost thought it might have even been true! 

I was becoming happy again, regaining my prime happiness. Sanosuke kept watch at the dojo all the time in case some "loser from Kenshin's past" would try to harm him or us while Kenshin was unable to fight back. 

So all was well, and for the first time in a long time, I was at complete and total peace.

________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post chapter Statements: -I guess it still was not a very "cheerful" chapter, but things are starting to look up, I suppose. The relationship between Kaoru and Kazuma is still strong, but they're just only friends, now. Kenshin is recovering, and Kaoru is deeply in love with him, but has decided to keep it secret for a while. She continues to wonder how Kenshin feels about her, and wishes to speak her heart, but fears to. 

Here do be my **special thanks. **

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

Hey, CFAF! I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter! What do you mean "uninspired"? What -! (Smacks CFAF on the head with something) Get your writers' block cured and get your little arse unto the field! ^_~

Varina

Thank you for your review! I really appreciate you reading my story. Oh, and you're welcome for the candy. ^_^

****

Dragon Ladysupreme

Yes, I see your clones. (Gasps) That is a bit freaky. What if you accidentally made multiple Togoru's or something? O_O

Oh, and BTW, I am a bit surprised that you didn't coo over the candy like Varina? Has your sugar craving been healed? (Yeah right ^_^) 

****

Ethereal Waves

Hey, thank you, too! ^_^ I'm sorry for waiting to update for so late in the day. Erhm, got busy. 

****

Brittanie Love

Yes, almost! But we've still got some way to go! ^_^ Thanks for reading and reviewing faithfully since the beginning!

****

JuhFreak

Yep, I remember you! Thanks a lot for reading this story, even though you're not into anime. :D 

****

Moonlight Wolf

Hey, thank you for your review! I always enjoy seeing new reviewers/readers. 

________________________________________

And to the rest of you, I don't thank you read the latest chapter! ;_; But that's okay! It was my fault for failing to e-mail you and tell you I had updated. So for any who I forgot or who have not reviewed, **thank you**!

________________________________


	21. Warmth For the Winter

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Wow O_O twentieth chapter already. It seems hard to believe I've been writing this since like last November 2003. I remember I was updating right round Christmas time once, as a Christmas treat for my readers! ^_^ 

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Rurouni Kenshin- it was created by Watsuki Nobuhiro. 

___________________________________

****

---Warmth for the Winter---

Within around a month, Kenshin was on his feet, held up by two crutches. The bandage was still covering his left eye, but his sprained right arm had long since recovered. The gashes in his middle were still in the healing stage, so Megumi- _Dr. _Megumi- had given him a strict warning not to overextend himself lest he reopen the wounds. 

The weather had cooled down a great deal, and the last I heard of Kazuma he was halting his work until winters' end. I continued to write him, though our communication was slowed by the weather, and did not even take the medallion he had given me off in the bath. The leaves on many of the trees had fallen off, and strong blasts of wind made the naked branches dance. Kenshin walked among them, that thoughtful look always in his eyes. I tended to leave him be when he was like that, even though he always had a warm smile for me when I joined him. 

* * *

"Megumi-" I protested. "You've been in and out of this place for a month," I was saying. "You _do _have other patients to attend to, and of course, you need a rest." 

Megumi's eyes were filled with gravity as she grudgingly went in with my plans. 

"All right, I'll leave all the rest of the care-taking to you," Megumi said. "But I'm coming back here _every _week to make sure he's all right, do you hear? _Every _week." 

"You _do _trust me to take care of _Kenshin _don't you?" I asked, slightly exasperated. 

"I suppose I do, raccoon girl," Megumi said tiredly. "But please-" she said before turning away to leave. "Call me if _anything _goes wrong, hear?" 

"I will Megumi!" I said irritably. "Now get your butt out of my dojo now before I have to kick you out!" 

Megumi smiled haughtily. 

"Okay, raccoon girl," she said saucily. "But I'll be back."

Then with quite purposeful slowness, she walked out of the dojo gate. 

I closed it behind her with a sigh. Now all of the taking care of Kenshin would be by me. I let out another sigh. For some reason, however odd, I did kind of miss Megumi. Well, she would be back the next week, or maybe earlier than that. 

I walked back into the house, where Sanosuke was sitting down cross-legged at the small table, a fishbone between his teeth. He looked up at me upon my entrance. 

"So you finally got the fox out?" Sanosuke said. 

I nodded. 

"Yep," I said with a contented sigh. 

"It seems kinda weird," Sanosuke said. "I could've sworn that you two were enemies a while back. Strange…" 

I nodded in agreement. We _had _been enemies. Then why all of the sudden were we the best of friends?

"Where's Kenshin?" I asked as I dished up a small bowl of rice for myself.

"He's walking around somewhere outside," Sanosuke said. "You know he doesn't like to sit down much." 

That was exactly the answer that I had expected. 

"It's cold out there," I said. "He should probably come back, soon." 

"Or maybe _you _should go bring him back," Sanosuke replied. 

It was little hints like this that gave Megumi and Sanosuke away- they were obviously trying to somehow push Kenshin and I together. 

"Good idea," I said smoothly. It really was not too bad of an idea. Kenshin always returned home by dark, but I still was not too comfortable with him walking about the dojo all by himself. He was still recovering, and if he were to fall down- 

I forced myself not to worry so much. Kenshin would be just fine. 

Before departing from the kitchen, I asked Sanosuke to keep and eye on things, and eat as many leftovers as he so desired. He promised to do both. 

I grabbed a blanket from inside of my room, and scoured the dojo for any sign of the former Hitokiri Battousai. I soon found him, walking along the training area, seemingly studying everything. 

"Kenshin," I said cheerfully, hurrying up to him. 

He turned around to me slowly, and shifted around using his crutches. He gave me a small, warm smile. 

"Hello, Miss Kaoru," he said. He continued to study the dojo. "It has been such a long time, I say. Seeing your dojo once again has been a great joy, that it has." 

"Well, you're always welcome here, Kenshin," I said with great purpose. "And I always wanted you to be here, so there's no reason for you to ever think you are unworthy."

Kenshin nodded slightly, and looked to the graying sky. 

"I did not think you would allow me back, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said quietly. "Your kindness is to great for words, I say." 

"Why would I not let you back?" I asked, approaching him more closely. I wanted to say it right then and there… but I didn't want to startle him, and out in the cold like this with him struggling to stand on two crutches just did not seem like the perfect environment. So I just remained silent, feeling that I had only half-finished my speech. 

Kenshin looked at me. 

"I caused you so much pain, Miss Kaoru," he said. "I should not have left you, that I should not. It would have been better for you if you had never met me." 

Suddenly the chill of the air seemed to be especially biting. The blanket that I had brought for Kenshin, I now wanted to drape around myself. I stared at him intently. 

"Please don't say things like that, Kenshin," I said quietly. 

Kenshin stared at me which eyes shining with the most brilliant purple I had ever seen, tinged at the edges with a lovely baby blue. 

"My pardons, Kaoru, but you are crying -?" 

I gasped and felt at my face. It was wet. I had not even known I was crying until he had mentioned it. I hastily rubbed the tears away with the edge of my kimono. I sniffled. 

"I'm sorry Kenshin-" 

Kenshin's soft, sympathetic smile hushed me immediately. I stayed staring into his eyes for a long while. 

"Don't apologize to sessha," Kenshin replied. "It is sessha's fault, that it is." 

I was filled with rage. 

"Kenshin, how many times do I have to tell you not to call yourself sessha!" I screamed. 

Kenshin looked abashed. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru."

I quickly draped the blanket around Kenshin's shoulders. He blinked in surprise at this simple act of kindness, but said nothing. 

"Come on, Kenshin, we need to get back to the dojo," I said, calming down. "The cold is not going to help you at all in your recovery." 

I walked beside Kenshin and we slowly made our way back towards the dojo, and when we reached the house I had intended to cut wood for a fire, but was surprised to see the wood was all there. I turned around, looking for the doer of the action, and saw none other than Sanosuke himself. 

"I figured you two lovebirds would want a fire to sit by," he said a matter-of-factly. "So I just decided to chop up a couple pieces of wood. I also got some water while I was at it, so I guess you can make some tea." 

I blinked at Sanosuke in surprise, and stammered around as I was caught between thanking him and throwing something at him for mentioning the word "lovebirds" as ascribed to Kenshin and I. 

"Thank you very much, Sano," Kenshin replied for me. "I am sure Miss Kaoru and I would enjoy some tea very much, correct, Miss Kaoru?" I blinked. Then I smiled a bit. 

"Sure, I guess," I replied. "I'll make some." 

I was fair enough at making tea, and so even Sanosuke had to admit that my tea was fairly good. I failed to state that I had had countless lessons at making it from Megumi, who had once said that I could not make tea correctly to save my life. I had achieved it, though, for which thing I was very proud. 

I also made Kenshin a lavish feast of food, following Megumi's directions to "plump him up" and help make him stronger. Kenshin's eyes had widened at the meal, and Sanosuke had immediately begun a quick round of "hey are you gonna finish that?" 

"All right," I said by the evening time after cleaning up in the kitchen. I said the words just as I entered the lounge room. "It's time for Kenshin to go to bed, now." 

"Hey, Missy, ease up on the poor man," Sanosuke said. "You just plan to stuff him like a small child and send him to bed when the sun has barely set?" 

"Yes, that's exactly what I intend to do," I said. "And I'm quite tired myself, so I will also be going to bed soon." 

"Not _that _soon," Sanosuke replied as Kenshin looked on helplessly. "Besides, Kenshin and I were just starting to have a good conversation." 

"Your _good _conversations probably include things that Kenshin shouldn't be hearing in the first place," I scolded. "Now come on, Kenshin, it's time for you to go to bed." 

Kenshin sulked a bit as Sanosuke and I helped him stand, and then he took his crutches and sullenly followed me. 

I sent Kenshin straight to bed, and made sure to give him some of the special medicine Megumi had prepared. It smelled and tasted foul, but it was good for him. 

I retired to bed as well, all yawning and in half a doze. Taking care of someone was not as easy as I had expected, and I was tired. 

* * *

After three more days, I removed the bandages from Kenshin's eye as Megumi had commanded. I bit my lip, preparing myself for the worst.

When I looked, though, I let out an audible sigh of relief. There was naught but a few scabs along his hairline, and those were hidden by his bangs. Over the left eye the skin was soft and fresh, with only a few lines from the previous burns remaining. Then Kenshin's eyes opened, and he blinked, for once being able to look at everything with both of his eyes. 

"Oh, Kenshin you look adorable!" The words slipped from my lips without me even able to stop them. 

Kenshin looked at me, now with _both _of his brilliant purple eyes able to regard me warmly. He gave me a small smile, obviously of delight. 

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru," he said, sounding quite relieved himself. 

I hurried and brought Kenshin a mirror to look in, and that relief deepened. 

"Megumi must have done a wonderful job with all of her oils and such," I said, finally able to contain my excitement just a little. "It almost looks as though it were just a scratch."

"Hmm," Kenshin mused in agreement. "I will have to thank her, I say." 

That was only one of the glorious events that would procure to occur in the next few days. 

When Megumi returned, she was quite proud about her work with Kenshin's face, and Kenshin thanked her for it. She stayed with us for a long while until she finally had to leave and go make some house calls later. The next few days afterward, she said with great eagerness that Kenshin's legs should have regained they're strength, and put him on a simple walking stick. 

The temperatures dropped steadily, and we spent a great amount of our time indoors. Sanosuke seemed to drop by every single day no matter the weather, and sometimes I would hear him and Kenshin having long talks, about which topics I was still unsure of. 

One night, though, Sanosuke did not come, and Megumi did not drop by. Kenshin was being allowed to stay up again, and we were sitting by the warmth of the fireplace, sipping tea and chatting about the weather and about how nicely Kenshin was recovering. Or _I _was doing the chatting, rather, for Kenshin remained mostly quite, gazing at me as if he were intent on every word I was saying. 

When I got up to put away the teacups, I tripped and fell. Kenshin with, his Hiten Mitsirugi speed suddenly returning, sprang from his seat near the fireplace to catch me just before I hit the ground. I blushed, deciding to put the teacups down straight on the floor.

"Thank you, Kenshin," I said as Kenshin helped me return to my seat by the fireplace. "I didn't expect to trip like that." I stared into the flames. "I guess the teacups were saved more than I was!" I laughed. "Next time I'll try to be more careful. You know, Kenshin, you really shouldn't do things like that. You're still recovering and -!" 

I was cut off abruptly when Kenshin leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened, roving over to him. He wrapped his arms around me in a gentle bit tight embrace, and kissed me more deeply. I closed my eyes, my heart pounding away and my lungs screaming for breath. 

He finally brought his lips away from mine, and I let out a deep breath. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw were eyes that had almost none of their usual violet in them- they were shining an intense blue and they were almost like Kazuma's… such a window to Kenshin's very mind. He had been so closed up before; I was in complete shock. If those eyes were saying what I thought they were…

"Kenshin I love you," I blurted out before I could stop myself. The words rolled off my lips like snow in an avalanche, and suddenly I had the most terrible sinking feeling I had ever felt… I panicked, but before I could see Kenshin pressed one of his fingers to my lips. 

"Kaoru," he said- a soft rebuke. "I love you, too." 

My eyes widened to their fullest capacity and the tears seemed to immediately flow from out of nowhere. I suddenly could not breathe at all- or blink for that matter. I was frozen in space and time. Kenshin hugged me to him, and I couldn't even cry, just shake and whimper. This was what I wanted for so long… I was living my dreams… 

________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Kenshin has become Kaoru's "warmth for the winter" if you were wondering why I called the chapter that. ^_^ I really loved writing this. In the TV show I never got to see Kenshin and Kaoru tell each other of their feelings! (Is crying) I was SOOO perilously close! I was cut off abruptly at the end of the Shishio battle, when that IDIOT Hoji was trying to burn the whole factory down on Sano, Kenshin, Aoshi, and Saito. I just went into a torrent of hate spree at that! Alas, I did end it all off with some good episodes. I swear that I will buy the RK DVD set someday… someday! ;_; 

****

MoonlightWolf 

Why do people no like Kazuma? Why they like Kenshin so much more? _ Well, I understand your sentiments. I think that you will have enjoyed this chapter very much, then! Thank you for reading and reviewing. ^_^

****

Dragon Ladysupreme

So I see… yes, having a Karasu attitude is very bad. That is very bad. ^_^

Oi! You reviewed the last chapter very quickly! Good for you! (Gives Aya free decaffeinated coffee and that is totally and complete sugar free) Oh, and the coffee? I figured you might want to stay away from things too sweet for or high in caffeine for a while. ^_~ I think it that would be more… healthy, tee-he. 

****

Brittanie Love

Well, it is funny to see that you say, "I loved it" to every single chapter I write, sad or happy! ^_^ Thank you for your extreme loyalty. 

****

SaffDragon

So you ARE still here, I see. ^_^ I'm glad you are content with the chapter and are being nice to Kazuma. That's good. 

****

Hotoshi-Kid

Yay, new reviewer! I am so happy about new reviewers and such! ^_^ Yippee! But hey… I did not see Rurouni Kenshin as one of your favorite animes in your profile! (Whacks her on the head with a paper fan O.O) Well- that- that was just 'cause you're a new reviewer! Thank you for reading and reviewing. -_- 

___________________________________________

****

Sanosuke: Your special thanks are way too long, girly. 

****

Me: What -? I thought I already told… YOU to keep your- your- you're not my co-host, Sano, and quit coming here! 

****

Sanosuke: (Sticks his hand in his pockets and smiles at me with that oogley fish bone between his teeth) Hey, ease up. I'm just having a little fun. Besides… my handwriting's better than Kenshin's, anyhow. 

****

Me: What does that have to do with anything?

****

Sanosuke: (Shrugs) I don't know. It's just that your handwriting seems pretty okay, so it doesn't make sense why you don't expect the same from Kenshin. 

****

Me: Well he's one of my favorite bishonen. You're not. 

****

Sanosuke: Ouch, that bites. 

****

Me: Not as much as it would if I punched you with that bloody fishbone sticking half inside your mouth. (Glares) How can you stand to do that anyway? (Approaches him) 

****

Sanosuke: Okay, okay, I'm gone already. 

****

___________________________________________


	22. Epilogue

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Well, this is it. Here comes the epilogue. It's been such a long journey. This story has gone from tragedy to angst to romance and beyond. It is really in truth a drama, as most of you people will agree. I have worked hard at it, and my efforts have been rewarded. Thank you very much, guys! And happy Valentine's Day! ^_^ 

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer of the story, so I guess I'll make it good.

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and do not seek to make any financial profit from writing this fanfictions- only mental and experience-wise. Nobody tells me to write these… they come from deep inside. God gave me the ability, so I'm just using it as best as I can. 

Rurouni Kenshin was made, and belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro, its illustrator/writer. He produced the TV show, so any differences in it and the manga have been made by Watsuki himself. Right now, Viz. has the writes to the English Translations of the manga, so getting them on the internet as of now is just plain impossible. Last I heard, Volume 3 was coming out, soon! ^_^ 

______________________________________

---Epilogue---

__

From that day onward, Kaoru and Kenshin showed complete and total love for each other. When Sanosuke had seen them the day after they had revealed their feelings, and he had known that something was up, and had winked at them, giving his usual jokes. You never saw Kenshin ever walking anywhere without Kaoru anymore- they were always together, as though one was merged with the other. In a way, they were. 

Kaoru knew that she had to tell Kenshin about Kazuma. He had put a finger to her lips, and hushed her down, saying that he already knew. Sanosuke had indeed told him. Kaoru broke down into tears, all relief, joy and sadness melded together in one heart… 

* * *

As Megumi reached for something in her medical office, she grimaced, breathing hard, and then slumped back into that same chair she had just previously been standing on. She was not feeling very well. 

"Megumi," Kaoru said, rounding on the woman immediately. She sighed subconsciously. Whether it was over Kenshin's absence or some other thing, Megumi was unsure. "Any fool would know-" 

"-Would know what?" Megumi demanded irritably. 

"Megumi," Kaoru slid into a chair beside Megumi, and stared at her intently, navy blue eyes shining with intense emotion.

"Oh stop saying my name, raccoon girl and get about whatever you're going to say!" Megumi demanded irritably, meeting Kaoru's gaze easily. 

"You're pregnant," Kaoru said in a quiet voice. 

"Wha -?" Megumi exclaimed. "How dare you -?" Megumi quieted down, looking sullen. "I'm just tired, Kaoru. Can't I just sit down for a moment and rest after a long night in the medical office? I didn't get much sleep-" 

"Stop lying, Megumi," Kaoru said. "As I was saying, any fool child could tell that you are going to have a baby." Kaoru smiled suddenly. She blushed. "It's Sanosuke's, isn't it!"

Megumi put a hand on her stomach subconsciously, eyes alert. 

"Yes," Megumi replied quietly. 

"Ha! I knew it!" Kaoru said. "Megumi, I can't believe you thought that I was that stupid," she said, smiling. Her face brightened up, and she shifted in her seat like an excited little girl. "After all-" she giggled suddenly. "You thought that you weren't seen after all your kissing in corners and-"

Megumi gave a weak smile. 

"I don't like that you've become as clever and sneaky as me, Tanuki," she said. 

"Well I did," Kaoru said, rubbing her hands together cheerily. 

It had been two months since Kenshin and Kaoru had showed each other of their love for the first time. Things seemed to have been looking up since then and Kaoru for many days had felt that she was living on cloud nine. It was still the wintertime, but little bits of spring were showing themselves up. The weather was warming a little bit, and little green leaves were re-appearing on some of the more hardy trees.

"Megumi," Kaoru said, big blue eyes suddenly taking on a look of seriousness. "When are you going to tell Sano?"

"Well, you certainly have gotten very smart or else you wouldn't have known I hadn't said anything yet-" Megumi began. When she saw Kaoru's face, she let out a large sigh. "I don't know, raccoon girl." 

"Okay, Doctor Megumi Takani," Kaoru said, standing up. She grabbed Megumi's arm and pulled her out of the chair. "We're going to tell him right now."

"NO -!" Megumi protested. Kaoru stared at her. Megumi studied the ground, blushing furiously. "Erhm, well -?"

"Well?" Kaoru asked. She almost felt like grinning. Megumi was actually acting embarrassed about something. "It's now or never, Megumi." 

"I don't think-" Megumi actually laughed. "Well, what do you think the roosterhead's going to say?"

"Hmm…" Kaoru's eyes suddenly widened with the sudden realization that for the first time she had no clue. "I really actually have no idea." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanosuke and Kenshin were talking in the Akebeko over cups of sake. Sanosuke took a long drink. 

"I told you, Kenshin," he said. "Just ask her."

Kenshin looked doubtful. 

"I do not think Kaoru would say yes to that, I say," Kenshin said, sounding abashed. 

"Oh come on!" Sanosuke said, slamming down his glass on the table. "I was right the first time, wasn't I? I told you to kiss Kaoru that first time, and when you listened, see what happened?"

Kenshin's eyes got a faraway look in them as he smiled as if recalling that moment. 

"Yes," he said. 

"Okay, that's enough of looking dreamy," Sanosuke said. "Now what was I saying to you just a minute ago?" 

At that very moment, Kaoru and Megumi entered the Akebeko. Kenshin and Sanosuke looked up. 

"See, there she is," Sanosuke said, kicking Kenshin in the foot. 

Kenshin did his best to ignore that, and quickly flashed Kaoru a lovely classical Rurouni grin. 

"Hello, Kaoru," he said. 

"Hi, Kenshin!" Kenshin replied, smiling broadly. She gave Kenshin a look that he was very familiar with; she was telling him to get up and come with her to leave. 

"Hey, where's my welcome, Little Missy?" Sanosuke said teasingly. His eyes roved over to Megumi, and she did not even wink at him. Now Sanosuke new something weird was going on. 

"Hey, Sanosuke," Kaoru said. "Um, well, Kenshin, didn't you say you were going to get me flowers?"

"Oro?" Kenshin asked, confused. "Flowers? Oh yes," he looked very abashed. "Sorry, I had almost forgotten,"

"Well, come on then!" Kaoru said. "Let's go get them."

Kenshin got hurriedly up from his seat next to Sanosuke, and with a quick good-bye and a hello to Megumi, they rushed out the door. 

Right when they were out, Kaoru heaved a very large sigh, but her smile was broad. 

"Um, my pardons, but do you mind telling me what this is all about?" Kenshin asked, also smiling. He always found her smiles to be contagious. Kaoru looked at him with sparkling blue eyes. 

"Megumi's going to have a baby!" Kaoru said excitedly. 

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed without thinking. He was too shocked to even smile. "That's wonderful, Kaoru."

"Yes," she said absently. "But I don't know if Megumi will actually tell him-" 

"ORO!" Kenshin replied. 

Kaoru turned to the direction of his eyes. 

"Mou!" she cried in response. 

Sanosuke came crashing out of the Akebeko doors, Megumi in his arms, twirling her around and yelling and rushing throughout the streets like a drunkard. 

"I guess he's happy, then," Kenshin said. 

Kaoru nodded. When Sanosuke was finally out of sight, she bursts into the sweet laughter that Kenshin had long-awaited. She laughed so hard that she had to lean against him heavily in order to stand. She, in fact, laughed so hard that tears rolled down her face. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her to hold her up, and struggled to keep from getting pulled down to the ground. He was also embarrassed, because people were staring at them. But he just looked down at his sweet Kaoru, smiling contentedly as she giggled gleefully. When Kaoru had finally recovered a little bit, she looked up to kiss his cheek, and then remained clinging to him. 

* * *

The next month was very strange. Kenshin worked out of his way to please Kaoru, and Megumi and Sanosuke pinched and kissed each other as though know one was looking. Sometimes, more often than not when they were drunk, they _talked _like it, too. 

Kaoru was filled with bliss. She was happy for Megumi and Sanosuke, but she longed for the time when she would once have a child of her own within her. Kenshin was treating her with all the love and devotion he could possibly give, and even more so. He seemed to be _bending backwards _for Kaoru of late for some reason, trying to please her harder. But she could not help but feel a little daunted. She knew it was not proper to do certain things until they had been married, but she still wanted to, sometimes. Kenshin probably would have been shocked if he knew what she was thinking of, dreaming of, and he would most certainly look at her strangely for weeks afterward. It was just that sometimes when they looked deep into each other's eyes, she was waiting for him to say something, but he would not. He seemed to be hiding something from her, but she could not tell what, for his eyes shut their windows before she could see into his mind. 

Kaoru entered the house on one unparticular day after practicing with her bokken. She was going to get a towel to dry off, when she smelled cooking. That was strange. She had not thought that Kenshin would have decided to cook anything- she had said she would. 

She entered the kitchen, and the irresistible scents forced her to filch a small piece of the delicious-looking fish. 

"Mmmm," she said, closing her eyes as she savored the flavor. 

Kaoru did not see Kenshin anywhere, so she got her towel and proceeded to go take a bath. 

When she came back, that sun was just slipping from beneath the trees. When she entered the room she saw Kenshin sitting there. 

The house was completely different.

It had been cleaned thoroughly- it was as though Kenshin had literally hunting down the dirt as fiercely as he would the worst villain, and had completely eliminated it. The table was polished with _wax_, and the mats had been replaced with some of much greater beauty, all embroidered with green, violet and gold. 

The room was not lit except for the candles here and there… and even the candleholders had been replaced. Also, the fire was warm and inviting, and there were lovely pillows put around it. 

"Mou…" Kaoru exclaimed in utter and complete surprise. 

Kenshin looked up at her, violet eyes filled with affection as they met with her dark blue orbs. 

"Hello, Kaoru," he said with a small, sub-conscious looking smile. 

Kaoru was too shocked to even speak. From the inviting look on his face, all Kenshin expected her to do was sit down. She did as he had asked, and noticed for the first time that the food was all already set on the table. Kaoru saw a wonderful slice of fish on her platter, cut to near perfection. Vegetables made a wonderful addition to fish. A bowl of rice was on the left side, and a glass of sake was on the other side. Kaoru practically slumped down unto the mat in front of the table, still bewildered.

"Kenshin," Kaoru breathed, still speechless. 

"Are you happy, Kaoru?" he asked. 

"Yes," Kaoru, still studying the wondrous arrangement. 

Kenshin thought that he might explode, until finally, Kaoru picked up her chopsticks and tasted some of the fish. She tasted it for a minute, and with a loud exclamation of "Mmmmm!" She began gobbling it up so quickly that all Kenshin could do was watch. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly to form a small smile. He was feeling a little more eased. 

Even in her simply pale blue kimono she was so beautiful, and her hair always seemed so silky and smooth even when she stated it was a "formal mess". With her big blue eyes that twinkled ever so often, and those lips that always seemed to be smiling even when she was sleeping, Kenshin almost thought that he might just live the rest of his life looking at her. 

"Kenshin," she said, swallowing. "You haven't eaten anything." 

Kenshin looked up at her, startled. Her dark blue eyes seemed so much at ease, so content. Kenshin choked up. 

"Erhm, Kaoru -?" Kenshin paused abruptly, as if at an inner war with himself. 

"Yes, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked apprehensively. 

"I- um- I-" Kenshin began stammering, and staring at the table. He looked up at her, and as he reached to stroke her cheek he accidentally knocked a candlestick holder down, and it fell unto the ground and all but shattered, then the wooden floor erupted in flames. 

"Mou!" Kaoru cried, jumping up from the table. Kenshin was in such shock that he remained frozen as she abruptly took her ribbon out of her hair and began swatting at the ground as hard as she could. He blinked. Within moments the fire was out, and Kaoru was staring at him questionably. 

"Kenshin!" 

Kenshin shrank into himself. Now he had gotten her mad. He forced himself to look up at him. She was even more beautiful now, with her hair spilling down, her bangs falling down her face a little bit- all disarray but all loveliness… 

__

"Kenshin!" she yelled more exasperatedly. 

Kenshin blinked. He jumped up from his seat on the ground. 

"Erhm- Oro?" 

"Oh, Kenshin," Kaoru said, bursting out into sudden laughter. 

Kenshin was really bewildered now, and Kaoru could tell, so she loved it even more. "You're so funny sometimes."

"Oro?" Kenshin said. He tried to talk, but all he could say was "oro" until finally Kaoru got him quiet. They continued their meal, and spent a good lot of time looking at the stars outside, holding hands. 

Finally, when Kaoru began yawning, Kenshin helped her up and they entered the house, where he sat her down by the fireplace, and hurriedly put more wood in. Then he hurried over to get the kettle to boil water for tea, and remembered to bring her and extra pillow. 

Meanwhile, Kaoru sat, half falling asleep, on the pillows that were near the fireplace. By the time Kenshin had returned, her eyes were closed, and she was snoring softly.

Kenshin let out a small sigh, and then he, as gently as he could manage, placed the pillow under her head, which was on the hard stone of the fireplace. He put the kettle in the fireplace anyway. Then he stayed sitting there, watching her sleep. 

She was so lovely to him… she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He put his hand on her head and smoothed her hair from her face a little bit, continuing to watch in silence. 

He felt a terrible urge to kiss her, so he bent forward to kiss her cheek softly. At that exact moment, the kettle over the fireplace began screaming, and Kenshin jumped. Kaoru started awake with a loud cry. Her eyes were wide with terror. 

Kenshin barely got the thing off of the fireplace in time, and half burned his fingers off while doing that.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked, confused. 

"You fell asleep, that you did," Kenshin said softly, very rattled.

Kaoru nodded a bit absently. She was still beautiful even like that…

"Kaoru," Kenshin began.

That got Kaoru's attention immediately. 

"What's wrong, Kenshin?" she asked, easily detected the despair in his voice. 

Kenshin shook his head in wonder, but finally, meant her eyes. He took her hand, and slowly brought it close to his face, and kissed it softly. 

"I- would you marry me, Kaoru?" 

He knew immediately he'd said it all wrong, and then shrank backwards within himself. He wanted to cry oro a thousand times, and he knew he'd be saying it for the rest of his life on earth… 

"Mou," Kaoru asked. "What… did… you… _say_?" 

Kenshin looked up at her, startled, immediately searching her face for that disgusted expression. It was not there. Kaoru leaned forward more quickly than he could blink, and was kissing him before he could react. Did that mean… _yes?_

Kaoru finally stopped kissing him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Yes, Kenshin, oh yes," she said against his neck.

Kenshin did not know what to say, but he knew what came out. 

"Th- thank you."

* * *

Kaoru and Kenshin decided to get married in the springtime. Sanosuke and Megumi were there, as well as Kaoru's family doctor, Mr. Gengai, and his two granddaughters, Ayame and Suzume. Tae and Tsubame would not have missed it for the world, so they said, so they were at the wedding as well. Kaoru had been so excited that she had even invited the little boy who delivered her letters to Kazuma. 

That day was the most beautiful day in all of Kaoru's life, and Kenshin's. They knew that now they were bound for life, and nothing could sever that bond… 

* * *

Later, in the summer, after Kaoru and Kenshin's honeymoon, was the day that marked the anniversary Yahiko's death. As Tsubame, Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke, and Tae knelt in front of his grave solemnly, they all realized something. None of them were sad anymore… this was not a day of bitterness, but a day to look on in gladness. Yahiko had not thrown his life away for nothing… he had done if for _them_. Kaoru felt deep inner strength as she paid her respects. The ceremony made her want to cry, but not for sadness. It was in joy, for all that Yahiko had taught her and all he had given her in the past, and how he would have been so happy if he had seen how well she was doing now, and how well she would continue to do in the future. He would have been… proud…

* * *

It was six years after Yahiko's death. Kaoru and Kenshin were sitting down watching Kenji… their son… their very own son… practice with his shinai. 

"Kenji!" Kaoru cried. "You can do much better than that! Hit harder!" 

"Don't be so hard on him, Kaoru," Kenshin said softly. 

Kaoru scooted closer to him and leaned on his shoulder. 

"I have to," she said. "He's my new apprentice, and I only except the best-" just then, Kaoru detected a mistake. She sat bolt upright. "KENJI! Don't do that! Put all of your emotion into it!"

Kenji threw his weapon away angrily, and with large, loud wails and tears he rushed up to his mother and father, and threw himself into Kenshin's arms. He cried on his shoulder.

"Shhh, shhh," Kenshin said softly. "That's not the sound of a warrior, is it?" He gave Kaoru a sympathetic smile. 

"I don't want to be a warrior!" Kenji bawled. 

"Oh, Kenji, come to your mama," Kaoru said soothingly. Kenji crawled off of Kenshin and unto his mother. Kaoru smoothed his rusty brown hair. You could see hints of red in it, but not so much as his father had. 

"Do you remember all of the stories I told you about Uncle Yahiko?" Kaoru asked. 

"Yes," he said. "You shed he never gived up about any of fighting stuff."

"Exactly," Kaoru said, pulling her clinging son away from her chest so she could face him. She rubbed his tears away softly. "Exactly. He never gave up. He had a strong spirit. You should try as much as you can to be like him. Don't let yourself weaken.

"Papa doesn't fight!" Kenji exclaimed. "He's not a weak!" 

Kaoru and Kenshin exchanged looks, and Kaoru gave him a mental call for help. 

"You do not have to fight to be strong, Kenji," Kenshin said. "The strength comes from your heart. Uncle Yahiko was a good boy. He gave your Mama a hard time sometimes-" Kenshin winked at Kaoru and she pouted at him. "But he was a good student. We do not want you to learn to fight just for yourself, that we do not. We want you to be able to protect those who you love, I say."

"Like Mama?" Kenji asked, darkish blue-violet eyes shining. 

"Yes, Kenji," Kenshin said, smiling. He then tickled his small son, who began to giggle. 

"Kenji!" 

"Kenji!"

Two identical calls echoed each other at the dojo gate. 

"Oh my, it's Sano's twins," Kaoru said suddenly. Kenji held her tightly. 

"Mama I'm scared!" Kenji said.

"Shush, don't be scared, my son," Kenshin replied. 

Kaoru gave Kenji over to Kenshin and then walked over to the gate to open it. 

The two twins wore identical clothing of small pale blue kimonos with purple ribbons. They looked up at Kaoru with similar big brown eyes, and lips that looked like they could mirror Megumi's if they were ever painted. Their chin length hair, which never ceased to surprise Kaoru, was thick, and a dirty brown color. As always, Mimiko's hair was hanging loose and all disarray, and her kimono was a bit dirty. Her sleeves were rolled up, and the edges were a bit rough. She had a tough look in her brown eyes, and always liked to try and "Futae No Kiwamie" every one in sight. She was very out-going and anything but sweet. Well, she was enough like Megumi. It was a wonder that she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up. 

On the left was the other girl, a very shy one. You would have thought that from her sweet nature she would never tell a lie or cheat at any game, or filch candies from shops, but those were exactly the things she did. She got spanked for them, too. And she packed a very hard kick. VERY… she only used it in case of emergency. She did not know what she wanted to be when she grew up. Her name was Lin. 

"Hello, Miss Kaoru," Lin said sweetly. "Is Kenji home?"

"Yes, is Kenji home?" Mimiko asked also. 

Kaoru smiled down at the two five year olds. 

"Yes, indeed he is," she said. "Would you like to see them?" 

"Hai!" the two girls said together. Mimiko looked like she had a very nasty secret, but Lin just looked thoughtful. 

As soon as the girls entered the gate, Kenji scrambled off of Kenshin, surprisingly, and went to greet them.

"Wanna play?" Kenji asked shyly,

The two older children looked at each other first. Mimiko and Lin nodded. 

"Well, okie," Kenji said. "You soot be the goot girl," Kenji pointed to Mimiko. "You is the _bad _girl," he pointed to Lin.

Kenshin and Kaoru smiled at each other. Kaoru went back to sit down and watched the children play.

Mimiko ended up chasing a screaming Lin around the dojo, with Kenji following behind. Lin then turned around and kicked Kenji. Kaoru almost got up to hurry to her son's rescue, but Kenshin pulled her back down. Instead of crying, Kenji forced back his tears and kicked her back. Lin fell down to the ground, and her eyes widened.

"Hey!" Mimiko yelled. "Don't kick my sister!" 

Kenji suddenly looked frightened. Then, surprisingly, he became brave, and he held up his chin proudly. 

"I am Yahiko Myoujin!" he cried. Then he went and grabbed his shinai, and held it up bravely. "You cannot 'urt me anysmore! I am protecting my fam'ly- fam'ly name an' honor!" 

Kaoru's eyes widened, and a smile of delight touched her lips. She exchanging knowing looks with Kenshin, who grinned at her. Then they continued to watch. 

By the end of the day, it was Kenji who was chasing the two twins, not as the usual way around… 

* * *

The Legend of Yahiko Myoujin lived on for generations and generations through the Himura family. He is never forgotten, and even today, they continue to celebrate the anniversary of his death, and of all the wonderful things he did for the ancestors before then in both mourning and laughter. They also celebrate the strength of Kaoru Kamiya, their many-a-great grandmother, who aided the group to the end, and pulled all of them together. So we have learned that shattered glass can glisten, too, and it actually glistens the most sometimes. 

The End

________________________________________________________

****

End of the Story Comments: Well, that is it- that's the end. I surely hope everyone enjoyed it! I LOVED writing it, and even though this took forever to complete, and the epilogue was kind of long and jumpy, I guess I did well. I hope I did not make the ending TOO happy. I actually though of making it like Kaoru got trampled to death by a horse right after she and Kenshin had been married and when she was pregnant with Kenji. -_- Yes, I am ruthless. But I did not do that. That could have been the ending, then people would have been crying their teary eyes out, so I guess I decided to have mercy. Yeah. 

Here's a huge **thank you **to all of my different readers and reviewers. I really appreciate you helping me, all of you. There are so many of you that I can hardly remember them all! All of you helped make this story in some way or another, asking me to go on. I most of all thank God for giving me the ability- I couldn't have done it without Him. 

Oh yeah- and Wolfwood. Yeah, I'm talking to you, my friend. I know you're going to read this someday, so I might well thank you beforehand. ^_^ Thank you! 

Now, here I list the names of all my readers/reviewers. I don't have time for personal sentiments- sorry. People would be reading until the middle of the night! ^_^ I'll just go alphabetical this time. Even readers who failed to complete this story will be included. 

Thank you… 

…AnnaMay1919

…Brittanie Love

…BubblyBoo

…Carrie the Open Minded 

…Chibi Fyrefly

…Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

…Dee-chan

…Dragon Ladysupreme

…Ethereal Waves

…Female Hitokiri Battousai

…Hotoshi-Kid

…JuhFreak

…Kakkabrat

…MoonlightWolf

…nina

…Phoenix Dagger

…QueenKagom

…SaffDragon

…Silver Hanyou1

…soujiro/kaoru fanatic

…Tanuki Diethel (One of the "Baka Sisters" ^_^)

…Tomoe2Kenshin

…Varina

…Waterflash

…XKamori

__________________________________________

Thank you, ALL of you. All reviews are very much appreciated, and I did not get even one flame! Well, except my good friend Female Hitokiri Battousai, whose heart was half-rent from some of the chapters. -_- Your reviews were all VERY encouraging, and I feel like I did a good job with something this time, and this will help me to feel better about all of my writing, whether it's fantasy or fanfiction, or original modern fiction. I just want to do my best. ^_^ I wish I could say a little more to thank you all, but I think that's enough, yes? Well, thanks you very much again for reading my story, and perhaps someday I might write a decent original fiction at www.fictionpress.com and maybe someday all of you will get to read. But until now, I'm just moving on. ^_^

__________________________________________

****

Perhaps (stress on the perhaps)** upcoming stores: **

-A sequel to the hit Rurouni Kenshin/Dragon Ball Z crossover, **Cautiously Wishing For**.

-New chapters to my original fiction, **The Killing. **(See my Fiction Press account)

-**Tales of the Kenshin Gumi Series**

-Meet Tekoia (Tekoia is Saitou's wife, lol)

-**Chi-Chi and Goku: The Full Story**

-**The Evil Infatuation **(A short Dragonball Z story about how an 8 year old girl gets a crush on Vegeta- highly humorous!) 

__________________________________________


End file.
